Amaterasu
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: In the year 3017, humans were aware of the existence of aliens and there was even an alien league of superheroes who lived on Earth. Sasuke was a Sharingan, an alien species, who had lived a relatively normal life until he was drug to Konoha. It was there that he would be reunited with his future Mate and become known as Amaterasu. And, that was just the beginning!
1. Chapter 1

Amaterasu

 **Author's Note:** This is a YAOI story. That means there will be at least one male x male romantic pairing. It will also be a Sasuke x Itachi story. For obvious reasons, that's not everyone's cup of tea, but I had a couple requests for this pairing. In addition, this tale will draw on some classical sci-fi and alien themes. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope that you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my fanfics.

Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha knew two things with absolute certainty about his life. _He loved tomatoes and his best friend was borderline psychotic._ Everything else was potentially subject to change, but not those two fundamental facts of his existence.

"Oh come on, Sassy!" Borderline psychotic, but in the best way possible. "It'll be fun." Though there were times when the Uchiha suspected that his friend might have something of a death wish.

Whenever he said, _"It'll be fun,"_ it never ended well. As soon as those words left the violet eyed alien's mouth, Sasuke knew that they would be damn lucky not to get arrested. Suigetsu had already gotten arrested once and he wasn't even twenty yet.

 _Sasuke had been a Junior in High School when Suigetsu obviously lost his mind. He'd always known that his friend hated Orochimaru Sannin, but this was ridiculous!_

 _"HA! TAKE THAT!" Suigetsu drives by Biology Teacher's mailbox in his new car, swinging a sword at it. "That's for all those stupid pop quizzes, you asshole!" Hacking it to bits._

 _Unfortunately, he hadn't realized that Orochimaru was already home and he saw the incident. "YOU DAMN HOOLIGAN!" The fifty something teacher was not pleased to say the least. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" As he leans over and tugs Suigetsu out of the car._

 _So Sasuke did what any smart person would have done. He ran and he ran. Of course, he wasn't a complete jerk. He bailed his friend out of jail later._

 _"You're so damn lucky that this is your first offense and you're under eighteen." Sasuke glared at him. "And that I had some cash saved up from my Summer Job last year to bail you out."_

 _Suigetsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh come on. That guy had it coming." Sasuke gave him another dirty look and then proceeded to deliver the tongue lashing of a lifetime to his friend for his stupidity._

 _Needless to say, Suigetsu never destroyed Orochimaru's Private Property again. Though privately, Sasuke had to admit, he had a point. Orochimaru really was such a prick._

He rolls his eyes. "That's what you said last time, right before you got arrested. I told you not to do it! Oh and that's a stupid nickname!"

Of course, Sasuke made sure to hiss all this under his breath at the Samehada. They were sitting outside in a street café and he didn't want any of pedestrians to overhear them.

Apparently, that wasn't really a concern for his friend. "Oh come on. He totally deserved it! Admit it!" Then again, that was normal for his species.

It was the year 3017 and humans had known about aliens for awhile now. It had all started with a few superheroes centuries ago and now, it was just taken for granted that aliens existed. The aliens that had "immigrated" to Earth for the most part had at least semi successfully assimilated.

"That's besides the point!" Sasuke sighs. "He did, but it was still a stupid idea!"

Some species looked human enough like Samehadas that they could pretend to be human easily, if they wanted. Really, Suigetsu's most distinguishing feature was his wicked sharp teeth. Other than that and his aquatic powers, he could have easily passed for any other mischievous nineteen year old youth.

Suigetsu shrugs without any hint of shame. "It wouldn't kill you to let your hair down once in awhile. Take a walk on the wild side." Sasuke doubted that he could find a more fun and loyal friend, but there was no denying that the other alien was an adrenaline junkie.

"You're such an idiot." Sasuke half-heartedly glares at his friend as he bites into his tomato salad.

Sasuke and Suigetsu were in the minority though. There were really only a handful or two of alien species that he knew of, that Sasuke could legitimately classify as relatively humanoid. The vast majority were…well far more exotic.

Suigetus laughs and winks. "Maybe, but you love me anyway. If it wasn't for me, you'd already be old and gray." He pauses for a moment. "Well until you Shifted, anyway."

In a way, Sasuke supposed he sorta fell under that category. He was a Sharingan. A species of aliens that could change their form for the most part at will. With a few important catches.

"Well I guess there are benefits to keeping you around." Sasuke sips his water. "I always feel like a fucking genius in comparison."

The first was that he could only change his shape to that of other organic matter. He could transform into any human or intelligent alien species that he wanted. Ditto for things like animals and plants. Well at least for awhile.

Unlike Suigetsu though, Sasuke couldn't turn into matter that wasn't organic. His friend could turn into water or inflate body parts to a much larger than normal size such as his arm for a strength boost, if he wanted. Sasuke couldn't do that or turn into inanimate objects.

The other teenager places a hand over his heart as if he was mortally wounded. "Owe! That really hurt my feelings, Sassy." He sighs dramatically. "How are you ever going to get a girlfriend, if you're so mean?!"

That and the other major concern was time. From what little Sasuke had been able to gather and remember about other Sharingans, it varied. You couldn't hold a copied form indefinitely. It depended on the individual and what they shifted into, but the longest most Sharingans could hold any form was a few days and some forms, could only be held for a few minutes.

He was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts when a Bullusa bounds over to him. "Sorry about that." A Squidus smiles as she walks over to him.

"Is he um friendly?" Suigetsu stares at the rather large furry bison sized creature with ram like horns and arms (or should he say legs) that looked like a gorilla's?

The Squidus nods. Sasuke wouldn't have known it was a female if it wasn't for her voice and her cleavage which was tastefully hidden underneath her potato sack like robes. Oh and she had tentacles on her head that he guessed were supposed to be that species version of hair.

That species was semi humanoid in appearance, but their glowing yellow eyes, large foreheads, and ashen gray skin were rather intimidating to say the least. Oh and there was that fact that the bottom half of their face was shaped like a squid's. "Oh don't worry, he's very friendly." They didn't have noses. They did have hair like tentacles that were draped over where their mouths should be though.

A Bullusa was apparently the alien version of a Great Dane or something similar. They were just massive pets that acted something like dogs. Guard dogs usually. They could be quite fearsome, when they wanted to be. So Suigetsu had a good reason to be worried.

His friend sighs in relief at that knowledge. "Great. So yeah, Sassy. You should start being nicer, if you ever want to be a girlfriend!" He reminds him.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that." The Squidus says as she turns to leave, running her hand along Sasuke's shoulder suggestively. "He is cute, especially for a human." Her nose twitches. "Oh…wait. You're not a human. That's just a glamour?" Apparently, her nose or whatever passed for it, figured it out.

For the most part, humans couldn't tell Sasuke was an alien. Not unless he "slipped up." Other aliens usually could, if they got close enough to smell him though.

Speaking of smells, Sasuke had always loved coming to Keiki. Mostly because of the wonderful scents that almost always cloaked the street café. The scent of freshly baked bread and cakes, along with it's other fantastic cuisines were enough to make even his mouth water. (Not even Sasuke could resist those cakes and he normally hated sweets)!

"You could say that." Sasuke nods as Suigetsu snickers in amusement.

It was hard not to adore Keiki though, especially on a day like this. Spring had finally sprung. The skies was blue, the birds were singing, and the scent of freshly cut grass and fallen rain was everywhere. It was like a scene straight out of a postcard.

The Squidus nods. "Well I usually walk Fluffy past here almost every day." She smiles. Well as much as a Squidus could smile, anyway." So maybe, I'll see you around?" Suigetsu was never going to let him live this down!

"Maybe. Nice meeting you. I think _Fluffy_ wants to continue his walk though." Sasuke nods politely.

Great. A Squidus liked him. Sasuke couldn't lie. Human females held no interest for him, but neither did female aliens. It was something that he had never told anyone. Not even Suigetsu, but he preferred men.

The Squidus shrugs and heads off. It probably wasn't fair because Sasuke knew that he wasn't exactly conducting a scientific study on the matter, but in his experience…alien women tended to realize when someone wasn't interested sooner. He thought this might have something to with their generally better sense of smell, but Sasuke didn't want to ask. It just seemed impolite to do so.

"Even alien chicks are all over you." Suigetsu rolls his eyes.

Well now was as good a time as any, Sasuke supposed. It wasn't that he was hiding his preference. "It's not the _chicks'_ attention that I want." His friend had just never asked and well apparently, most people just assumed he was straight.

The Arashi blinks and Sasuke knew that he had stunned him. Suigetsu was a Samehada, but there were two subspecies of Samehadas. Sasuke wasn't really sure what the difference was, but he knew that his friend was the subspecies known as an Arashi.

Suigetsu bites on his straw as he sucks down some more of his water. The Samehada were definitely an aquatic species by nature. From what he understood, It didn't matter whether it was the Akatsuki or Arashi Subtype. Bad things happened to them when they got dehydrated.

He was clearly sucking on his drink to buy time though. "I mean, I guess I should have known." Suigetsu smirks. "You've have girls throwing themselves at you for years and you've never shown an interest. That and your hair is way too perfect to be straight."

Sasuke splashes his drink at Suigetsu for that. "You're such a stereotypical bastard sometimes!" Maybe, his friend needed a good kick in the nuts to learn not to make stupid jokes like that.

Suigetsu laughs. "Whatever. You love me anyway. Hopefully, just in the bro type of way though. I mean, I like you and everything Sassy. I am just way too into women to like you that way." Sasuke could only roll his eyes at that.

Well not that he had expected any other kind of reaction, but it was nice to have that out of the way. At least now, the other man wouldn't pout if some _alien chicks_ hit on him anymore.

"Right. Well you're still nuts. Going to Konoha is just asking for it." Sasuke shrugs.

Konoha was what the Kasai Alliance called their headquarters on Earth. "I don't know what you're so worried about, Sassy." They were essentially a group of mostly alien superheroes who were tasked with protecting the Kasai Universe. "They're Superheroes. What do you think they're really going to do to us?" Suigetsu shrugs as he looks at Sasuke and the two teenagers pay for their meal.

Sasuke didn't know exactly. As proud as he was of his alien heritage, it wasn't something he advertised. He could only vaguely remember another home. One far from this galaxy.

He might as well be human from a cultural standpoint. It was just that he looked so much like a human naturally and that he was raised here, that sometimes it was hard to remember that he was actually an alien. Until he shifted or another alien reminded him that his scent was anything, but human.

 _He had only been a child at the time. A child playing in the Royal Courtyard with the other children. This wasn't unusual. The children were often gathered there while their parents conducted official business inside._

 _"Sasuke, catch!" Another Sharingan child threw a ball at him._

 _Not that they cared. The Courtyard was beautiful and ancient. Gorgeous stone walls and ruins to climb, crawl on, hide on, or jump off of were everywhere. There were some places where rainwater would pour forth in a fashion similar to a small waterfall. Those were fun!_

 _The Courtyard had all sorts of trees and exotic planets as well. It was the perfect place to play Hide and Seek or catch and of course the sight of the castle in the distance was always an inspiring one._

 _"I GOT IT!" He chased off after the ball, but ended up traveling just a little too far._

 _Someone grabbed him and knocked him out. When he woke up, Sasuke was on a ship. He'd been kidnapped!_

 _Sasuke might have only been a child at the time, but he knew that happened to a lot of children like him. Wealthy parents were always terrified their child would be kidnapped and possibly sold for ransom or worse._

 _He could hear people in the front of the ship talking. "How long do you think the brat will be out?" About him!_

 _"Hard to say. I'd say at least a few more hours." Another alien looked at the first._

 _Upon hearing that, Sasuke shifted into a tiny insect and flew as fast as he could until he saw an escape pod. It was his only chance._

 _Sasuke immediately shifted back and hit the button. "Take me back to Amaterasu!" He had no idea how to pilot a pod, but Sasuke knew that the artificial intelligence in the pod would be able to handle such a simple command._

 _"Request processed." The child sighed in relief. "Request denied." His eyes widened in horror._

 _"What?! Why?!" He needed to get out of here and as quickly as possible!_

 _There was a slight pause. "There is not enough fuel to reach that destination. Please select another." Oh._

 _Well if he got to another planet, he could just get more fuel and then go home. "Select nearest inhabitable planet." The words came out of his mouth before he even really knew what he was saying._

 _"YOU THERE! GET BACK HERE!" Oh no! "YOU LITTLE BRAT! THINK YOU'RE SNEAKY, HUH?!" His kidnappers had found him._

 _One of them tried to grab him, but the pod slammed shut. "Request Granted. Destination the Milky Way Galaxy. Planet Earth." And it took off._

Sasuke shrugs. "I don't know. I'd just rather not push our luck."

He wasn't sure how long it took him to reach Earth, but he soon found out Earth didn't naturally have the fuel necessary for his ship. The child had asked everyone that he met, but no one knew what he was talking about back then.

Later on Sasuke had realized that there were aliens on Earth. It was just that at the time Sharingan hadn't authorized Earth to be an allied planet. So there weren't Sharingans on that planet. It was considered a "neutral" one when it came to his home world.

"Oh stop being such a scaredy-cat!" Suigetsu drags him off. "I just wanna go look!"

* * *

Of course, he had asked some of the other aliens he ran into about getting home. Apparently, no one wanted to risk taking him home or sending a message to his world. A powerful race had its eye on potentially annexing Earth into its realm of influence and that race was less than fond of Sharingans. It would have started a war, most likely.

"Fine. We'll go look." Sasuke sighs.

"Oh look! A kitty cat!" Suigetsu suddenly stops dragging Sasuke around in the middle of a street to pet the "cat."

Sasuke's eyes widen. Oh no! This wasn't good. That wasn't just any ole housecat. That was a Bastet!

"Did you just refer to me as a Kitty Cat?" The Bastet raises an eyebrow incredulously.

It was rather large for a cat. Probably around the size of Ocelot, Sasuke supposed. Most of it was stormy gray furred, but on top of its head were brilliant purple feathers and matching ones adorned the tip of its tail. A few red feathers were on its stomach and its violet eyes glowed with even more intensity than even moonlight.

Suigetsu blinks. "Oh. Not a regular cat. I didn't notice the feathers at first. Sorry."

"I'll have you know that I'm a Bastet!" The feline alien gives him a dirty look. "My people were the first alien race to discover this planet thousands of years ago! The Egyptians worshiped us as Gods!" Oh boy.

Sasuke was familiar with this breed. The Egyptian Goddess known as Bastet was either named after them or they were named after her. He wasn't really sure, but he did know a couple of important facts about them.

They were very proud. "Whoa! Whoa! Sheesh! Sorry!" Which apparently, Suigetsu had just discovered.

They were also extremely rare. The breed had been hunted almost to extinction for its unique ability. They could see the future. (Apparently not their own or else, they wouldn't have been hunted down to such abysmally low numbers…but Sasuke digressed).

"He really is sorry." Sasuke leans down in a subtle bow to the irritated feline. "Suigetsu, just isn't up to date on his Alienology." The study of aliens.

The Bastet huffs. "Well at least one of you has manners. Let's see here…you've earned a future reading." Uh oh.

Sasuke wasn't sure that was a good idea. There were times that it was better to just let things unfold naturally. Apparently, no one told the Bastet that though.

 **"Your blood nears. An awakening awaits for you on the Island."** The alien's eyes begin to grow even more brightly than usual. **Fear, blood and sweat. A love you can't forget. All things foreseen by Bastet."** The Bastet either didn't notice this or didn't care. Sasuke doubted it could stop telling the prophecy, even if she tried.

The Bastet's eyes stop glowing and she blinks. She takes one final look at Sasuke and scampers off. "Well that was weird." Suigetsu stares at the feline as she runs away.

Very weird. Weird enough that Sasuke really didn't think that going to the island was a good idea. He knew exactly which one the other alien had meant. The one that Suigetsu wanted to drag him to, of course.

"Yeah." He narrows his eyes. "We aren't going to Konoha!"

Suigetsu laughs. "You really don't think that we're not going, after all **that** do you?!" Great. Just great.

The Arashi obviously thought that the "cat's" warning was an invitation. An invitation that he couldn't resist. Did he seriously miss the fear, blood, and sweat part of the prophecy?!

"It was just a dumb cat." Sasuke shrugs. "Don't put too much stock into it."

The Samehada gives Sasuke a dirty look. "I know that you don't believe that. You bowed to the furball and you don't bow to anyone." Sadly, the Uchiha couldn't argue with that on the grounds of accuracy.

"Well I was just being polite." That was a bit of a White Lie, but whatever worked.

Suigetsu laughs. "Sure. Well, since you're so nice and all…I'm sure that you won't mind me taking your Sharingan on a joyride to the island." And with that, the white haired alien hops onto the beautiful, sleek ruby red hovercraft. The Sharingan had been parked in the parking lot by the cafe. "Right?" The only reason Sasuke had felt safe leaving it there was because you had to scan your fingerprints into the machine to even drive it. If you're prints weren't registered in the system, it wasn't going anywhere.

The Sharingan had two meanings. The first was the name of his species and the second referred to a particular kind of hovercraft. The one that Suigetsu was currently sitting on.

"Damn good that it's already red." Sasuke glares at him. "I'd hate to have the bloodstains be too noticeable."

Suigetsu squeaks, but he remained undeterred. "How'd they decide to name this type of ship, after your species…anyway?" Ah. So he thought a change of topic could save him! Ha!

The Arashi clearly didn't know who he was dealing with! He didn't seriously think that Sasuke was that easily distracted, did he? Well he was in for a rude awakening!

"Apparently, my species designed that kind of ship." He shrugs. "So it makes sense that it was named after us."

There were a lot of hovercrafts out there. Hovercrafts essentially acted as the flying cars or bicycles. It was just sometimes, they were also heavily armored. It varied extensively.

Suigetsu nods as he pats the seat next to him. "Okay! Cool!" He grins. "So let's go! After all, this is one of the best models out there. So even if we run into trouble, we can out fly them."

That wasn't completely inaccurate. There were only two kinds of hovercrafts that were actually superior to Sharingans. The Mangekyo and Rinnegan. Each of them cost more than house though. In general, no civilian was ever going to get a license to drive those two kinds of ships. Sharingans were a bit more flexible.

"You're still suicidal." Sasuke sighs as he gets on the hovercraft with him. "But I should go with you. Just to keep you from getting killed. You don't even know how to fly this thing!"

Suigetsu nods determinedly. "Yeah. Hey, how'd you get your hands on this sweet ride and where the fuck did you learn how to drive it?" Those were good points.

It was expensive. Really, expensive. Sasuke had basically poured all his savings that he had into it. And still, it had taken three years to save up for. He was nineteen and had been saving since he was 16.

"I saved up." He shrugs. "A lot and as for how I learned how to drive, Kakashi taught me." Kakashi somehow figured out that Sasuke was a Sharingan and figured that it was something of Sasuke's birthright to be able to drive one.

Suigetsu blinks and nods. "Well that was cool of him. I mean he always was my favorite teacher!" Probably because Kakashi just had them watch movies and take notes, instead of standard teaching…but whatever.

Kakashi was cool in his own way. Sasuke just wished the idiot wouldn't be late to nearly everything. Oh wait. He was getting off track here.

"Yeah, it was. Alright." Sasuke pauses. "So we'll go. We'll have a quick look and then, we'll come straight home." He gives Suigetsu a dirty look. "Got it?"

Suigetsu grins fang-tactically and nods excitedly. "Yeah! Totally!" He beams at Sasuke even more. "Scouts Honor!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes at the other man's response. Suigetsu had never been a Boy Scout and they both knew it. Whatever. The Uchiha had to take his friend to Konoha.

If he didn't, the other alien would probably go anyway. Well he would likely try to go, even though he didn't know how to fly the Sharingan. It was the sort of thing that only Suigetsu would be dumb enough to do.

"Good. Well, I'm going to regret this. But let's go." Sasuke smiles as he flies them off towards Konoha!


	2. Chapter 2

Amaterasu

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. This chapter will be filled with lots of information about Sasuke's backstory. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter because I find AU to be a fun concept to play with.

Chapter 2

The nice thing about the Sharingan was that it was fast. In almost no time at all, they arrived at Konoha. Well more specifically, they were hovering a few hundred feet above the ocean and about a hundred yards away from the island itself.

"Whoa!" Suigetsu was obviously impressed by the island. "This place is a lot bigger than I thought it was going to be." And Sasuke had to admit, that he was in the same boat as his friend in this regard. (Pun intended since they were out in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean)!

The island was pretty large. In its center was a beautiful city made of mostly stately solid gray marble. Konoha's buildings were surrounded by a lush green forest and bordering the island were sandy white beaches.

It was all too perfect to be real. "Alright. You've seen it. Let's get going." And there was a very good reason for that. It was an artificial island. Nature rarely made such perfect divisions between landscapes, after all.

"Awe. You're no fun!" Suigetsu pouts.

As curious as Sasuke was about Konoha, he knew better than to get caught hovering around it. He didn't think the superheroes would take too kindly to that. They'd probably think that they were under attack or something.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "I just don't want to get caught. It's one thing to blow up a mailbox." He pauses. "It's another for a group of superheroes to catch you, trespassing on their private property."

"You know, your friend is right." Sasuke blinks as he quickly whirls their Sharingan around and comes face to face with an Akatsuki on a Mangekyo. "Sneaking around our HQ is a lot worse than blowing up a mailbox."

The other man was only about twenty feet away from him. His powerful crimson red and midnight black craft probably had silencers on it. That was likely how he had been able to sneak up on them so easily.

He had to be an Akatsuki. Sasuke had seen a few pictures of the more aggressive of the Samehada Subspecies, but unfortunately he knew little about them. "Suigetsu, remind me again what the difference is between the two types?" Well other than they had blue skin and sharper teeth than even the Arashi.

His friend was currently staring at the other Samehada in awe. It was likely that Suigetsu had never met an Akatsuki face to face before. After all, the human race still dominated Earth. Only about 0.5% of the sentient population was made up of alien "immigrants."

"Well…basically they're a lot bigger, stronger, and their water attacks are more wild." Suigetsu pauses. "They have less control though and obviously we're the better looking and smarter version!"

The Akatsuki just laughs at that. "He was mostly right until that last part at least." His fangs were pearly white and gleaming underneath the bright sunlight of the ocean sky. "I mean, look at us. Obviously, I'm better looking and I'm definitely smarter than the knock off version."

Sasuke was more worried about this teeth and the fact that he had a better craft than who was winning this informal Beauty Contest. That didn't really matter to him, but he'd take what he could get.

"What'd you say?!" Damn Suigetsu's pride. "That is so not true!" They should be getting out of here, not debating about which kind of Samehada was the best one!

They really needed to get out of here before the blue alien got closer. The salty scent of the ocean air would mask Sasuke's scent for a bit. Not for long though. While he was proud to be a Sharingan, he knew that Earth was still listed as a Neutral Planet when it came to his homeworld.

If he was found here, it was going to raise a lot of questions. The last thing that he needed was for the Senju to find out about his presence here!

"Whatever brat. What I'm more interested is what are the two of you doing here?" The alien races towards them. "And where did you get a Sharingan? Most civilians can't drive those things." He circles them menacingly.

Ever since he had come to Earth, he had kept a low profile to avoid them. Now, he might have just blown his cover. While other aliens could usually tell that he wasn't human, apparently Sharingans didn't carry a particularly unique alien scent. More of a generic one and he had used that to his advantage for most of his life.

 _Once Sasuke realized that he couldn't get home without potentially risking a war, he knew that he would have to find a way to survive on this strange new planet. A planet that he figured probably would be classified as a Chunin._

 _"Hello." He glances around as he walked inside a large building with many children inside it and towards the nearest adult._

 _Planets were given classifications based on how advanced their dominant species was. The lowest classification was Rock. It simply meant that the planet had no life forms on it at all. After that there were Academy Planets that usually had only single celled life forms or very basic multi-cellar ones. Sometimes Academy Planets went onto become Genin Planets though._

 _A human woman smiled at him. "Oh! Aren't you just the sweetest little thing. Are you lost?" Some things were universal, a smile was one of them._

 _To become a Genin Planet, there had to be at least one sentient species on a planet capable of developing a language and presumably using at least some form of basic tools. After that there were Chunin Planets. Those planets had advanced life forms that were just beginning to be capable of space travel. Earth was likely a Chunin._

 _"Yes, I'm very lost." Sasuke nodded and tried his best to look cute and helpless._

 _Unfortunately, that hadn't been a particularly difficult feat to manage. That's exactly what he was. He was alone and on a strange planet that he knew almost nothing about. He was helpless._

 _She hugged him. "It's alright. Do you know your phone number? We can call your parents." Obviously, the human female was trying to comfort him though._

 _Well Sasuke supposed that it was probably a good thing that this wasn't' a Jonin Planet. A Jonin Planet whose dominant species was capable of traveling throughout space with ease and had evolved a highly complex civilization. After that, there were ANBU Planets. They were like Jonin Planets only, they had likely joined some sort of alliance and usually specialized in something._

 _He shook his head. "No, I don't." That was the truth. He had no idea what the woman meant by a number in this case, but at least she seemed to be trying to help him._

 _Finally, there were the Kage Planets. Those were the most advanced. They generally annexed lower level planets and lead alliances. Sharingan, his home, was a Kage Planet. These were obviously the rarest kinds of planets._

 _Eventually, the human female decided that Sasuke must be an "orphan" and she put him in a strange place known as an orphanage. This was apparently, where children without parents lived._

 _A short while after that, he was "adopted" by a family known as the Hyugas. The Hyugas were extremely wealthy by human standards. Almost aristocratic. While they weren't the warmest family that Sasuke could have asked for, he did learn a lot for them. If nothing else, they had given him quite the thorough education when it came to Earth and particularly, human society._

"It doesn't matter how I got it." Sasuke glares at the Akatsuki, feeling more than a little defiant. "It's registered and you know it. It wouldn't let me fly it without my fingerprints being in the system."

He had told the Hyugas about his home, about his family, and most importantly the Senjus. The Senjus lived on another Kage Planet and had been rivals with the Sharingan race as long as he could remember. They were also very interested in annexing Earth and since his planet had Earth listed as neutral, that meant that he couldn't risk going home or having someone to get him.

Thankfully, the Hyugas had seemed to understand that. Probably because they were such political animals. Most of them occupied some position of authority in human government, after all and they had never pressed him for more information about his heritage than he was willing to give. So for over ten years, Sasuke had successfully lived amongst humans without most of them ever being any of the wiser.

The Akatsuki smirks. "Oh, I know that it's registered. That's why I'm not trying to arrest you for stealing, Brat." Sasuke couldn't help, but twitch at that label.

"Right. So we're going to go now." He knew that he really had to get out of there before he lost his temper. "We were just curious." And did something stupid.

"I know you're not a human. So what are you?" The Konohaian circles them more.

Sasuke glances back at Suigetsu anxiously. He got the feeling that they were essentially prey that was being circled by a shark. He wondered, if the other man felt the same way.

"That's pretty rude." The Arashi hisses at him. "Asking him what he is, before you've even give us your name!"

Great. Suigetsu was going to be stupid for him. That meant that Sasuke had only one choice. He was going to have to floor it.

The other alien just laughs. "Well you've both got guts. Gotta give you that." His fangs were even more visible when he laughed. "I'm Kisame. You probably know me better as SharkTooth though." Fuck.

They were so screwed. SharkTooth was one of the known members of the Kasai Alliance on Earth. This guy was way out of their league. While Suigetsu might fight him anyway, Sasuke knew that it would be suicidal. Though there was a chance that Kisame wasn't going to give them a choice.

"I'm Sasuke." He pauses. "Nice to meet you and everything, but we're going to be late for class." That was a lie, but he was a superhero, right? Kisame was supposed to care about stuff like that.

Suddenly, Sasuke feels Suigetsu tap his shoulder and point up. He tilts his head to the side in response as he does what his friend wanted and his eyes widened. They weren't the only ones in the sky, anymore!

There was a man with russet wings about the size of a condor and wicked looking talons flying over head. And the red head, did not look too happy. He flies over to Kisame in what could only be described as a rather irritated fashion.

"SharkTooth, you know that it's standard procedure to bring anyone who flies too close to the island in for questioning." Oh yeah. "So why are you playing with them?" He was pissed.

Kisame groans. "Awe. Gaara, you're no fun."

Right. Whatever. "Suigetsu hold on tight." That was the only warning that he gave his friend before he floored it.

The Mangekyo was just a superior ship. That much was obvious, but Sasuke might be able to fly them to safety while they were distracted by their squabble and the Sharingan did have one advantage over them. Agility.

"You idiot! You're letting them get away." The winged alien glares at Kisame as he takes out a KC.

Sasuke executes a series of complicated flips through the air as he tries to use gravity to get them to go faster. "SASSY, I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" Apparently, it was working to a degree. Suigetsu wouldn't be getting motion sickness like that, if they weren't going at top speeds.

"Itachi, get out here immediately. We've got two unidentified people aboard a Sharingan." He pauses. "At least one of which is an Arashi."

The KC was the Konoha Communicator. Essentially, it functioned as the most awesome cell phone ever. Though something was bugging Sasuke besides the fact that they were currently fleeing from at least two, soon to be three Konohaians.

That name was familiar. He shakes his head and pushes that thought to the back of his mind. Getting away took priority. He could ask questions later.

His keen alien hearing was able to pick up the reply to the red head though. "Understood. Teleporting over." Damn it!

"Shit! Did you hear that, Sassy?" Suigetsu sounds close to panicking. "They're sending someone else after us!"

Yeah. Sasuke got that part. He continues doing loops that would have made an Olympic Gymnastic jealous. It was really their only shot.

The Mangekyo was bigger, faster, and stronger than the Sharingan. Though it was also heavier. That heaviness meant that his more modest vessel had an advantage when it came to maneuverability.

A second Mangekyo appears in a burst of light. Konoha had devices that could teleport their people. Unfortunately for them, each device was only good for one use and they only had so many. So they saved them for special occasions.

"I guess in a twisted way, we should be flattered." Sasuke grunts as he floors it. "They usually don't use those things. Cheaters."

The second Sharingan was being piloted by a man wearing a mask. There were those in the Kasai Alliance who took great pains to hide their identity. Wearing the animal masks was just another way to do that.

In this case, it was a Weasel Mask. Not that it mattered. What mattered as that the other alien was coming towards him fast.

"AHHHH!" And he had just rammed into their Sharingan from the side.

The Weasel Pilot manages to send a transmission to Sasuke's ship. "If you come peacefully, there is no need for your passenger to get hurt." He pauses. "It's standard procedure to bring in any trespassers for questioning."

Sasuke blinks. Damn. That was a shocker. The Weasel definitely had the voice of a Siren. It was like a silken caress to his ears. Unconsciously, he feels his eyes turn red.

"Sassy! Sassy!" Suigetsu must have noticed. "Your eyes! Your eyes!" Oh fuck! That was **not** good!

He really need to get his eyes to fade back to black. Red eyes were definitely a Sharingan thing. The other man would probably be able to identify him as being one as soon as he saw him up close now!

He glances at Suigetsu helplessly. "Can you handle this?" Sasuke veers the ship towards the ocean's surface.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" They were hurtling towards the water, entirely too fast. "WE'RE GOING TO SINK!"

Sasuke might have been crazy, but he didn't have another choice. He could pull off this dive. The Mangekyo…well it depended on how good the pilot was.

"STOP, AT ONCE!" The superhero's voice rang out, but it was no use.

The Uchiha had already executed the dive. He manages to pull up at the last second, only to get slammed into by the Mangekyo. The force of the impact was enough to knock him out.

* * *

"Target acquired." Itachi notifies his teammates through the KC as he has the Mangekyo catch the falling Sharingan.

Damn it. That had been a close one. Whoever was piloting the other craft was good. Too good actually.

Civilians usually couldn't fly like that. Hell, he knew that **humans** couldn't fly like that. The human body was an impressive feat of evolution, but it just hadn't evolved the same reflexes as a few of the other sentient species of the Kasai Universe. So that told him that he wasn't dealing with a human pilot. Not even an "Olympian."

Apparently, humans had these contests of physical prowess every few years and competed with rival tribes. Itachi didn't completely understand the custom, but he knew one thing. Olympians were some of the strongest, fastest, and most agile humans on Earth. Even they couldn't have pulled off what this Sharingan Pilot had though. Definitely an alien.

"Alright!" Kisame flies over to him. "You got them! Sneaky little brats, eh?"

Itachi couldn't help, but roll his eyes at his friend as they headed towards the island. The Akatsuki certainly had a more playful demeanor than he was accustomed to and he knew that Gaara felt the same way.

Though in this case, his observation wasn't an inaccurate one. "Indeed." Itachi would give credit where credit was due. Accuracy was important.

"Gaara, can you go ahead and prepare a room for our…guests?" Itachi smirks.

The Sunaese nods. "Alright." With that, the red head took off flying.

For now, Itachi decides to focus on getting the passengers back to the island. That should only take a few minutes. What happened after that, well that was a bit more uncertain.

"Kisame, brief me." He was most assuredly not in the mood to beat around the bush.

The Akatsuki sighs. He looked like a child that had gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar to put it mildly.

"Well I saw a Sharingan on the security cameras and decided to check it out." Of course. That was proper protocol.

He nods at him encouragingly as they continue on their flight. "Go on." They did have some time to kill anyway.

The blue alien shrugs. "As far as I can tell, they're just a pair of bratty teens." Uh huh.

Well Itachi wasn't entirely certain that he agreed with that assessment. From what he had seen so far, at least one of those "bratty teens" was an exceptional flier. It was a rare pilot who could give him a fairly good run and while flying at an inferior ship, at that!

A few minutes later, the two joyriders were now inside Konoha. Both of them were restrained and laying on hospital beds. After all, he had smashed into the Sharingan at a vigorous force to put it mildly. There was a good chance they might have sustained some injuries.

That ship was designed to handle crashes well and to minimize potential injuries to riders, but nothing was perfect. There was a reason why the Mangekyo and Rinnegan were considered superior to the Shairngan.

"How extensive are their injuries?" He glances at Karin.

Karin was an Uzumaki. It was a humanoid looking species that was somehow related to the Senju. Though they had several key differences. Their hair was made out of feathers which they would use to attract mates and to use their powers.

Females tended to have healing powers. The males could clone themselves. Obviously, it was always an advantage to have an Uzumaki or two on your side.

"A few cuts and bruises." She looks them over. "I don't think there is anything worth having them bite me for though. I think it was just the force of the impact that did it." The red head smiles as she continues her assessment.

Unfortunately, Itachi knew why she was smiling. There was no denying that both of them were very attractive males. The white haired Arashi was impressive in his own right, but it was the black haired one that had captured most of his attention.

Particularly, his eyes. Unconsciously, Itachi feels his eyes change from smoky gray to crimson red. Damn it!

He tries to hide his shock from Karin though. "That's good news indeed. We'll be able to question them better this way." And he begins to blink rapidly, trying to turn his eyes back to the normal color.

Karin might not know what red eyes meant to his kind, but Kisame would. Kisame and Itachi had spent months in correspondence, preparing for the grand announcement. That Earth was now allied with the Sharingans.

 _"So you finally pulled it off, huh?" Kisame looked at Itachi as the Sharingan walked into Konoha._

 _Itachi nodded in response. Yes, they had finally managed it. Earth had been in dispute for decades. Both the Sharingans and Senjus had wanted to be allied with it (or in the Senjus' case, they had wanted to annex it), but now that was all in the past._

 _He smiles. "Yes, we did. The official announcement will take place exactly one week from now." It was a miracle._

 _"That's cool. So how did you convince them to back off?" The Akatsuki smirked. "I though they were panting after this planet pretty badly. It's not every day you find a Chunin Planet on the edge of going Jonin with this many resources and such a large population."_

 _That was true. Earth had so much potential. It just had to be utilized correctly._

 _Itachi shrugged. "We let them have two other planets that we were eyeing. They feel they got the better end of the deal because they got two and we got one." Itachi thought they were idiots personally._

 _"But you prefer quality over quantity?" The blue skinned smirked again._

 _"Yes, one could say that." Itachi smiled._

That's when Kisame and Gaara made their way into the hospital room and Itachi sighs. He was so screwed as humans said.

Kisame's eyes widen. "Wow. I gotta say, I didn't realize that you were such a cougar, Itachi." He then shoots him a fang-tastic, mischievous grin. "So which one is it? The Arashi or the pilot?"

Itachi sighs. There was no hiding it now. "The pilot." He glances at the sleeping raven haired teen. "Definitely, the pilot."

There was just something so incredibly familiar about him, but he couldn't place it. Itachi would have assumed he was just an extremely fortunate looking human, if it wasn't for his scent. His scent and his reflexes. This was a Sharingan. He had to be.

The gorgeous teen was probably around eighteen or nineteen. Maybe, twenty. He was of age, if only just. Not that Itachi was much older. He was twenty-four himself.

"You like the whole tall, dark, and mysterious thing, huh?" Kisame was never going to let him live this down.

That was irrelevant though. He had found his Mate. And sadly, his Mate appeared to be at least somewhat mischievous or easily influenced by his more mischievous friend.

Oh boy. He wasn't really sure how he was going to explain all this to the rest of the Kasai Alliance, but he supposed he'd just have to start with Jiraiya. Jiraiya was a romantic and one of Konoha's leaders. He'd bet he most sympathetic.

"Apparently." Itachi sighs. "Did you get my Mate's name before all the chaos hit?"

The Akatuski nods as Karin and Gaara stare in shock. "Sasuke." While they might not be as familiar with Sharingan Mating Customs as Kisame was, they knew what a Mate meant. To put it mildly, this was big news.

Itachi blinks. "That can't be possible." He gapes at the sleeping Sharingan and blinks again. Sasuke had been his little brother who was kidnapped and they never heard from again when he was still a child. Though this man was roughly around the same age. Could it really be him though?

Not that such relationships were forbidden back on Amaterasu. Actually, thanks to various advances in technology and evolution there were more than a few species who could Mate with close relatives. While somewhat uncommon, it wasn't taboo on their home planet in the way that it was on Earth.

"Why can nothing ever be easy?" He sighs as he looks at his slumbering Mate.

If it really was Sasuke though, that meant that he had spent over a decade on Earth. He'd likely adopted their customs. Including the social taboo that would make it very difficult for Itachi to persuade him to accept their Bond. Damn it.


	3. Chapter 3

Amaterasu

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I realize this is very much a niche pairing and idea, so I really do appreciate whatever feedback I get. Anyway, I hope that you all like this chapter.

Chapter 3

"Gaara, Karin, can you watch over them?" Itachi sighs. "I'm going to need to speak with Jiraiya immediately and I don't want them to sneak off." The very idea of leaving behind his Mate was a painful one, but it had to be done.

The Toad Sage was his best hope. After all, Jiraiya was one of the leaders of Konoha. If anyone could help him, it was probably the white haired man who had a weakness for writing erotic literature and women with large chests. (Which was probably why he was married to Tsunade).

Gaara nods. "Of course." Itachi had always valued the Sunaese's professionalism. Though he supposed that was probably just something that went with the territory of being from a Kage Planet.

A planet wouldn't get that prestigious title, if its inhabitants weren't capable of focusing on important tasks. Kage planets were extremely rare for good reason. It was almost impossible to get that designation.

"Thank you, my friend." Itachi smiles as he places his hand on the red head's shoulder and turns to go.

Karin smiles at him. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that they don't go anywhere!" Upon hearing this, Itachi nods gratefully. Just as he was about to leave though, Kisame had to go and open his big fat mouth.

He should have expected it, really. The Samehada race was not exactly known for its subtlety, especially Akatsukis.

"Hey! Why didn't you ask me to watch them?!" He glares at the other alien and this prompts a sigh from the Sharingan Prince.

Wonderful. "Because, I know you." Itachi smirks. "You're more an attack dog than a guard dog." Then he pauses. "Well perhaps, shark would be more accurate in your case."

Kisame smirks as well and he nods in understanding. Good. That was one crisis adverted. Now, he just had to figure out what he was going to do with his newfound Mate. His Mate who likely had only the faintest idea what it meant to be a Sharingan, let alone someone's Mate! This was a disaster in the making!

A beautiful disaster though. Sasuke had certainly grown well. Itachi sighs and shakes his head as he quickly heads off to find Jiraiya. He needed to concentrate on more important things than the other Sharingan's fortunate looks.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke wakes up and looks around. Immediately, he notices that he was restrained by a very special kind of metal. One that he recognized was designed to hold even the most _hardy_ of aliens.

"Oh good!" A skinny red headed girl smiles at him. "You're awake." That's when Sasuke notices her feathers. "How are you feeling?" She was an alien.

He wasn't the only one waking up though. Sasuke could hear Suigetsu groaning and his friend immediately tries to sit up and walk off. He didn't get far though. He could sit up, but he wasn't getting off the hospital bed anytime soon.

Suigetsu blinks. "Um Sassy, where the Hell are we?" He looks around warily.

"You're both inside the medical wing of Konoha's Headquarters." A winged alien watches them like a hawk. "You're fortunate that your injuries were relatively minor, but you were still trespassing. So you're being restrained until it's determined what we're going to do with the two of you."

Which judging by those wings and talons, the male alien might actually be part hawk or something. Not that Sasuke could judge. That was actually one of the more "normal" looking body types for even humanoid aliens. Compared to the Squidus, this alien looked like a supermodel.

Kisame gives Gaara a dirty look. "Don't go scaring the brats off, particularly the pilot." Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that.

Why was the Akatsuki so worried about scaring him off. Did he know that Sasuke was a Sharingan? Certainly, his shifting abilities could be useful in a group like this. Though didn't he realize what sort of political trouble, adding him to the team could create?

The Senjus were still out there. Most likely, they still had their sights set on Earth. And it was almost certain that they were still competing against his people. Locked in what seemed to be an endless struggle for supremacy.

"I'm just being honest." He glances at Sasuke and Suigetsu. "I'm Gaara. You can call me that or the Kazekage." The red head gestures towards the female Uzumaki. "That's Karin. Her superhero name is Banshee."

Sasuke looks at Karin a little more warily after that. One didn't get a nickname like Banshee without good reason. She was probably tougher than she looked.

"That's good to know and everything, but we were really just curious." Oh boy. Suigetsu was apparently really going to try this. "We weren't going to like do anything!"

Kisame chuckles and rolls his eyes playfully. "You really have no idea what you just got yourself into." He pauses for a moment. "I think you brats are telling the truth and normally, it probably wouldn't take that long to release you. Unfortunately or fortunately, this is now a very delicate situation though."

Gaara snorts in amusement. Sasuke had a feeling that delicate wasn't a word that the Akatsuki often uttered. Nor did he particularly feel like it was often associated with him.

"And why is it a delicate situation?" Sasuke highly doubted they were the first people to try to sneak a peek.

Surely, they had some kind of protocols in place. That was almost a given really. So why was the other man acting like this was such a big deal. He seemed almost embarrassed?

Karin giggles and blushes. "Well…that's not really up to us to answer." Oh yeah. Sasuke was officially freaking out now. Banshee was blushing!

That couldn't be a good sign. What could possibly make someone with that particular nickname blush?

"Alright. Well who can answer it?" Sasuke smirks as he hears Suigetsu ask that question. "Cause we don't really wanna lay around here indefinitely." That was his friend. He always so wonderfully direct. No bullshit! " You know what I'm saying?"

Gaara playfully rolls his eyes. "That's for Itachi to answer. At the moment, he's in a discussion with the Toad Sage." He shrugs. "He's the one who will decide your ultimate fate."

The Toad Sage?! Wonderful! If Kisame was one of their star players, the Toad Sage was one of the managers. He was big time.

Sasuke didn't get it. Why were they going to such lengths to deal with the two of them? Yeah, they were both aliens. But so was almost everyone on this base. So that shouldn't be an issue.

That meant something strange was going on and Sasuke didn't like it. They were dealing with a large group of powerful aliens. He probably only could identify a handful of their species and that wasn't good.

If it came down to a fight, he knew almost nothing about them. Knowledge was power. Hopefully, it wouldn't though. As Suigetsu had repeated said, they were the good guys.

* * *

Elsewhere Jiraiya blinks when he sees Itachi walk into his office. That wasn't particularly unusual as of late though. The man was the Sharingan Prince and Earth had just been recognized an ally of his home planet with the formal announcement being scheduled in just a few days. What was unusual was how panicked Itachi looked.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" He had never known the other man to be so forlorn about anything before.

The Sharingan sighs. "Well we found a couple of joyriders by our island. Normally, I wouldn't worry about it." He pauses. "But one of them is a Sharingan and apparently, my Mate."

Jiraiya blinks. Whatever he had expected, it hadn't been that. Though that didn't explain why Itachi looked so worried.

"Well that's wonderful news!" He smiles at Itachi.

The other superhero takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "In most cases, I'd be ecstatic about finding my Mate. Unfortunately, it's complicated." And that was putting it rather mildly.

The Toad Sage tilts his head to the side and it wasn't hard to guess why. Complicated and Mates wasn't usually a thing for the alien species who had evolved in that way. It was just supposed to be automatic.

"Well then uncomplicated it." The old man winks at him.

Itachi chuckles. "I wish that it was that simple. He also happens to be my brother." That was the issue.

Well that wasn't exactly the issue. To his people, that fact would have raised only a few eyebrows. Even then though, no one would have actively protested it. A Mate was a Mate and really, it was as simple as that.

Sadly, that wasn't the case on Earth. Humans tended to make everything more complicated than it had to be. Honestly, it was a wonder that they ever managed to produce, let along that there were almost ten billion of them.

"I thought that your brother was dead though. Do you have a second one?" Jiraiya frowns in an utterly baffled way.

The young prince could only shake his head. "I thought he was dead as well. Somehow though, he ended up on Earth. And I only have one brother. Sasuke. My adorable baby brother is now all grown up and he's presumably been raised in a mostly human way for well over a decade." Itachi had faith that Jiraiya was now more than capable of seeing the problem.

The older superhero frowns and Itachi sighs again. Yes, Jiraiya had connected the dots and now understood the situation at hand.

"That's…well you're right. That is complicated." He pats him on the back reassuringly. "Well still. It's an instinctual process. So it shouldn't be that difficult. Congratulations."

Itachi raises an eyebrow. He didn't really think that it was going to be that easy, did he? He couldn't possibly be that naïve.

Jiraiya chuckles. "Well if nothing else, Itachi…you do have your good looks to fall back on."

He supposed that was true. "You had better hope that Tsunade doesn't find out that you said that." The busty blonde might take it the wrong way and Itachi had no desire to create a rift between the husband and wife.

"Oh believe me, that woman is fully aware that I'm only interested in females." He shrugs. "No offense. Love is love, but to me there's nothing that can surpass the beauty of the feminine form in all its glory."

That didn't exactly break Itachi's heart. It wasn't as though he was trying to seduce Jiraiya and he knew the man well enough to realize he wasn't prejudice.

"No offense was taken." Itachi sighs again. "They came close to our base and were trespassing." He was doing entirely too much of that today. "For obvious reasons, I would like for you to overlook that or let them off with a warning, perhaps?"

It was against protocol, but he could only assume that the superhero would humor him. After all, Jiraiya understood the situation. Certain accommodations were only to be expected.

"Yes, I think that I can let them off with a rather stern warning." Jiraiya chuckles. "I must be getting soft in my old age. Now, let's go back to your Mate and see if we can't get you a date with him or something." And with that, the two men quickly head back to the hospital room where Suigetsu and Sasuke were staying.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke tries his best not to stare as the Toad Sage and a gorgeous superhero walk inside. He could tell by his scent that this was the one who had worn the Weasel Mask.

Now, Sasuke knew why. No one would have ever been able to focus on superhero stuff, if someone that stunning was walking around all the time. He had a face to match his voice.

"I do apologize for the rough welcome that you both received." The white haired man chuckles.

Suigetsu apparently was feeling lucky. "No biggie. So we're just gonna go now and we'll call it a day." He grins at the other man. "No harm, no foul. What do you say?"

Sasuke barely refrains from snorting. Nothing was ever that easy. That was especially so when you were dealing with this many aliens.

"Well I wish it was that simple." The younger alien stares at them with beautiful crimson red eyes.

Sasuke felt almost hypnotized by them. He could practically feel his own eyes turning red. Well he supposed there was no hiding what he was now. That was a distinctly Sharingan Trait.

"Perhaps, we should give them their privacy." Gaara releases Suigetsu form his binding. "You are to come with us. This is… a family affair." And with that, the red head drags Suigetsu off.

It seemed that the Kazekage would book no protests. He completely ignores the flailing Suigetsu, in favor of gesturing towards his comrades to follow him.

Kisame sighs. "I always miss the good stuff." He looks back at Itachi. "You better tell me what happened or I'll just look at the security tapes." He winks, before heading off after Gaara.

Karin looks at Sasuke somewhat apologetically. Probably because she felt like she was being rude by allowing his friend to be "kidnapped." That didn't last long though. In almost no time at all, the red headed woman follows after her friends.

"COME ON! LET GO OF ME!" The sounds of Suigetsu's struggles could be heard, but it was to no avail! "THAT'S MY FRIEND BACK THERE! I'M NOT JUST GOING TO LEAVE HIM BEHIND!"

Sasuke smiles upon hearing that. If nothing else, Suigetsu was definitely loyal. Though he was more worried about getting them out of this alive than anything else.

Jiraiya rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Well you certainly do have a very loyal friend." He chuckles.

"You could say that." Sasuke smirks.

Itachi just shakes his head as he sits on the bed next to Sasuke. "I want to undo your restraints, but you have to promise not to attempt anything foolish. We are not going to play Hide and Seek." He pokes his forehead and Sasuke's eyes widen in recognition.

* * *

 _"Foolish little brother, you're good at Hide and Go Seek." Another Sharingan smiled at him and poked his forehead. "But I will always find you."_

 _Sasuke grumbled. His big brother always found him. He was just too good at guessing where all the good hiding spots were!_

 _He didn't know how the other prince did it. "What gave me away?"_

 _Itachi smiled and pulled him close. "Instinct, I suppose. Come along. Mother and father told me to fetch you for dinner."_

 _The younger Sharingan cuddled into his brother's affectionate hug. "Do we have to? I heard that it's going to be all the yucky kind of vegetables?" He whined up at him._

 _His big brother shook his head in amusement. "You're a Sharingan Prince and you're hiding from vegetables?" He shook his head again. "You really are foolish sometimes. Don't worry. I saved you some of those tomatoes you like so much."_

 _Sasuke broke into a big grin at that. Tomatoes were amazing! They were this fruit from some far away planet called Earth. As they weren't an allied planet though, it was pretty expensive to import them._

 _"Really?" He beamed at his older brother._

 _Itachi smiled and nodded. "Yes, I did. Come along now." He laced his fingers with Sasuke's and led him off. "We really shouldn't keep mother and father waiting."_

* * *

He blinks and looks at him in shock. "Brother?"

Could it really be him though? The name Itachi sounded so familiar, but it was all so distant. Like the memory of a dream. He scarcely thought about Amaterasu anymore. He'd lived on Earth for twelve years and he never thought he was ever going home. So why would he?

Itachi wasn't really sure if it was a good thing Sasuke had recognized him or not. If he hadn't, there was a chance he could have slowly warmed the other man up to the idea of them being Mates. Though this could also help to build trust.

"Yes, it's me." He smiles and kisses his forehead. "I told you that I would always find you and I've never lied to you before." The Sharingan Prince sighs. "It's just this time, we had to play a particularly long game of Hide and Go Seek."

He could feel Jiraiya's eyes on them, but at the moment the elder Uchiha just didn't care. He had his brother back and his Mate was sitting on the same bed as him. His instincts were purring with primal pleasure, while his more analytic mind was panicking.

It was highly unlikely that Sasuke was going to immediately agree to be with him. His human upbringing no doubt would have soured him against the idea of such an unconventional relationship, but still he had to try. A broken Mating Bond was a fate far worse than death.

Sasuke stares at him in shock. "Yeah. About twelve years long. T-That's got to be some kind of record." There were so many emotions dancing in his ruby red orbs, but they were all passing too quickly for Itachi to properly identify them. "But yeah…it'd be great, if you could undo the restraints."

Itachi nods and quickly frees Sasuke. "I really am sorry about that. I didn't realize who you were at first and I needed time to explain things." He still needed time to explain this, but right now…that would be enough.

Maybe, if he could reestablish their old bond…the rest would fall into place. That would be ideal. Then again, when had anything ever been that easy for the Sharingan Prince? Never. That's when.

Sasuke immediately hugs him. "It's alright. I understand." He rests his head on Itachi's neck and deeply inhales his scent. "I missed you."

It was a natural reaction for an alien. Aliens in general were creatures that highly valued their sense of smell. It was a comfort thing and that just made Itachi feel guilty.

Guilty for responding to such an innocent gesture in such a not so innocent manner. "I missed you too. More than you'll ever know." He smiles at Sasuke. "And I'm sure that our parents will feel the same way."

Did Sasuke feel it, wondered? Could his foolish little brother and beautiful Mate feel what he felt or had his Sharingan instincts been buried too deeply for him to notice? Even if they weren't, perhaps he would just interpret them as a brotherly affection rather than a romantic one.

Oh well. For now, he'd work on establishing a platonic bond with him. His instincts might be screaming at him just to mark that elegant, creamy pale neck…but Itachi wasn't an animal. He could control himself. Well at least he hoped that he could.

Sasuke blinks at that. "Our parents? They're still alive?" He didn't know why that shocked him.

They were the King and Queen. Most Monarchs on Sharingan tended to live long lives and Shariganians had long lifespans to begin with so that was certainly saying something.

"Of course, they're still alive. There's so much that I have to tell you, Sasuke." Itachi sighs as he embraces him tightly. "So much that I have to share with you, but first…I have to know. How did you survive?"

The younger Sharingan bites his lower lip. He didn't want to make Itachi feel guilty, but he had asked. "I managed to Shift and get into an escape pod. There wasn't enough fuel to get home. So I had it go to the nearest inhabitable planet."

For once, Sasuke knew that he had truly surprised his brother. Itachi looked absolutely stunned. There was no other way to describe it.

"And you must have realized that it was a neutral planet that we were disputing with the Senju." Itachi sighs. "It's difficult not to hate them sometimes." He then smiles. "None of that matters now though. You're back. That's the important thing."

It was bad when Itachi said it was difficult not to hate someone. His memories might be fuzzy, but he remembered the other man being a very loving person. Itachi was a Pacifist by nature, which was why it was strange to see him here.

The Kasai Alliance was definitely not a passive one. They fought the "Bad Guys" a lot. So what was Itachi doing here, if he wasn't necessarily a member? That or perhaps, his brother had simply changed a lot in the past twelve years. Twelve years was a long time.

Sasuke nods. "I asked around and figured it out. I was lucky." He smiles, hoping to make his brother feel better. "I was taken in by a very good family. I was well looked after." The Hyugas were a bit aloof, but they always made sure that his needs were met and Sasuke couldn't honestly say that they were ever cruel to him.

That and he had grown close to two or three of them in particular. Hinata, Neji, and to a lesser deal Hanabi. He still kept in touch with them, despite the fact that he had moved out about a year ago.

"Good. I'm glad." He smiles. "We owe this human family a great debt. They were human, right?"

Sasuke nods. The Hyugas were very human, even if they did seem a little alien at times!

"Yes, they were." He hugs him tighter, almost afraid to let him go. "Do you really think that it's a good idea for me to see them? It's been so long and I've lived like a human for twelve years. I'd be a stranger."

Itachi shakes his head. "Sasuke, never doubt for one moment that you're part of this family. I highly doubt that they are going to care that you assimilated in order to survive." The elder Sharingan holds him even tighter as if to further illustrate his point. "I know that I don't. It'll come back to you. It'll be like riding a bike as the humans say."

Sasuke nods. He wanted to believe that. He did want to see his parents again, but he couldn't help but feel more than a little terrified.

And there was also the fact, that he had been checking out Itachi. He shouldn't have done that. His eyes definitely shouldn't have gone red for the other Sharingan.

"Alright. I guess we'll try it and see what happens." He smiles a little uncertainly at him. "How did you get here anyway? It's a neutral planet. You're taking a big risk."

Itachi smirks. "It's no longer a neutral planet. We cut a deal with the Senju." He pauses. "Long story short, we still have to make the official announcement, but now this planet is allied with ours. Which means we can travel here and to Sharingan as much as we want and your precious tomatoes will be less expensive."

Sasuke beams at that knowledge. Itachi had remembered his favorite food! He was such a good Mate.

He mentally scolds himself for such a thought. His instincts must be going haywire. Somehow, they must have confused his familial love for Itachi with another kind of love. Yeah. That was it. It would go away. Eventually.

"That's very good to know." Sasuke smirks, hoping to hide his distress at the turn that his thoughts had taken.

He just had to wait it out. Eventually, his instincts would go back to normal. At least, that's what Sasuke Uchiha was hoping as he looked up at his gorgeous brother and mentally winced. He really shouldn't think that his brother was gorgeous, but there really was no denying that Itachi Uchiha truly was gorgeous. Sasuke wasn't blind.


	4. Chapter 4

Amaterasu

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

The next day, Sasuke wakes up feeling oddly comfortable. Warm and something was wrapped around him. Protecting him. And something was also tickling his neck.

Something warm and breezy? He blinks in confusion as his eyes slowly open and he rolls over to see what was going on. What he found, surprised him.

"Itachi?" He couldn't stop blinking in shock.

In his defense, it wasn't every day that you ran into your long lost brother that you hadn't seen for twelve years. Who just happened to be from another planet AND you ended up snuggled into his arms like you were his lover. Yeah. Sasuke was fairly confident that he had every reason to be freaking out right about now!

His strong and elegant arm slowly slides up and down the length of Sasuke's own as the other alien smiles at him. "Relax, Sasuke. It's okay." Sasuke wasn't really sure how an arm could be elegant, but Itachi was Itachi. The Sharingan Prince somehow managed to make his arm elegant. How that was the case was probably the least of Sasuke's concerns really.

Relax?! Itachi wanted him to relax?! This was not normal. They shouldn't be snuggled up like this.

"What happened?" He looks at him in confusion.

Why was Itachi acting as if it was just a given that they would be sleeping next to each other. His brother was acting as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It made no sense!

Itachi chuckles as he continues his gentle caresses. "You were tired after everything, yesterday." The other man pauses. "It was a rather long and shocking day. So that's only to be expected."

Well Sasuke couldn't argue with that part. What he wanted to know was how had he ended up in the same bed as Itachi and why was his brother touching him in such a way. Even more disturbingly, was why did he liked it so much?

Why couldn't he stop staring at Itachi's soulful dark eyes and that silky hair. Those classical features and did his lips feel as soft as they looked? He mentally kicks himself for such thoughts. This wasn't right!

"Alright. How did we end up snuggled up?" Maybe, if he pointed out how ridiculous this was, Itachi might see reason.

It was possible that the other alien just hadn't noticed. They had been separated for so long. It was only natural that the normal boundaries of personal space might be overlooked for a day or two, but Sasuke didn't want to make a habit of this.

Addicting. It was addicting to be touched like this. To wake up next to him and that was just wrong. Sasuke knew it was wrong, but he was wondering if Itachi did.

Itachi laughs again. "Well I took you to a spare room and you fell asleep." It was a beautiful sound. "I didn't want to leave you alone. Truthfully, I'm a bit afraid to let you out of my sight."

Oh. Now, Sasuke felt guilty. He was turning Itachi's brotherly concern into something dirty. Honestly, he needed a psych evaluation. There was something seriously wrong with him.

"Well thanks for watching over me." He pauses. "Where's Suigetsu?"

He should focus on something safer. Like Suigetsu. Besides, Sasuke really should find out what happened to the lovable idiot.

Itachi nods. "It's my _pleasure_." There was something very suggestive about the way the other man said that. "Sugietsu is in another room." Was that a seductive purr in the Sharingan Prince's voice or was Sasuke merely imagining it? "And he's perfectly fine."

Sasuke didn't know what would be better or worse. His brother intentionally trying to seduce him or Sasuke mistakenly thinking that he was. Either way would be pretty messed up.

That and he really needed to stop thinking this way. The Sharingan should be happy to be reunited with his brother. He should be ecstatic, but wanting to kiss him just shouldn't be part of that equation. Nope. That was definitely not normal.

"Good. I should probably go check on him." And get his hormones under control. "He's probably freaking out by now." Maybe, that's all it was. A natural reaction to seeing another Sharingan after so long. Maybe, his body just hadn't gotten the memo that he really wasn't supposed to be attracted to Itachi.

Itachi chuckles. "Alright. Though I don't believe it's necessary." He winks at him. "Your friend seems to be otherwise engaged with Karin."

Sasuke blinks. The Banshee chick? Damn. Suigetsu worked fast. Oh well. He supposed that was just part of being a nineteen year old, red-blooded male.

He shakes his head at that thought. That was just as stereotypical as his friend's earlier hair comment. Damn. Suigetsu was rubbing off on him way too much.

"Well I'm glad that he's made a new friend." Sasuke smiles.

Itachi nods. "Speaking of friends, we should probably contact our mother and father. They're going to be so overjoyed." The handsome alien pauses. "But I didn't want to let them know, until you were awake."

That was considerate of him. Sasuke knew that the impulse to "call" their parents must have been a powerful one. If nothing else, Itachi was just as kind as he was attractive. And that was certainly saying something. It should be illegal to be that gorgeous.

There it was again. He shouldn't be thinking things like that about him. Not him. Another man, sure. Another Sharingan, even better. But not Itachi. Almost anyone but Itachi would have been more appropriate.

"Um yeah. We can do that." Sasuke gulps.

This was the moment of truth. There was no point in putting it off. He just hoped that Itachi would break the news gently to them. This was going to come as a major shock.

* * *

Meanwhile Suigetsu was flirting with the alien chick. Karin was a bit flat, but she had legs for days. And well, she was hot in a geeky sorta way.

"So you're sure that Sasuke is alright?" He looks at her.

As cute as she was, he wasn't going to leave his buddy high and dry. Nu uh. There was a Guy Honor Code that had to be followed. At all times. Thank you, very much!

Karin nods. "He's fine. Trust me, Itachi isn't going to let anything happen to him." She sounded pretty sincere about that.

Why, Suigetsu wasn't really sure. Something strange was going on here. Big time and he was going to figure out what!

"So why would Itachi be protective of him?" It sounded more personal than the usual superhero stuff. "You sound pretty damn convinced that he's going to make sure that Sasuke is okay. Any particular reason?" The direct approach might be best.

Karin would probably like that. He got the impression that she didn't get much direct conversation. She lived with a bunch of superheroes. Superheroes thrived on secrecy. It just came with the territory of being one.

Karin rolls her eyes playfully. "Alright. You were going to find out anyway." That's damn right! "So I guess you can know. Itachi is a Sharingan like Sasuke and Sasuke is his younger brother."

The sword lover blinks. Whatever he had been expected that hadn't been it. Wait. What?! He knew that Sasuke had a brother on his home planet, but that home planet was very far away and wasn't really in much contact with Earth.

"W-wait." He blinks again. "Say that again?"

Karin laughs. "Itachi is Sasuke's brother. That's why I know that Itachi isn't going to let anything happen to him."

Well that made sense. If that was really true, those two hadn't seen each other in over a decade. That was some seriously heavy stuff. Suigetsu wasn't really good with heavy stuff.

He was more of a light-hearted kinda guy. The whole being serious thing, well that just didn't come naturally to him. And this was definitely a serious occasion. Short of a funeral or a wedding, Suigetsu couldn't really think of one that would be more serious actually.

"Yeah. That would do it." The white haired alien looks at her warily. "So what happens to us now?"

Karin sighs and looks right back at him. It was obvious that wasn't really her call to make. She struck him as kinda being in the middle of the food chain so to speak.

She shrugs. "Well, you'll probably get the choice to leave or join us." Karin smiles. "Sasuke on the other hand, well I'd be shocked, if Itachi let him leave. After all, Fugaku and Mikoto have a right to at least hear from Sasuke himself that he's actually alive."

Right. That was a good point. Suigetsu could only assume that Mikoto and Fugaku were Sasuke's mother and father. He had never actually told him their names. Which was kinda weird, now that he thought about it.

On second thought, it made perfect sense in a messed up way. Maybe, it was just too painful for the Sharingan to talk about. The poor guy probably thought he was never going home. So why would he dwell on the memory of his parents?

"Alright. That makes sense." He sighs.

His parents who likely thought that his best friend was dead. God, he couldn't even imagine what their reaction was going to be. They'd probably think that someone was trying to trick them or that they were dreaming, Suigetsu guessed though. Those were the most logical guesses in his mind, anyway.

The violet eyed alien sighs. "I'll have to talk to Sassy about it." He grins at her. "We're kinda a package deal!"

Karin blinks and blushes. "W-What?!" It was at that moment that Suigetsu realized that could be taken the wrong way. The very, very wrong way!

Well note to self. The red head had one Hell of a deviant imagination. He could work with that, but as much as he loved Sasuke in a totally platonic way…yeah. No. Just no.

"Not like **that**!" The white haired teenager shakes his head in exasperation. "I just meant that I go where he goes and vice versa!"

Luckily, Karin seems to accept his words at face value. "Alright. Well I'm not really sure how long they'll be and as it seems that you're going to relatively behave, would you like to get something to eat?"

Right. Food. Food would be good. The Arashi remembers that he hadn't eaten since before he and Sasuke took off for their little joyride and that had been awhile ago.

He smiles. "Yeah. Food sounds good." The violet eyed Samehada jumps off the bed as if to further illustrate his point. "Lead the way, Princess."

Karin rolls her eyes at the Princess remark, but gestures for him to follow her anyway. "I'm not a Princess. Now, come on!" With that, she heads off. And he did what any smart teenager did when they where promised food by a pretty girl, he followed her!

* * *

Back with the Uchiha Brothers, Itachi's eyes soften as he looks at his poor, beautiful Mate. A Mate that was obviously terrified and for good reason. He was about to talk to two people who had thought he was dead for twelve years. Twelve long years.

He caresses his cheek comfortingly. "You know that our hearts were shattered that day." Itachi kisses his forehead. "The day you were kidnapped. We truly assumed you were dead. Sasuke, I swear that we had no idea that you were still alive."

"It's alright. I understand." He sighs as he looks around what could have passed for a college dorm room. Itachi suspected that Sasuke would easily be able to determine what this room was. A "basic guest room" by Konoha Standards. "You might wanna ease them into it though. I'll stay out of sight of the Communicator for now."

Beautiful baby blue walls that were subtle enough not to be overpowering or cliché. A snowy white carpet and probably a queen sized bed crimson red pillows, covers, and sheets.

Itachi nods in agreement. "Yes, that would probably be ideal." He agrees.

There was a handsome grandfather clock in the corner and Sasuke was pretty sure he saw another door that lead to a small bathroom connected to it. Not to mention, there was a tiny kitchen that he could see.

"Yeah…probably." Sasuke swallows hard and Itachi notes that his foolish little brother was trying to let the scenery distract him.

There was also a red couch, a coffee table, a tv, and a couple laptops. As he looks around, he notices a closet was there as well. This place really did have everything.

Itachi nods in agreement. "Don't worry, Sasuke." He smiles at his Mate. "They love you."

The most stunning pair of obsidian black eyes stare at him uncertainly, but eventually Sasuke nods. He was far from comfortable, but at least the other Sharingan was willing to talk to their parents. That was something, right?

The Shairngan Prince braces himself as he turns on his Communicator and gets in touch with his parents. He wasn't even sure, if he was entirely ready for this. It had to be done though.

"Mother, father, are you there?" The alien prince glances down at the object the size of hand mirror and styled similarly.

It would work essentially like a cell phone with a video chat. Itachi had read about them in an ancient history book. They sounded unnecessarily complicated, but apparently humans had been addicted to them at some point. Communicators were so much more efficient.

A serene looking woman and a stern looking man were soon seen. The woman could have been Sasuke's twin, were it not for her age and gender. And the man, well Itachi supposed that he had always taken more after their father in looks than Sasuke did.

"Yes, we're here." She smiles at him. "What is it, Itachi?"

Fugaku looked less happy than his wife. Though Itachi knew why that was the case. He probably assumed an early call meant trouble and it usually would, but not in this case.

In this case, it meant something wonderful. His brother was back! Their son was back! The second Prince of Amaterasu had returned! Seemingly from the dead!

While it was the best news he could have ever hoped for, Itachi knew this was likely going to come as a shock to his parents. "Are you both sitting down?" A big one. He'd have to break the news gently.

Not to mention, Sasuke looked rather frazzled himself. Itachi couldn't blame him. If their positions were reversed, he would have also been freaking out as humans said.

"Itachi, what is going on?" Fugaku gives him a pointed look.

His father likely had decoded that to mean that Itachi was going to deliver a bombshell and well, he was most assuredly right about that. The Sharingan Prince pauses for a moment and then continues.

"I've run into another Sharingan here." He glances back at Sasuke who was sitting at the edge of the bed. "On Earth." Just out of sight of the Communicator's visual screen.

Mikoto blinks. "That's unusual." The Queen sighs. "Are they aware that they were breaking the law?" She bites her lower lip. "Well at least as far as the general public is concerned. We haven't made the official announcement yet."

That was true, but that was really the least of Itachi's concerns for the moment. He sighs again and wonders how he was supposed to word this. Nothing was gonna make this any less shocking, but he didn't want to be cruel and just rush head first into the big news.

"They might have broken the law, but I don't think they realized it at the time." He pauses. "The Sharingan was a victim of child kidnapping and managed to escape in an escape pod." That was true. "The pod didn't have enough fuel to get back and once they learned of Earth's unique situation, they didn't have any real choice but to stay and assimilate." The Sharingan Prince just hadn't gotten to the most important part yet.

Fugaku sighs. "Sadly, they're hardly the first victim of kidnapping." Another sigh. "And they won't be the last. We can hardly charge them in that case." The King smiles. "So just bring them back to Amaterasu and we'll do our best to get them settled back in. That's assuming they desire to return."

His father was bright enough to realize there was a chance that the Sharingan in question wouldn't want to. After all, he had been living on Earth for years. As far as Sasuke was concerned, this was probably more his home than the planet of his birth.

"Well I'm not sure, what he wants when it comes to that yet." Itachi tries his best not to fidget. "He's still in shock and I think that it would be best for the two of you to talk to him."

Mikoto smiles. "Alright. Poor thing is probably frightened half to death. What's his name?"

It was such a simple question, but Itachi knew that the answer was anything but. His next answer was likely going to rock both of their parents to the core.

"Sasuke." He swallows hard. " **Our** Sasuke."

Their parents stare at him in shock and Itachi winces. He tried to break the news to them gently, but it just couldn't be done. Their son whom they thought was dead for over a decade was alive!

Fugaku stares at Itachi with wide eyes. "He's alive?!" The Sharingan King obviously couldn't believe it and to be fair, Itachi had had a hard time processing it himself. "Is he with you?!"

And with that, a barrage of questions was released. "Is he okay?!" Started by his father, but his mother definitely asked the most. "Did he recognize you?!" Once she started, it was impossible to stop her. "Does he remember us?!" So it was best just to let her get it all out. "Is he happy?! Does he want to see us?!"

Itachi looks at Sasuke with pleading eyes. Hopefully, he would be willing to talk to them. He didn't want to tell them no.

Sasuke gives a curt nod and reaches out his hand for the Communicator. "Yes, I think he wants to talk to you. He's okay. He remembers me. Um I'll let him explain everything." Itachi hands the Communicator to Sasuke and sighs in relief.

The younger Sharingan did want to talk to their parents. He wasn't going to have to tell them no. Maybe, this would work out. Somehow.

"Mother? Father?" Sasuke looks into the Communicator warily.

It had been years. So many years, but Sasuke recognized them. They were a little bit older now, but their faces were largely the same. The King and Queen had aged well. There was no denying that.

"SASUKE! MY BABY!" Yep, that was definitely his mother.

"Son! You're alive!" And his father!

He bites his lower lip. How many times had he imagined going home? Of seeing their faces again? Of hearing their voices again? Sasuke had lost count.

Now, that the moment had arrived, he didn't know what to do. The Uchiha didn't know what to do or say. He felt disturbingly tongue tied.

Though he knew he had to say something. "Yes, I am." They deserved at least that much.

He just really wished that he could have come up with something more profound than that! That's when he feels Itachi pull him back into his arms. So now he was practically sitting in the other man's lap as Itachi embraced him. Sorta.

"It's so good to see you!" Mikoto smiles at him. "I can't believe it! We all thought you were dead! You have no idea how much this makes our hearts soar!" Yep, that was definitely his mother, alright.

Sasuke smiles at that thought. "I can't believe it either." He pauses, trying to find the right words. "There's so much that I want to tell you. All of you, but I can't find the words now." And truer words had never been spoken!

He looks back at Itachi. Didn't he realize that their parents were likely going to be disturbed by the intimacy of their position? Sasuke supposed that it was unlikely though. He had just come back from the dead. They had bigger things on their mind than how he was sitting.

Itachi was probably just trying to comfort him and as much as he didn't want to admit it, it was working. There was something just very soothing about Sasuke's touch. Something that made him want to purr with contentment. No matter how wrong it was.

"It's alright." Fugaku smiles at him. "We have all the time in the world."

Mikoto nods in agreement. "We're heading to Earth for the Announcement." She beams at Sasuke. "We'll be there tomorrow. Just stay at Konoha with your brother until then."

Sasuke blinks. They were coming to Earth and they'd be here tomorrow?! This was all happening so fast. He unconsciously burrows closer to Itachi, seeking more stability in his rapidly changing world.

"Y-Yeah. I'll see you t-tomorrow then." He couldn't believe that he was stuttering like an idiot!

* * *

A few hours pass, his mother and father trying to "catch him up" on everything that he had missed. Sasuke trying to tell them about his life on Earth. It all passed in a blur, by the time they finished it was late at night. Very late.

Itachi smiles. "I think that Sasuke needs some sleep now and so do the two of you. We'll see you tomorrow afternoon." The Prince looks at them.

"I suppose you're right." Mikoto sighs. "It's just so hard to hang up."

Fugaku nods. "He's right. We'll see the boy tomorrow." He kisses his Mate's cheek. "Goodnight, my sons."

Mikoto gives her own tearful goodbyes and Itachi turns the Communicator off for the night and sighs. He knew that it was more likely than not that Sasuke was going to be difficult about the next part, but that wasn't going to stop him.

"I'd like to stay with you." He pokes Sasuke's forehead. "Our parents would never forgive me, if I let you out of my sight before they got here."

Maybe, his Mate would take that at face value. Itachi certainly hoped so. The thought of being separated, even for a few hours was unbearable right now. Mating Bonds were powerful things.

He knew that things would get easier, once he'd Claimed Sasuke. Once that beautiful ivory neck bore his Mark and Itachi bore his, his need for Sasuke would be less frenzied. Though no less constant.

Sasuke pauses. "Alright. I guess that's fair." His Mate was right to be cautious.

His motivations were less than pure, but Itachi wasn't foolish. Sasuke clearly was anxious about him. Sasuke might have been an innocent, but he wasn't completely naïve. He probably sensed there was more going on than could be seen on the surface.

"Of course. Now, get some sleep." Itachi smiles at him. "Nothing is going to happen to you or your friend while you're both at Konoha. Well nothing bad, anyway." Another smile. "There is never a dull moment here."

Sasuke nods. "Yeah. I'm beginning to get that." Itachi couldn't help, but chuckle at the other man's response. "Goodnight, Itachi." It was so dry and understated. His Mate certainly had a sarcastic sense of humor.

Thankfully, he appeared to at least unconsciously accept his role. The raven haired man yawns and lays down for bed, quickly closing his eye and almost as quickly, he falls asleep. Itachi smiles as he watches Sasuke sleep.

"Such a beautiful creature." He kisses his cheek. "Hopefully, you won't be too stubborn though." God help him, if Sasuke actually tried to play hard to get because while Itachi Uchiha was a patient Sharingan, he was not a saint. "For both of our sakes." He didn't know how long he could really wait to Claim Sasuke.

Itachi could only hope that he wouldn't have to wait too long. His self-control was hanging by a thread as it was. And it was going to have to be a powerful thread, for him to hold himself back long enough to allow Sasuke time to adjust.

To adjust to the idea of them. To understand that Sharingans didn't necessarily have the same morality as humans when it came to Mating. And that despite his human upbringing, he wasn't one. He needed to understand that a Sharingan Prince wasn't necessarily bound by human rules and that they were Mates. Destined to be together from birth.


	5. Chapter 5

Amaterasu

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** More about the Combat Threat Level Rating System will be explained next chapter. Happy reading!

Chapter 5

The next day, Itachi smiles as he watches his brother pace along the beach of Konoha. Well there could be no doubt about it. His Mate was certainly eager to be reunited with the King and Queen of Amatersu.

His parents. That was the problem. Sasuke was still very much likely bound by the human morality when it came to sexuality. This was going to be challenging to put it mildly.

"Do we know what time, they'll be arriving?" Anxious dark eyes glance at him.

Itachi smiles again. "They said two." They still had a half hour. "We've still got a little ways to go."

His adorable Mate was going to completely exhaust himself at this. Unfortunately, there was little that he could do to calm him. The usual methods would probably be denied to him.

The High Prince of Amaterasu was going to have to be subtle. He disliked having to fight dirty, but for such a beautiful Mate…Itachi would make an exception. He'd just have to make his foolish little brother come to him.

"Oh. Right." Sasuke looks somewhat sheepish at that answer.

Luckily, Sasuke was younger than him. Most likely, he had little experience. That was assuming he wasn't still an innocent. So Itachi had that advantage on him.

While every Sharingan longed for their true Mate, well it was a rare Sharingan who was still "pure" on their Mating Night. He supposed in that regard, they were similar to humans in that respect.

"Come, Sasuke." He smiles at him. "Sit down. I want to show you some pictures of our home planet before mother and father arrive." Itachi sits down on the white sand as if to prove his point. "It'll help pass the time and I feel that seeing these images could be quite beneficial for you."

Theirs was not a species that was shy when it came to the carnal arts. There were few taboos in their society when it came to lust and love. Really, for most Sharingans there were only three taboos that should never be broken. Your lover must not already be Claimed, of Age, and must consent to said ravishing. (Itachi personally preferred their customs when it came to Mating; humans were so ridiculously complicated in this respect)!

Sasuke cocks his head to the side adorably. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Though Itachi had yet to see his Mate not be adorable in some fashion or another.

His brother quickly takes his place next to Itachi and looks at the KC screen. Those Communicators could be used for a lot more than talking. Right now, his brother had brought up an image of a beautiful crimson red planet.

It was a perfectly shaped sphere and surrounded by a beautiful black starry sky for the most part. To it's right was a hot pink planet with the occasional white swirls around it and a dark purple planet. A planet that looked like it had gotten struck at some point because perhaps a fourth of it was fragmented pieces that seemed caught in its orbit. All of those pieces were similar in coloration.

"The pictures can be a bit misleading." Itachi smiles at him. "Even if the planets look like they are right next to each other, it's likely they are millions of miles apart or even light years apart. That one in the middle is Amaterasu."

He honestly didn't know what Sasuke remembered. It was likely best to start with the basics and go from there. The fact that his brother was smiling at the picture was a good sign.

Sasuke glides his hand over the screen and nods. "I know. I remember it." He smiles more. "I remember the palace courtyard. The valleys and forests. The mountains and the watchtower." His eyes seemed almost transfixed to the screen. "The capital. All of it."

What all of it entailed remained to be a mystery. Maybe, Sasuke just had a memory that was good at storing away imagines and names of places. It was their people's customs that he was more worried about.

If Itachi had his way, Sasuke would be preparing to meet their parents after having showered. And that was only after an extremely **thorough** claiming. His eyes bled red at the mere thought of all the things that he was eventually going to do to his little Mate.

"What else do you remember besides geography?" Itachi prods gently.

Speaking of that, what would his Mate prefer? A more sensual and slower style of lovemaking or did he prefer a passionate and frenzied Claiming? It was difficult to tell by his mannerisms.

Those eyes were stunning. Definitely eyes that belonged in the former camp, but they would make it difficult not to indulge in the latter. Well, Itachi would try both and see how Sasuke reacted. That was unless his Mate expressed a clear preference verbally beforehand.

Sasuke pauses. "I remember that we were important somehow." Another pause. "Well at least our parents were and the same could be said of the other children's parents in the courtyard."

That was both a good sign and yet, not a good sign at the same time. Sasuke at least had some basic idea of his position in their world, but the finer details had drifted away. Lost in the space of time, he thinks to himself wryly. Admiring the cleverness of his own pun.

"In that case, it's going to be an adjustment." Itachi caresses his cheek.

Sasuke instinctively leans into the touch and the elder Uchiha smiles. Well at least his instincts were perfectly healthy. Earth hadn't robbed him of those. It was just a matter of encouraging his foolish little brother to listen to them.

The raven haired Sharingan looks at him in confusion. "What do you mean? What's going to be an adjustment?" Oh boy.

Now, he was going to have to make Sasuke understand that his place was back on Amaterasu. He could visit Earth whenever it pleased him, but he was a Prince. He belonged back home. Preferably in his bed.

That or in the royal baths. Actually, the gardens could be quite lovely as well. There were also the valleys, forests, and beaches of their world. All perfectly wonderful locations to thoroughly ravish his perfect, little Mate.

"Coming home. You've been away for so long." A very long time, apparently. "You're a Prince, Sasuke. That means something." Mating Bonds couldn't be activated until both parties were old enough to act on them. Neither of them had been of age when Sasuke disappeared.

Itachi truly had no idea that Sasuke was his Mate. Though it did explain a lot. They had always been close. Closer than would be expected really. Though on Sharingan, the fact they shared a royal lineage wouldn't raise many, if any eyebrows.

Now, he just had to convince Sasuke of that. Judging by the way that his eyes were slowly turning red, that shouldn't be problem. His instincts were fully functional, it was just his conscious mind that would need more convincing.

Sasuke blinks. "Oh. Right." It was likely that he hadn't thought about that aspect of their reunion much.

Well Itachi would see to it that he was trained thoroughly in the art of ruling. That and he'd be thoroughly pampered. The finest clones, jewelry, weapons, foods, and whatever else caught his eye. Ships most likely.

"You're already fully capable of flying a Sharingan well without any formal training that I know of." Itachi smiles him. "So learning how to be a Prince should be easy for you."

* * *

Meanwhile Fugaku and Mikoto were prepare to land. Mikoto's heart ached for her youngest son. "He was alone for twelve years." She sighs.

"My Love, he told us that he was taken in by a family of humans." That was true. "He wasn't alone. It seems that he was well looked after." Maybe.

Mikoto still doubted the humans had loved Sasuke as much as they did. There was a special bond of blood. It was likely that the Hyugas meant well though.

"We should thank them somehow." Humans liked this metal that they called gold. "With gold or something of that nature." It was common Amaterasu and while pretty to look at, it wasn't worth that much to them. Mostly because you could find it almost anywhere.

Apparently, it was at least somewhat rare on Earth though. That meant it was valuable. The Hyugas would probably like some gold.

Fugaku nods. "That is a most excellent idea." He smiles at his Mate. "Such as smart and beautiful Mate, I have." He caresses her cheek and Mikoto purrs with pleasure at the praise.

Her Mate wasn't known as being a particularly warm man to most of the world. Fugaku Uchiha was known as a powerful and fair ruler, but warm would have been a stretch to anyone outside of his family. He possessed a gruff and civil demeanor for the most part when it came to dealing with those who didn't share in his bloodline or bare his Mating Mark.

She had always been exception though. He lavished her with affection. Mostly in private though. There were small things that he would do to show his love in public sometimes. Walking with his arm around her, a kiss to the cheek, and things of that nature. Little things that meant the world to her because Fugaku was not a man who engaged in many public displays of affection.

"We can read his file before we land." He kisses her cheek. "It'll pass the time."

Mikoto nods and pulls it out. Itachi had accessed Sasuke's records before he had gone to sleep and sorted them into a neat file for them. It was all very convenient.

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Species: Formerly believed to be human. Now an identified Sharingan.**

 **Planet of Origin: Formerly believed to be Earth. Now known to be Amaterasu.**

 **Current Home Planet: Earth.**

 **Sex: Male.**

 **Age: 19. (Considered an adult by Sharingan and human standards).**

 **Mating Status: Unmated. No known current lovers.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha is a Sharingan who was kidnapped as a child and escaped to Earth. There he spent the majority of his life being raised by the Hyuga Family. A wealthy family by human standards.**

 **He attended prestigious schools and is currently enrolled at Harvard. His academic background is impressive and suggests that when it comes scholastic aptitude, he is a genius. Though he seems to struggle with "humanities" and classes he views as "unnecessary" such as poetry.**

 **He is a healthy young male with no Mates and his history of romantic entanglements appears to either be nonexistent or very discrete. It is not known what his sexual orientation actually is. Though it can be inferred that he possibly prefers males as he has never expressed any real interest in females in this capacity, despite being approached by many females from a wide variety of species.**

 **The Sharingan in question appears to be largely introverted. Preferring to stick to his adoptive family and his friend, Suigetsu. Suigetsu is an Arashi. Arashis are a subspecies of the Samehada.**

 **In general, he is somewhat cautious by nature. Though he is very proud and can be easily goaded into things he wouldn't otherwise do.**

 **Likes: Tomatoes, the color red, classical music, alienology, flying, Shifting, and spending time with the Arashi.**

 **Dislikes: Sweets, pink, most modern music, losing, the unfamiliar, and may have issue with the opposite sex. Though this could largely be more as a result of overly persistent suitors more so than a natural inclination.**

 **Strength: An excellent Shifter. He has mastered shifting quickly and into a variety of forms for moderate to long lengths of time. Intelligence and physical speed/prowess.**

 **Weakness: As with all Sharingans, he can not stay in one form indefinitely and needs time to shift. Pride. Attachment to Suigetsu and adoptive modern family.**

 **Conclusion: Healthy, unmated Sharingan male who has been raised as a human. May or may not know much about his original planet. Emotionally stable, if somewhat aloof. Naturally gifted academically and at shifting, but pride and inexperience are greatest liabilities. Final conclusion for combat threat level as compared to the rest of his species: 7/10 with potential to improve.**

"Well that's promising." Mikoto smiles as she snuggles into her Mate and she hears the pilot announce their arrival. "Let's go see our son."

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke watches with wide eye as a ship docks on the beat. Amaterasu ships were beautiful. He had to give his home planet that much.

This particular ship in question was escorted by hundreds more that looked identical and it was glorious. A large half circular that was made out of some sort of ethereal light purple steel and had a bright light at the bottom. There was a certain sleekness and elegant to the design that while subtle, somehow managed to scream royalty.

Itachi smiles. "They're here." And indeed they were, the light only brightens as two individuals "fall" to the ground.

Though Sasuke suspected, they weren't really falling. They looked far too calm to be potentially plunging to their death. The man lands first and catches the woman. Bridal Style.

Well that was awkward. Still, Sasuke supposed it was a good sign that his parents were still carrying on like newlyweds. They had certainly sounded ecstatic to speak with him the night before. Maybe, this would work out. Somehow.

"SASUKE! MY BABY!" The woman disentangles herself from the man and bounds over to him.

Boy, did she really bound over to him. His mother was wicked fast. He should have clocked her. Mikoto must have beaten some kind of record, surely.

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to ponder this matter for too long. _**CRASH!**_ She crashes right into him and embraces him in a tackle hug of doom. And now Sasuke was laying on his back in the sand.

"You'll have to forgive your mother." Fugaku chuckles as he makes his way over. "We both thought you were dead. We all did." He seems to find great delight in watching Mikoto hug him so tightly that Sasuke was half worried he might actually suffocate.

A flicker of something flashed across Itachi's eyes, but it was gone before Sasuke could properly identify it. That wasn't his immediately concern now though. Breathing was.

He was starting to turn blue. "M-Mother! I missed you too, but I c-can't breathe!" Upon hearing that, the Queen loosens her grip enough that oxygen mercifully began making its way to his brain again.

"Oh!" She blushes. "I'm sorry, baby. I was just so excited to see you again." The dark beauty looks at him with concerned eyes. "Are you alright?"

Sasuke nods. He was fine. Now, that he could breathe again. That brought him back to square one though.

He had just been reunited with two parents whom he hadn't seen for over a decade. The Sharingan was overcome with at least a thousand different emotions at once. Each appearing and vanishing so quickly, that it was almost impossible to distinguish between one and the other.

Happiness. Fear of rejection. Hope. Shock. Sadness at how much time they had lost. Confusion. A sense of belonging. Fear and happiness again. It was all so confusing.

"It's alright, Sasuke." Fugaku smiles at him. "We have all the time in the universes." Apparently, the saying all the time in the world wasn't sufficient for his father. Good to know.

Itachi shakes his head as watches Mikoto help Sasuke up. That's when Sasuke notices that his brother had come up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. And he was starting to make some sort of low rumbling sound.

Unconsciously, he snuggles back into his brother's arms. That sound was nice. Very nice. So soothing and erotic at the same time.

Fugaku blinks, but Sasuke's eyes were already closed as he purrs in contentment. "I don't think you'll ever know, how happy it makes to know that you're alive." Sasuke smiles at that and slowly reopens his eyes.

They were still ruby red, but he didn't know that. His father and mother definitely noticed though. Once again, the young Sharingan didn't.

"And you'll never know, how happy it makes me to have found all of you again." Sasuke smiles. "I've dreamed of this day since I was a small child."

Mikoto nods. "Of course. When you're comfortable, we would like to take you back to Amaterasu." She pauses. "You could come back and visit Earth, any time that you wanted to. Our ships are fast and we're now allied with this planet."

Sasuke blinks as he processes that. "I'm not…sure." He didn't know much about his home world and his family was royalty. The young Sharingan felt like he would only embarrass him and his return would end in a disaster.

If he went home, surely there would be some sort of announcement. Sasuke was as Prince. He might not have been the High Prince, but he was pretty damn sure his return from the dead was going to merit some sort of public celebration.

"Sasuke, I can hear your heart pounding." Itachi rumbles more. "Calm yourself. You aren't going to be forced to do anything that you aren't comfortable with." Well that made him feel better.

Fugaku tries his best not to gape at his sons. Well, it wasn't unheard of for such Matings to occur. Though he hadn't really expected this to happen, especially after they had been apart so long.

He wasn't an oblivious fool though. A King didn't stay King long, if they were unaware of their environment. The way that Itachi rumbled for Sasuke and the way that Sasuke purred for his brother told him all that he needed to know. They were Mates.

He glances at Mikoto. "Exactly, Sasuke." Had she noticed as well or was she simply too overcome with joy at the reunion to have put together all of the puzzle pieces? "We would never force you to do something that you truly didn't want to do."

The way that his wife was subtly tilting her head said that she did. It was hard to miss. The sweet purr of a Yin and the assertive rumble of a Yang. That and both of their eyes were red.

It was almost impossible to ignore the signs, now that Fugaku had noticed. What was harder was deciding what to do about this situation. Obviously, he needed to encourage the Mating for the sake of both of their sanities, but this was a very delicate situation.

Sasuke smiles. "Well I appreciate that." He hesitates. "I should probably introduce you to my human family. I kinda haven't told them that I found you yet." Fugaku couldn't blame his son for that.

This had all happened so suddenly. He couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on in the young Sharingan's mind. Did he even know that Itachi was his Mate?

Sasuke had been so young when he was kidnapped. Only a boy of seven. There had been no need to explain Mates in any sort of detailed way. Fugaku had always assumed there would be more time for that when Sasuke was closer to coming of age.

That was until those bastards kidnapped his son. He had no idea how Sasuke had managed to escape. Escape and remain hidden all these years. Sasuke had always been a bright boy, but that seemed nothing short of miraculous.

"We wouldn't mind meeting them." Mikoto smiles. "They took care of you when we could not and for that, we will forever be grateful." Fugaku nods in agreement.

That much was certainly true. "And we'll likely give them lots of gold or something else to compensate them." Sasuke blinks at this.

Itachi chuckles. Apparently, their eldest son knew what was on their youngest's mind. That was only to be expected though. They were Mates.

Mates existed for a reason. It was their most sacred biological drive save for guarding their hatchlings. It was instinctual and it was extremely rare for a failed Bond to occur. When it did happen, well such things were largely considered unspeakable.

"It's alright, Sasuke." He smiles at him. "We are royalty and our planet has more gold than you could ever imagine. To us, it's like giving away a pretty pebble."

Sasuke blinks and nods. Well good. He didn't know how to process all this. It was all so overwhelming.

He was elated to have his family back, but the Sharingan was also disturbed. Why did he keep reacting to Itachi this way? And what was with the purring and rumbling thing?

His instincts were driving him crazy. Was it merely because Itachi was an unmated male? Maybe, Sasuke's instincts were just confusing his brotherly affection for Itachi with something else.

Yeah. That had to be it. "Oh good." What more was there to say on the matter?

He could hardly tell Itachi and his parents the truth. They would probably want to lock him away in whatever the Sharingan Version of a Psych Ward was. And quite honestly, Sasuke wouldn't have protested it.

"Very good." Mikoto giggles.

The nineteen year old knew what was normal and what wasn't. What was normal was being happy to be reunited with your family. What wasn't normal was wanting to kiss Itachi. That was definitely not normal.

Well at least not to him. To any objective observer, it was obvious why other people would want to kiss Itachi. It was just that Sasuke wasn't supposed to! What was wrong with him?!

That's when Suigetsu came bounding out. "HEY, SASSY!" Oh Dear God, why him?!

Did his best friend really have to call him such a ridiculous nickname in front of his family? In front of his Mate? GOD DAMN IT!

He really, really needed to stop thinking that! Itachi was not his Mate. Clearly, his Sharingan Instincts were on the fritz. They'd go back to normal, once he adjusted to being around other Sharingans again.

Well at least that was his hope. "Don't call me that!" He glares at Suigetsu.

"Oh come on!" Suigetsu grins at him as he races over to Sasuke. "It's a great nickname! And it suits you so well." He looks at the other Sharingans. "Oh hi! It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Suigetsu!" He swings his arm around the grumpy Uchiha happily.

Sasuke twitches, but he wasn't the only one. So did Itachi. It all happened so fast that the youngest Uchiha almost didn't see what happened next until it was too late.

 _ **CRASH!**_ Itachi had slammed the white haired alien into the ground and was glaring at him. "Did Sasuke give you permission to **touch** him?" He was practically snarling.

Sasuke was torn between being turned on and terrified. "Itachi!" Damn it! This wasn't right! "Wait! I'm annoyed at the nickname, but it's okay. He can touch me!" Maybe, it was best to clarify. "He's my best friend!"

Itachi glares at Suigetsu one last time, before getting off of him. Then he glances back at Sasuke. "So you would be upset, if I killed him for his outrageous behavior?" He quirks an eyebrow.

Sasuke blinks. Killed him?! Was Itachi out of his mind?! There was no need to kill Suigetsu for being a dumbass.

"Yes, I would be **very** upset." He nods his head vigorously.

Itachi sighs and whispers something into Suigetsu's ears. "If you ever touch my Mate again, you will regret it." Sasuke couldn't hear it though. "I might not be able to kill you, but there are many fates that are far worse than death."

Whatever he said, must have terrified Suigetsu though. Sasuke had never seen his friend go that white with fright before and the violet eyed youth was now nodding quickly. And very nervously.

The High Prince seemed satisfied with this response and smirks. "Good. Sasuke, I think I like this friend of yours." He smiles at him. "He learns quickly."


	6. Chapter 6

Amaterasu

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6

Honestly, Sasuke didn't know what to do now that his parents were here. There were so many questions he had. There was so much to say, but every time that he tried, the alien was suddenly tongue-tied.

Thankfully though, Suigetsu had discreetly slipped off. So at least the Arashi wasn't there to witness said tongue-tiedness. (And no, Sasuke didn't care that tongue-tiedness wasn't a real word)!

"As I was saying, we should get in touch with these Hyugas immediately." Mikoto smiles sweetly at him and caresses his cheek. "We owe them so much for helping you to reach maturity."

That was a strange way to put it, but Sasuke understood the general point. He had a feeling that there were going to be many instances were his family would speak in a manner that he found slightly off. The raven haired Uchiha decides it was best just to accept this fact and move on.

He smiles. "I'm not really sure how they would react to all this." Adopting one alien child was one thing, meeting his family was another. "I didn't tell them that much about Amaterasu." Just that he had been kidnapped and escaped really. That and why he couldn't go home. "I'm not sure that they would understand."

Fugaku shakes his head in amusement. "It was probably wise of you not to tell them that you were a Prince." His father was apparently a rather perceptive individual. The Sharingan King certainly had no issue reading between the lines. "I'm certain that we could explain things to them though."

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure that was the case, but he didn't want to argue with his father. "Maybe." He glances at Itachi a bit helplessly.

It was probably wrong, but his instincts didn't seem to care. Whenever he felt unsettled in the past forty-eight hours, Sasuke wanted to run straight to Itachi to seek out comfort. Comfort that his brother didn't seem to mind giving him, but it felt like he was seeking more than just the standard reassurance that one might expect a younger brother to crave from his elder brother.

He was so messed up. There was something seriously wrong with Sasuke. He just knew it.

"Well I suppose that it would be best to have Sasuke call them." Itachi pauses. "It's going to be quite the shock for them to meet Sasuke's biological family and we do have to remember that we're royalty." The elder Uchiha Brother sighs. "That's bound to throw them for a loop as humans say."

Mikoto nods in understanding. "Yes, Sasuke. You should call them." The Queen smiles.

Sasuke nods as he reaches for the Communicator. He couldn't believe this. His parents were back and he was about to tell his adoptive parents that he was a Prince. Oh boy.

"I think I'm going to go inside." He looks at them apologetically. "I think it might be better to give them a bit of privacy while they get over their shock." Sasuke didn't want to offend his family, but that was the truth.

The Hyugas might not react well to this and Sasuke couldn't afford to let that happen. Well at least not within earshot of his parents. He didn't want to cause an intergalactic incident. (Which was like an international incident, but on a far larger scale).

Fugaku nods in understanding. "Very well. We'll just wait for you out here then." Sasuke nods gratefully and heads off to speak with the Hyugas in private.

* * *

Itachi sighs as he watches his Mate walk away. He logically knew that it would likely only be for a few minutes, but his instincts were not particularly happy about it. More like they were screaming at him to follow Sasuke.

A prospective Mate should not be let out of one's sight. What if someone tried to attack him or worse? What if someone else tried to Claim his Mate?

"Have you told him, Itachi?" Fugaku glances at his eldest son warily.

While the concept of having only one destined Mate was certainly a romantic one, you could be Claimed by other people. Every Sharingan dreamed of finding their Mate, but not everyone did.

Itachi sighs at the question. "No. He was raised as a human." Sasuke wouldn't understand and they both knew it. At least not yet.

Biology had ensured some degree of flexibility. If a Mating failed or one Mate died, the surviving Mate (or Mates) were able to find a new Mate. That was only if one of the original pair died or a bond was broken though.

There were certain exceptions. If you never found your Mate, there were some Sharingans that entered marriages and many of them were content. It wasn't the same as a Mating though, but it was a way to pass on your genes and not grow overly lonely. It was better than nothing, but in Itachi's eyes it was such a pale substitute for the beauty and madness that was a real Mating Bond.

"I never expected this." Mikoto walks over to him and kisses his cheek. "It would be one thing, if he had stayed on Amaterasu. He'd understand then." She didn't even need to say it. Itachi knew what she meant. "His unique situation does complicate matters though." That was a rather tactful way to put it.

Complicates matters? "I know. It will just take him some time." That was putting it rather lightly.

Sasuke had spent over a decade with humans. That meant for all intensive purposes, he might as well be human from a cultural standpoint. No matter how well he could fly a Sharingan or Shift, there was a powerful cultural barrier standing in the way of their Mating Bond. Well at least from a human perspective.

"Good." Fugaku smiles at him. "Just be patient. Not only do you have to take into account that he was raised differently than you, he is on the young side for a Mating Bond." His father pauses. "Old enough, but only just. So even without that issue, he might be Mating Shy just due to his age."

That was another good point. The deck was certainly stacked against him. Hmm. Well maybe, he could offer to help Sasuke with his Shifting or something. He needed some alone time with his favorite Earthling.

He sighs and nods. "I understand and I'm willing to give him all the time he needs." Well willing might be a stretch.

It was hard to ignore your instincts when they were screaming at you so loudly. He supposed that was just part of being a Yang though. The urge to Claim your Yin.

"Mmm well you don't want to be too aggressive and scare him off." Mikoto nods. "But you're also the Yang. So you don't want to seem….disinterested."

That was true. There were essentially two kinds of Sharingans when it came to Mating. Yins and Yangs. It didn't necessarily have to do with aggression levels, but personalities.

The Yins were generally people pleasers. They wanted to make the people around them happy, especially their Mate. If they were female, they were the ones who laid the egg (or eggs). If they were male, they tended to be the one who rarely left the egg or eggs unattended. As far as courtship went, they preferred to be chased and more often than not, they preferred a partner who was more assertive than them sexually.

He sighs. "Disinterest is not the issue." It was the opposite really.

The Yang were well more practical in some ways. In the old days, they used to be the hunters and the Ying used to be the gatherers. Essentially, they were biologically designed to find their Yin, to protect them and their hatchlings, and were the more assertive partner during mountings.

These were general rules. There were of course times when even the most submissive Yin or dominant Yang would switch roles.

Overall though, Yins were generally happiest when they knew they were desired and cared for. When they could make their Mate and their Hatchlings happy. Yangs were happiest when their Mate and Hatchlings were happy and they felt needed by their Mate.

"I'm certain that it will all work out in the end." Fugaku smiles and places his hand on Itachi's shoulder." Instincts are there for a reason, after all."

Itachi could only hope that was indeed the case. He couldn't imagine what he'd do if it was a failed Bond. Such things were almost unspeakable. The amount of emotional agony that each of the prospective Mates was said to endure was said to be nothing short of torture. He was just going to have to make Sasuke see reason somehow.

* * *

Elsewhere Hiashi Hyuga gets a phone call. He blinks when he sees who it was. Hmm. It was from Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" It was unusual for the man to call at this hour. "Were classes canceled today? Normally, he would be attending one of his classes.

There was a pause on the other end and Hiashi frowns. Sasuke's face looked rather anxious. He was clearly excited about something, but also worried. Most likely worried about his reaction.

He sighs. "Please tell me that you haven't decided to do something crazy like elope with a Squidus?"

The Hyuga man knew that beauty was only skin deep, but honestly those aliens made him flinch. Not all species of aliens were as human in appearance as Sasuke was. Actually, there were times when it was easy to forget that Sasuke had not actually been born on Earth.

Sasuke laughs. "No. I'm not involved with a Squidus and I'm not eloping with anyone." Well that was a relief. The boy hadn't taken leave of his senses after all.

"Good. So what do I owe this pleasure?" Hiashi smiles.

There was another pause. "Well it's good news, but I don't know how you'll react to it." For some reason, that wasn't making the human man feel any better.

"Very well. I suppose I should sit down then." The Hyuga Patriarch sighs as he does exactly that.

Sasuke nods. "Yeah. That was probably a good idea." He bites his lower lip. " I never dreamed that this would happen, but I've found my parents."

Hiashi blinks. Whatever he had been expecting his youngest son to say that most assuredly wasn't it. He'd what?!

"Are you sure that it's them and not just a Sharingan Couple?" After all, Sasuke came from a race of Shifters. It was kinda hard to tell.

The youth shakes his head. "No. It's them. I know it's them and they would like to meet you and the rest of the family." Sasuke eyes him warily. "They want to thank you for everything you did for me. I know that it's kinda hard to imagine super with a group of unknown aliens, but I would appreciate it." Hmm.

Well that was a difficult question to answer. It was one thing to take in a small boy who looked human. It was another to dine with his parents. His parents who probably had abilities that Hiashi could scarcely dream of.

"I wouldn't mind eating with them, but how are they on Earth?" The whole reason why Sasuke hadn't returned to Amaterasu was because Earth was a neutral planet and he hadn't wanted to make it seem like Sharingans were violating that neutrality. "I thought that it was illegal for Sharingans to set foot on this planet?"

Sasuke looks at him sheepishly. "Well it's a long story, but essentially Earth is no longer a neutral planet. It's now affiliated with Amaterasu." Sasuke sighs. "It's just the official announcement hasn't been made yet."

Hiashi blinks as he tries to process that. He wasn't really sure how he felt about Earth taking sides. There was a certain safety in neutrality, but he acknowledged that there was also a great degree of risk.

What if another more advanced race tired of it and decided to claim Earth anyway? There was little they could do to stop them without an official ally. People didn't go to war to protect a neutral land. One couldn't expect a military alliance for nothing.

"I see and you are getting along well with them?" He didn't know how to put this next part tactfully, so he decides just to be blunt. "They don't hold the fact that you have lived here for so long against you?"

He honestly didn't know how Sharingans would feel about such things. Would they view Sasuke as a declawed cat or something? Hiashi didn't know and honestly, it made him feel rather concerned to say the least.

Sasuke nods. "They're very happy to see me and they have all been incredibly loving." Well that's what mattered most.

"Alright. I'll inform the others that we'll hosting your biological family for dinner. Is there anything else that I should know?" He couldn't imagine a bigger bombshell, but then again stranger things had happened.

His adoptive son goes quiet for a minute or two upon hearing that and Hiashi mentally groans. Good Lord, what else could Sasuke possibly have to warn him about?

"They're the King and Queen of our planet." Sasuke smiles. "I also have an older brother who is the High Prince."

WHAT?! He had been raising a Prince all this time and he had no idea?! Hiashi couldn't believe it!

"And is that EVERYTHING?!" He had no idea how to respond to all this. "What do your people like to eat? What is a meal befitting of a family of that status?" He didn't want to risk offending them and starting off a war with a race who had far more advanced technology than mankind currently did.

Sasuke smiles reassuringly at him. The boy was a good kid. Alien or not. Hiashi just really wished he wouldn't drop more shocking revelations on him anytime soon. This was a lot to process!

After a moment or two, the Sharingan nods. "Yes, that's everything." He smiles again. "And it doesn't matter what you prepare. They are coming to thank you. Not the other way around."

Hiashi wasn't so sure about that, but he nods his head. "Tomorrow evening at eight then." That would give him time to explain this to the rest of his family and he could go a night without sleep. "The longer we put this off, the more potentially traumatic it will be."

Sasuke rolls his eyes playfully. "They're good people." Then he smirks. "Don't worry. They don't have tentacles. Goodnight." And with that, his cheeky son hangs up.

* * *

About five minutes later, Sasuke heads back to his family. "He agreed to dinner. Tomorrow at eight." He smiles at his family.

Fugaku nods approvingly. "Excellent. Well in the meantime, I should think that training with your brother would be highly beneficial." He pokes Sasuke's forehead affectionately. "A seven out of a ten is very impressive for someone without any formal training, but most Sharingan Princes tend to hit at least an eight."

"A seven? An eight?" He raises an eyebrow. "Itachi, what is he talking about?"

His brother shakes his head and walks over to him. "Don't worry. Our species just has a ranking system for how much of a threat a Sharingan would pose to another Sharingan in battle."

Uh huh. Sasuke wasn't sure if he liked where this was going. Did his father seriously expect him to fight Itachi?!

"It's nothing like that." Mikoto smiles at him. "It's on a scale of 1-10. Ten being the biggest threat and one being no threat. Most children fall into a one or two range. Weak Sharingans fall into the three to four range, when they come of age. Around four to seven is considered average or a moderate threat. Eight and above are classified as deadly warriors." Right.

Sasuke wasn't really sure how to react to that. Apparently, his parents put him in the upper middle bracket. He was supposed to be an eight, but due to circumstances he was a seven.

The Sharingan Prince supposed that he felt a bit embarrassed. "Right. Well what's Itachi?" Might as well get this over with.

"I'm a ten, but I'm also older and I've been properly trained." Itachi smiles at him reassuringly. "So it's not a fair comparison." Sasuke supposed that was true and it made him feel marginally better.

Sasuke nods. "I guess so. Alright." He smiles. "Training sounds good." If he was going back to Amaterasu at some point, he wanted to at least hit what was expected of him. He needed to hit at least eight on that scale and preferably a ten as soon as possible.

Mikoto and Fugaku nod approvingly at this. Well that was good. At least his parents weren't disappointed in his "weakness."

"Just do you're best, but don't be too hard on yourself." The beautiful Queen kisses his cheek. "Your father and I need to announce our presence to the rest of Konoha. We'll check on you two in a few hours." She smiles at him.

Sasuke nods. That made sense. Of course, everyone on base would want to know that the King and Queen of an alien planet had shown up. Sasuke wasn't really sure what the proper protocol in a situation like this was, but he was sure there was some kind of formalized procedure in place for times like these.

He smiles back at her. "I will and I won't." Sasuke nods as if to prove his sincerity. "And alright, I'll see you two later."

"Good. We still have to finalize a few details for the announcement as well." Fugaku smiles and pokes his forehead again as he walks off with his Mate.

* * *

Itachi gestures for Sasuke to follow him, once their parents were out of sight and leads him to a room. A room that had all the most modern human exercise equipment and many machines Sasuke had never seen before. He had to assume those were not from Earth. And to be honest, he wasn't particularly eager to try things that he couldn't identify.

That was when Suigetsu came bounding in. "There you are. I just ran into your folks in the hallway." Oh boy. "They said you were going to do some kickass superhero training?"

Itachi twitches. The white haired one was back. Though he didn't scent any desire for Sasuke coming off of the violet eyed youth, he still didn't like it.

This was an attractive male who was close to Sasuke and around his age. An attractive male who was also of age. That irritated him. He didn't like it. Though for now, he'd play nice. He had made a promise to Sasuke.

"Yeah." Sasuke smiles. "You could say that."

Why was Sasuke **smiling** at the idiot? He took back what he said. Itachi could feel his eyes bleeding red again.

Suigetsu nods. "Cool. Lets see some of that awesome Shifting you do!" So he was trying to steal Sasuke away with flattery, right before his very eyes?

Unacceptable. This Arashi had a death wish. That was the only logical explanation.

"You wish to see Shifting?" Itachi smirks. "I can show you Shifting." And almost instantly he transforms into a crow and flies right at Suigetsu with his beak aimed straight at him.

Sasuke blinks. He was a fast Shifter, but Itachi had just transformed from a man into a bird almost seamlessly. This must have been one of his more commonly used forms. Still that was damn impressive.

"Itachi!" But he wasn't going to let his brother turn Suigetsu into a scratching post! "That's enough! I think you made your point!"

The crow stops flying for a moment and then lands. Once it lands, it shifts back into Itachi. The transformation was seamless. Flawless. Absolutely flawless.

There was something erotic about it. Sasuke wasn't really sure what, but his eyes turned ruby red at the elegant Shifting. For a moment, he forgot about Suigetsu. He stares at Itachi as if he was hypnotized.

"Um right." Suigetsu rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "That was pretty awesome Shifting."

Itachi nods. "Sasuke, why don't you Shift for me?" He smiles at him as if he hadn't just threatened to claw the eyes out of Sasuke's best friend. "I should like the chance to gauge your general Shifting Skill Level for myself."

Sasuke nods. Though he wasn't really sure what he should Shift into. He could in theory change into anything, just as long as it was organic.

"Something you've practiced with before." His brother smiles kindly at him. "Something you feel comfortable with."

Sasuke nods and shifts into a black panther. He liked transforming into cats the most. The speed, the grace, and the power. Plus as superficial as it probably seemed, a black panther was a bit easier for him. After all, he had black hair.

Itachi smiles as he watches his Mate transform. "Very good." He was gifted. That much was obvious.

Sasuke's transformation speed was quite good. Though the execution was a bit rough around the edges. There were a couple points during the transformation which lasted about two minutes that would have made Sasuke vulnerable to an enemy's attack. They could work on that though.

"Right. Well that was awesome, Sassy. I'm gonna go get something to eat and maybe see how Karin is going." Suigetsu looks at the big cat nervously. "Just nod your head if you understood that."

Itachi smirks. The Samehada obviously didn't know much about Sasuke's Shifting capabilities. That pleased him for some reason.

Probably because if Sasuke had truly viewed the other man as a potential lover, he would have already shared such things with him.

Sasuke nods. "Probably a good idea." Yes, yes it was.

While the High Prince wanted his Mate to have friends, he would feel much better about the nature of Sasuke's relationship with Suigetsu after he was properly Claimed. It was an instinct. As much as he wanted to pretend otherwise, Itachi was just as much a slave to his instincts as any other Sharingan.

It gave him no small amount of pleasure to see the Arashi walk off. Now, he could have some alone time with his Mate and find a way to win him over.

"Alright, Itachi." Sasuke narrows his eyes at him, after transforming back.

Sharingans could speak in any form they transformed into, but it was obviously less awkward to speak to a person than a big cat. And his brother knew that.

"I would say your transformation was better than alright." He smiles slyly. "You're far too modest, Sasuke."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Don't give me that. We might not have seen each other for awhile, but I know that you aren't stupid." Oh his Mate was feeling aggressive, it seemed. "I want to know what your problem with Suigetsu is."

Oh that. Hmm. He probably shouldn't tell Sasuke that yet. His brother needed time to learn to accept his place in life. At his side and obviously in his bed. That or against a wall. Or on the ground. Or…well Itachi wasn't picky just as long as the location involved a naked Sasuke and moaning his name over and over again.

"I don't have a problem with him specifically." He shrugs. "You could say that I'm just being a protective older brother."

Sasuke's nose twitches and that's when Itachi realizes that pretending was a bit pointless. The younger prince might not have known intellectually what he was scenting in the air at first, but instinct was a powerful thing.

Sasuke knew. He knew that he was smelling the scent of desire and as they were the only two people in the room, well Itachi knew that his Mate could connect the dots.

The raven haired youth blinks. "No. You're not." He takes a step back. "Look, Itachi, I know that we haven't seen each other in a long time and it might be hard to think of each other as family, but we are."

Unfortunately, Itachi had seen this coming from a lightyear away. He darts over and wraps his arms around Sasuke from behind and buries his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his sweet scent.

"Humans believe that romantic love between those of the same bloodline is wrong and you were raised as a human." He would just have to be direct. "So this must all be horribly confusing for you."

Sasuke nods. "That's one way to put it." He tries to wiggle out of Itachi's grasp, but the High Prince just wasn't having any of it.

No. He was going to make Sasuke understand. That or the very least he was going to begin to help him do so.

"Our species is much more open about such things." He smiles. "We wouldn't be Mates, if we were genetically incompatible, so you don't need to worry about that."

Sasuke just gapes at him. Well that was better than expected. He'd just have to drive the point home.

Itachi sighs. "And I understand that you will need time, but the fact of the matter is you're mine and I'm yours." He kisses his cheek. "And if you wish to feign protests about that for awhile, you may. In the end though, we're Mates and you'll end up in my bed anyway."


	7. Chapter 7

Amaterasu

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7

"You're at best confused and at worst, outright delusional." Sasuke glares at Itachi as he wiggles out of his hold.

He didn't know what to say to that. The High Sharingan Prince either sincerely thought that Sasuke was just going to fall into his bed at some point or this was some sort of sick game to him. Sasuke didn't know which was worse.

Almost faster than he could blink he feels his arms grabbed and placed behind his back with one hand and another powerful hand draped around his waist possessively. "That's an understandable response from your perspective." Itachi brushes his lips against Sasuke's left ear.

Despite knowing it was wrong, Sasuke felt himself shiver slightly at the feeling of Itachi's lips against his ear and the more firm touch to his waste. This was beyond messed up. What was wrong with him?!

"Yes, it is." Sasuke tries his best to glare at Itachi, but he figured that his eyes were giving him away. "So get your hands off me and lets act like brothers. Real brothers." Not whatever this was.

Itachi smiles at him. "You always were stubborn." He kisses the back of his neck. "Even as a child. I found it adorable back then and it is still is now, even though it is incredibly frustrating."

Sasuke sighs in pleasure at the kiss. His neck had always been sensitive. Maybe, it was a Sharingan thing? He didn't know. At the moment, he didn't care.

Naturally, Itachi had to go and ruin the moment though. "But if you were thinking about trying to raise your hand to me or running off, don't bother. I'm a ten and you're a seven." He nips Sasuke's ear affectionately.

That set Sasuke off. How **dare** Itachi try to pull rank on him like that?! What had happened to it wasn't a fair comparison?!

"Fuck you, Itachi!" Sasuke snarls at him and manages to yank himself free. "Just fuck you!" His eyes flashed ruby red, but not with desire this time. "I'm NOT weak!" This time it was with fury.

Itachi blinks at his reaction and that made Sasuke hesitate for a moment. Maybe, he had gone a little too far there. Itachi wasn't saying anything that wasn't true, but damn it hurt his pride!

The other Sharingan looked well _hurt_ by his fury and for a moment, Sasuke wanted to apologize. As crazy as it sounded, he actually wanted to say that he was sorry for hurting his Mate's feelings. Nevermind! His brother had deserved that and Itachi was not his Mtae!

He sighs and reaches out for Sasuke, pulling him back into his arms. "I didn't mean it like that, Sasuke." Itachi rumbles again. "The fact that you're a seven is extremely impressive considering that you haven't had any formal training." The High Prince was probably trying to soothe him and unfortunately, it was working.

Some part of him was practically giddy at the praise and the feeling of being safely tucked away in Itachi's arms. Happy to have impressed his Mate. Happy to be desired and cherished Protected. Happy enough to purr actually.

"Yes, just imagine how much pain you're going to be in after I'm properly trained." Sasuke glances back at Itachi. "Keep that in mind, the next time you try to pull rank on me and Itachi, get your hands off of me." This wasn't right.

It didn't matter that he was freaking _purring_ with pleasure at all the attention and praise. This was wrong. And one way or another, he was going to make Itachi see that or at least understand that Sasuke was not going to be his Mate.

Itachi chuckles as he breathes deeply, inhaling Sasuke's scent. "I'm trembling, Sasuke." The younger Uchiha didn't care for his brother's rather lighthearted reaction to his threat! "I know that you'll make a great warrior one day." Itachi smiles. "But I'm not concerned about you wanting to hurt me."

Probably because this arrogant bastard assumed that Sasuke wanted to be his Mate. He had another thing coming. That simply was **not** going to happen.

"Don't think that I'll hold back just because you're my brother." He was going to have to set firm boundaries with Itachi. "Because I won't."

The High Sharingan Prince smirks. "No. I don't think you'll hold back because I'm your brother." He caresses Sasuke's cheek. "But because I'm your lover and it will be difficult for you to remain agitated for long, once you've accepted that. I do fully intend on spoiling you."

Sasuke shakes his head. He hated these instincts that were reeking havoc with his brain. His mind knew that this was a very bad idea, but his body was more than willing to be spoiled by the gorgeous alien.

"That's too bad." The raven haired Uchiha gives him a dirty look. "Because I'm not going to give you a chance to spoil me like that, but if you really want to spoil me…I could use a new Sharingan. You probably wrecked my last one!"

His poor, beautiful hovercraft! Sasuke had spent three years saving for that thing! And now, he wasn't sure that it'd ever fly again!

Itachi smirks. "Sasuke, you're a Prince and my Mate." No, no. He definitely wasn't Itachi's Mate, actually! "Sharingans are fine crafts, but you deserve only the best. I'll get you a Rinnegan." Wait. What?!

"I wouldn't know how to drive it." It stung his pride to admit it, but a Rinnegan was a lot more advanced than a Sharingan Hovercraft.

His brother smiles. "Don't worry, I'll teach you." He places a soft kiss to the side of his neck. "I'm sure you'll learn quickly." Somehow Sasuke doubted that was the only thing Itachi was offering to _teach_ him!

It was tempting, but he knew what this was. His demented brother was trying to butter him up with a fancy craft. Probably to make him more susceptible to his advances and well, it wasn't a bad strategy.

Sasuke wasn't a gold-digger though. Itachi was barking up the wrong tree, if he thought that he was going to be won over by a gift that easily. (A really expensive gift that was military grade, but still).

"I think it might be better, if father taught me or something." Sasuke smiles at him. "After all, I haven't had as much time with him and mother as I've had with you." He couldn't believe this. Sasuke was a grown man who was hiding behind his parents, but whatever worked.

Itachi chuckles as if he was amused by Sasuke being difficult. "I suppose that's a good point." He smiles. "Whatever you want is fine and I do mean that, Sasuke. I know that by human standards my behavior towards you is probably more aggressive than would be considered socially acceptable, but it's rather genteel by our species standards."

Sasuke didn't think that the word genteel was often applied to Itachi, but he wasn't going to argue with adjectives. "You could say that." He glances at Itachi warily. "And I don't think that I want to know what is considered socially acceptable by our species standards in this particular context."

The High Prince shakes his head and smiles. Yeah. Sasuke definitely didn't want to know. Itachi's reaction said it all.

"Well Mates is an instinctive thing." He caresses the other Sharingan's cheek. "Normally, I would either be lavishing you with gifts or you'd already be in my bed." Itachi nips his ear. "On your back and screaming my name to the stars."

He hated it. Sasuke hated how he just knew that his eyes were going ruby red at Itachi's words and the images that they conjured in his mind. He needed to see some kind of therapist. This wasn't healthy.

Sasuke tries his best to roll his eyes and yank himself free of Itachi's hold. "I'm going to go see mother and father now." And with that, he scampers off.

* * *

Meanwhile Mikoto and Fugaku were putting the final touches on the preparations for the announcement. It was scarcely two minutes after they wrapped up, that the Queen notices her youngest son come racing over to them. The mother of two tries her best not to sigh at the probable reason why.

It seemed that it was unlikely Sasuke had responded well to Itachi's first advances. Mikoto doubted that her eldest hadn't already made one. And apparently, it must have backfired.

"How did the training go?" The dark beauty smiles at her youngest hatchling.

Sasuke sighs. "Well I still have a lot to work on, but Itachi offered to get me a Rinnegan." He smiles. "But I don't really know how to fly it. So I was hoping that father could teach me."

Fugaku smiles and Mikoto knew that her Mate was touched by the request. Still, it would be better if Itachi did it. She glances at her lover, not sure how he was going to respond to this development.

"I would love to teach you, Sasuke. Though I'm sure that Itachi would as well." With diplomacy, it seemed.

That was how her King was going to answer. With diplomacy. She smiles at that knowledge. Most thought her Mate rather standoffish at best, but she knew that underneath it all he had a good heart.

Sasuke pauses. "It might be better, if you do it." He smiles. "You're the more experienced driver."

Mikoto tries her best not to giggle at how hard Sasuke was trying to avoid getting the lessons from Itachi. He was trying not to alert them to the fact something was up so hard. She almost felt sorry for him.

Though it was hard to pity him for long. Sasuke had found his Mate. He just didn't know it yet. That was a wonderful thing and someday, her youngest hatchling would look back upon this day and laugh.

Fugaku smiles. "It would still be good bonding for you and your brother, but I would be honored to teach you." Probably the wisest answer her Mate could have given.

If her lover pressed too hard, Sasuke was a smart boy. He'd realize something unusual was going on and from there, it wouldn't take him long to connect the dots. He would know that they knew about him and Itachi.

That would be disastrous. Right now, the best way that they could help their sons was by pretending that they didn't know anything. So that's what they were going to do.

"Thank you, father." Sasuke smiles.

* * *

The next day, the Uchihas head off to have dinner with the Hyugas. On one hand, Itachi knew that he should care about this occasion. These were the people who had raised his Mate. On the other hand, it was all that he could do not to drag Sasuke off somewhere and apologize.

He had come on too strong by human standards. The High Sharingan Prince knew that, but it was just so hard to fight against his instincts. He needed to reminded himself that Sasuke might be a Sharingan by blood, but he might as well be a human as far as his mind was concerned.

"Thank you, for coming." Hiashi smiles at them. "You honor our family with your presence today."

"The honor belongs to us." Fugaku smiles back. "We will forever be in your debt because you cared for Sasuke when he was a stranger in this world. A small boy, who was completely alone and you took him in without expecting anything in concern." The Sharingan King smiles more. "There are many things that are different about our species, but there are some things that are universal. Kindness is one of them."

The Hyuga Patriarch nods in agreement as Itachi watches him closely. This was apparently the man who had acted as a surrogate father to Sasuke. Hmm. He seemed intelligent, if somewhat aloof.

Sasuke could have been thrust into a far worse situation as far as he could tell. Of course, there wasn't much to go on yet. He'd have to do some digging later.

"My Mate is right and you have a beautiful home." Mikoto smiles at Hiashi.

Itachi notes with some amusement that Sasuke really had taken after their mother. No matter where Mikoto went, she turned heads. And fortunately or unfortunately, Sasuke appeared to have inherited this trait.

His Mate was glorious, but that was both a Blessing and a Curse. Itachi didn't particularly care for all the competition he would likely have to win Sasuke's affections, but the High Sharingan Prince constantly reveled in the pleasure that simply looking at his intended always brought him. (Granted it had only been a couple days, but still).

Hiashi nods. "Thank you. Please do come inside." And with that, he gestures for the aliens to follow him.

They all quickly do. Despite Sasuke trying to ensure otherwise, Itachi manages to sit next to his future Mate. "I'm sorry. I should have been more patient." He whispers in Sasuke's ear.

Hiashi raises an eyebrow at this, but Itachi didn't really care. The man would be compensated for the good work he had done and Sasuke was eventually going back to Amaterasu anyway. What did his opinion matter in the grand scheme of things?

"Well I'm glad that the two of you are getting along so well. You must be Sasuke's brother?" He smiles at him.

Itachi nods. That was right. "Thank you. Thank you for taking such good care of him." Of his future Mate.

A few hours pass and the rest of dinner proceeds in a surprisingly normal fashion. Well until Mikoto and Fugaku tried to offer the Hyuga family more gold than could properly be stored in their home.

"That's kind of you, but we didn't Sasuke in for monetary gain." The lavender eyed man insists.

Fugaku frowns. "Alright. If you insist, but I was told that humans were fond of gold." His father sounded so put out.

Hiashi sighs. "Most of us are very fond of gold, but I can't in good conscience accept that." He glances at him apologetically.

It was a matter of honor for the human, it seemed. Well that was good. It was good to know that the man who had helped to raise Sasuke had honor.

"It's alright. We understand." Mikoto smiles. "We'll be returning to Amaterasu soon, but you'll get to see Sasuke often." The Queen's smile continues to grow. "After all, Earth is now allied with our planet so Sharingans can now travel back and forth as we please!"

Hiashi nods in understanding. "Well that's most assuredly good to know." He glance at them apologetically. "Would you mind if I had a moment alone with Sasuke?"

"Not at all. Come, My Love and Itachi. They need their privacy." Fugaku smiles as he leads them outside of the house for a few moments.

Sasuke sighs as he looks at his adoptive father. This had to be overwhelming of him because it definitely was for Sasuke. He didn't even know where to begin. How could he possibly explain all this?!

Hiashi looks at him warily. "I believe you know at least some of what I'm about to say." Sasuke nods. "Going to a planet that you know little about is highly risky, but there's something that concerns me even more than that." Really?

"What is it?" Sasuke cocks his head to the side curiously.

What could possibly worry the Hyuga Patriarch more than Sasuke going to an unknown planet? Hiashi Hyuga was not a man who was easily worried about anything. So this had to be important.

The human crosses his arms defensively. "I don't know how to say this tactfully. So I suppose being blunt is the best way to go about this awkward conversation." Sasuke nods encouragingly. "Itachi doesn't look at you in the way he is supposed to. I have concerns that he might try something."

Sasuke blinks. He had always known that Hiashi was perceptive. He just hadn't realized how perceptive he was until that moment and sadly, the human wasn't wrong.

"You're right." Sasuke sighs. "He doesn't, but I'm managing it. I've made it quite clear that I'm not interested." The youngest Uchiha figured that it would be best to leave out the instinctive attraction that he felt to Itachi. The almost gravitational pull that the other man exerted on him was frightening and would only further worry Hiashi.

The Hyuga man shakes his head. Obviously, he was less than convinced. Though he was smart enough to realize he couldn't really stop Sasuke from doing what he wanted in this case.

He sighs. "I care about you, Sasuke. I love you like my own son and I don't want to see you get hurt." Hiashi pauses. "Your mother and father seem nice enough, but I still have my concerns about your brother. Are you sure that you are willing to take this sort of risk?"

Sasuke nods. He was willing. Even with Itachi trying to seduce him, this was something that he had to do. He was as Sharingan Prince. He had responsibilities to his people and to himself.

There was no way that he could just shirk his duty now. Not when Earth was an allied territory. Now, he could have both of his families in his life and that was not something that Sasuke was willing to give up on so easily.

"I'm sure that this is what I want." He smiles at the other man. "This is what I've been dreaming of since I was seven." Sasuke embraces Hiashi affectionately. "I have to try."

Hiashi sighs and nods. "Well I can't say that I'm particularly comfortable with all this, but it's your choice and I'll respect it." Sasuke smiels and nods.

"Thank you. That does mean the world to me. Well the universes to me, actually." The Sharingan Prince smiles at him. "I have to go now though. They're waiting for me."

"Of course, I understand." And with that, Sasuke heads outside to rejoin the rest of his family.

What more could be said at that moment? He had his family back and a chance to go home. Sasuke had to take it and he would still be able to see the Hyugas regularly.

Honestly, his biggest problem was Itachi. As much as Sasuke wanted to believe otherwise, he knew the truth. Deep down, resisting the other alien's advances was going to be difficult. That didn't mean he wasn't going to do it though.

He had to. "I'm back." Sasuke smiles at his family. "We can head back to Konoha now. He understands." There was no way that he was going to fall victim to Itachi's primal charms. "Well he understands as much as anyone can in a situation like this, anyway." He was not a slave to his instincts, after all.

Sasuke knew that his feelings for Itachi were wrong. So he'd just have to keep telling himself that until his body listened to him. Eventually, Itachi would find someone else. Right?

"Good." Mikoto smiles sweetly at him and nothing further was said as they all made their way back to the headquarters of the Kasai Alliance on Earth.

* * *

A short while later, Suigetsu runs right over to Sassy! Well as soon as he was sure Itachi was out doing some training exercises. That guy was nuts!

"Sassy, you alright?" Honestly, all this slinking off shit was getting old really fast!

Sasuke smiles. "Yeah. As alright as I can be given the situation." He looks around to make sure they were alone, before leading Sugietsu to the room he was using for the time being and locking the door behind them.

Suigetsu raises an eyebrow. He wasn't really sure how comforted to be by an answer like that. The Arashi knew one thing though. He was damn sure going to get a lot more answers out of a certain Sharingan before the night was over.

"Got it. So tell me what the Hell is going on!" Like why your brother keeps trying to kill me, Sugietsu thinks to himself.

Sasuke bites his lower lip nervously. "It's a long story. Essentially, they're going to take me back to Amaterasu." He glances at the white haired alien apologetically. "I can go back and forth whenever I like though. So we'll still see each other all the time and if you were cool with it, you might be able to come with us."

Suigetsu blinks. He was always up for an adventure, but even by his standards that would be a pretty big freaking deal. Going to an alien planet that he knew almost nothing about? That took some major balls.

"Well, I'll go." Suigetsu pauses. "I mean, if you're folks are cool with it." Another pause. "And you're brother stops trying to kill me."

Sasuke laughs. "I think we should be good. My parents would basically give me anything that I wanted at this point and Itachi is well Itachi." The Uchiha sighs. "He's not going to mess with you, if you don't try to touch me."

Suigetsu raises an eyebrow. Itachi was way overprotective. Granted, he hadn't seen Sassy in over a decade. Still, this seemed unusual.

"He's acting like a jealous boyfriend or something." Suigetsu rolls his eyes. "It was pretty obvious that I wasn't trying to hurt you. So I really don't get what his damage is."

Sasuke looks at him warily. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to freak out?" Oh that didn't sound good.

Why did Sassy think that he was going to freak out? Suigetsu felt like he was being set up to make a promise that he probably wasn't' going to be able to keep. Despite that, curiosity won out in the end.

"Yeah. I promise." He smiles at his friend. "You know that you can tell me anything."

Well at least he SHOULD know that. They had been best friends forever. Through thick and thin and all that happy shit! So why was Sasuke acting all skittish now?

Sasuke in general, didn't really do skittish. So for him to be this anxious, that was a bad sign. A very bad sign.

Sasuke nods. "Good. Well Sharingans are different than humans." The other alien suddenly finds his feet fascinating because he was refusing to look the Arashi in the eye. "We have Mates and it's supposed to just be this instinctual thing."

The violet eyed youth nods. "Yeah. That makes sense." He smiles reassuringly at the Sharingan. "We have those too. So what's the big deal?"

"I found my Mate." Sasuke sighs. "Or at least someone who thinks he's my Mate, but it's wrong."

Suigetsu raises an eyebrow. He was pretty sure that Mating didn't work that way. It was either a hit or miss thing. There wasn't really a gray area.

So what was up with this match? "Why do you think it's wrong and who is it?" What could be so bad about it?

"Because it's Itachi." Sasuke looks up at Suigetsu with fearful eyes.

Shit! No way! Well that explained everything! Suigetsu didn't know how to even begin to react to that. He knew that it happened and it wasn't usually a big deal for aliens, but it would definitely be a very big deal for Sassy!

Now, he needed to do his best friend thing! "Sasuke, you're an alien." Of course, Suigetsu didn't really know how to do thing tactfully. "It's time that you started acting like it. By alien standards, that's not a big deal."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "You're telling me that my brother supposedly being madly in love with me is normal?!" Well when Sassy put it like that, it sounded really bad!

It wasn't though. Now, Suigetsu completely understood why Itachi was being such a dick. So he was willing to overlook Itachi's less than princely behavior because he was Sasuke's Mate. Sasuke needed him to be complete or whatever.

"Yeah. For aliens, it kinda is. So man up and go get Prince Grumpypants!"

Sasuke groans. "I can't believe that you just called him that." And neither could Suigetsu, but it was still solid advice!


	8. Chapter 8

Amaterasu

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 8

A few days had passed and the evening of the grand announcement had finally arrived. Itachi should have felt smug at the knowledge Amaterasu had added another ally to its ranks and proud introduce themselves formally to humanity as a whole.

Instead, he was incredibly frustrated. On the surface, he supposed that their family presented quite the perfect picture. His father was regal and his mother was simply beautiful. He knew it was vain, but Itachi was well aware that he also looked every inch what a High Prince should be, but it was Sasuke who was the problem.

"You both look so handsome." Mikoto beams with pride as she kisses her sons' cheeks.

Sasuke looked absolutely perfect in his royal uniform. The overall design of it flattered him. Their ancestors had certainly known what they were doing when they designed it.

His future Mate was wearing a royal blue cape like top that came all the way to his feet with golden accents. Two ornate pieces of armor covered both of his arms with carvings sculpted out of them that were designed to look like lions with their jaws open in a mighty roar. The armor was made of dark silver and was even on his pant legs to a degree. His pants were jet black and highlighted by his long boots that came to his thigh with some protective armor on them as well. To complete the look, Sasuke had been given a silver crown.

His entire family had a crown or something close to it, actually. Fugaku had a golden one with jewels on it and he had a plain gold one to mark their own respective statuses as the King and High Prince of Amaterasu. And then there was his mother who had a tiara that almost looked like a veil. Sharingans took their jewelry symbolism very seriously!

Itachi forces himself to smile as his mother, despite his frustration though and idle observations. "Thank you, mother." Just because he wanted to drag Sasuke off into a dark corner and yank that stately outfit off of him, didn't mean that he should be rude to his mother.

Mikoto was a vision of course. Her long dark tresses reached to the middle of her back in silky strands and her crown was more like a wedding veil made up of pearls for the chains and with rubies and sapphires hanging from it in strategic places. Her raven black hair and moonlight pale skin contrasted stunningly and so did her creamy white dress.

"Come." Fugaku smiles. "We should pose for some pictures together."

It was a gown that exposed her shoulders, but she wore long white gloves with intricate silver cuffs on the ends of it. So her arms weren't bare, well at least not the lower half of them. The same spiral silver design was running all the way from her neck to the bottom of her dress in one vertical stand and upon said neck, there was a large rose made out of the silver fabric…serving as a necklace or a collar of sorts.

Truly, it was the small touches that proved this was a gown fit for a queen though. Instead of buttons going down the center of her dress, she had pearls. The silken fabric caressed her every curve and flowed elegantly behind her. Mikoto was a beautiful queen and Sasuke certainly took after her. He as a beautiful prince.

Sasuke smiles and walks alongside their father. "Alright." Fugaku was wearing a dark purple version of Sasuke's uniform and Itachi was wearing a crimson red version.

It was a comfort to know that they still presented a visual that told everyone with one glance who they were. They were the Royal Family of Amaterasu. And woe to anyone who didn't recognize that fact.

What was less comforting was how much more at ease Sasuke was around their father than him. It wasn't just Fugaku though. His foolish little brother was also more relaxed around their mother and even Suigetsu. Actually, Sasuke was more at ease around everyone who wasn't him!

"Come over here, please!" One of the reporters beckons them and the Royal Family heads over.

Pictures were being snapped everywhere. Itachi was almost blinded by the lights. He knew that this was to be expected of course, but that didn't make it any less irritating.

He could be in bed and seducing his future Mate, but no. He had to endure this. This media frenzy!

The actual announcement had been made, but this was the after party so to speak. "Sasuke! Sasuke! What's it like to be back with your family?!" And that meant that his foolish little brother was getting his first taste of what it was like to be a long lost Prince.

Sasuke was taking it with great dignity for the most part. Though Itachi could tell that the other Sharingan was starting to feel uneasy. It was unlikely that he was used to being mobbed by the press in such a fashion.

"I'm very happy to be back with my family." Sasuke smiles.

Though Itachi wasn't fooled, it was forced. His future Mate wasn't lying about being happy to have found them again, but he was uncomfortable. He was going to have to intervene.

Itachi smiles charmingly at the press. "Forgive us. Sasuke has been through a great ordeal and is just now processing the fact that he is back with his family again." He was used to dealing with such things. "I believe that my brother would be better served getting some rest." And with that, Itachi leads Sasuke off before the reporters could pounce again.

* * *

Suigetsu watches as Sasuke was led off by Itachi. To say the least, he wasn't really sure how he felt about that. Yeah. They were Mates, but Sassy was really, really stubborn.

"You there, please come here." The Sharingan King points at him. "I'd like to speak with you."

Uh oh. This could either end very well or very badly. The Arashi decides either way, that it was probably better to face the music. So with that in mind, he makes his way over to the King and Queen.

He bows to them. "Your Majesties?" That was what you were supposed to do, right?

Mikoto giggles. "Mmm. That's unexpected." The raven haired Queen smiles at him. "Sasuke tell us that you're generally a rather informal creature and yet, here you are. Trying to act prim and proper."

Well at least Sassy's mother had a sense of humor. Though the jury was still out on this father. Suigetsu nods in agreement.

"Well that's true, but I figured that it was better safe than sorry." Might as well be honest. "I mean, you're the first royalty that I've met." Other than Sasuke and that didn't really count.

Suigetsu had no idea who Sasuke really was. Oh yeah. He had known that the other alien was a Sharingan, but that was a far cry from being a Prince!

Fugaku chuckles. "A wise decision on your part." The King pauses and Suigetsu blinks. It kinda seemed like King Sassypants was nervous about something. "Though rest assured, we are not angry with you."

Oh. Well that was relief. Though that still didn't explain why they had called him over here.

Didn't they have more important people to talk to? This was supposed to be some big shindig announcing an alliance. He was just a standard alien teenager.

Okay. Well that was kinda a lie. "That's good. Um so what did your Highnesses want?" He was pretty fucking awesome, if he did say so himself.

Still, these two were royalty. So shouldn't they be making nice with the press or other leaders? Why were they wasting their time talking to a teenager?

"You and Sasuke seem very close." Mikoto smiles reassuringly at him. "And as you're an Arashi, I'm assuming that you understand the power of Mating Bonds."

So that's where this was going. It looked like the Bastet was out of the bag. Sassy's parents knew that Itachi was supposed to be his Mate!

Oh boy! "Yeah. I know about that stuff." This might not end well. "What about it?" Maybe, he was wrong though. There was a slight chance that he could be wrong.

"While this may sound strange on Earth, it's not for our people." Damn it. "Itachi is Sasuke's Mate." They definitely knew. "And well, Sasuke is likely going to have a very hard time accepting that fact." Gee, ya think?!

Mikoto shakes her head and for a moment, Suigetsu felt pity for the Queen. Her son had returned from the dead, but he was flirting with insanity now. The violet eyed boy knew what happened when Mating Bonds didn't work out and it was nothing good for Sassy!

Suigetsu nods. "Which is why, I think that it would be helpful if you were to tell Itachi or ourselves anything that you know that might be helpful as it pertains to Sasuke getting over his Mating Shyness." Fugaku smiles at him.

That was hilarious. Sasuke and shy really shouldn't be in the same sentence. Yeah. His friend might not be much of a flirt, but it wasn't because he was shy.

"Well, I'll do what I can." The Samehada rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "But I can't really make any promises."

Mikoto smiles. "That's alright." She pat pats Suigetsu's cheek. "We understand."

Great. The Queen apparently thought he was a puppy or something. Whatever. Better a puppy than something she'd want her rather fierce looking Mate to exterminate!

* * *

About five minutes later, Sasuke was back in the room that he had come to think of his since his life had changed forever. Itachi was with him, but that was okay. Anything was better than nearly going blind from all those cameras and answering all those questions.

"We should have prepared you better." Itachi looks at him apologetically. "It was just that we were all so happy to have you back that we didn't even think to prep you for interviews and things of that nature."

Yeah. They really should have prepared him better, but whatever. He was safe now. His Mate had saved him from that clusterfuck.

Damn it! Sasuke mentally kicks himself for thinking that. Itachi was not his Mate. He really needed to stop thinking him that way. It was just wrong.

He tries to hide his distress though. "Yeah. Maybe, next time." Sasuke forces himself to smile.

Itachi shakes his head and pulls the other alien into his arms. Almost immediately, he began rumbling and just as quickly, Sasuke began purring.

"I am sorry that we've gotten off to such a rocky start and that this must all be so overwhelming to you." Itachi rumbles more and looks down at him adoringly. "But in time, you will remember what it means to be a Prince. It's in your blood, Sasuke. As is being my Mate."

His brother was way too good at these little sneaky seduction attempts. It would be so easy just to pretend that they didn't share the same family line. Itachi was gorgeous. His rumble was soothing and his presence was just captivating.

Every fiber in Sasuke's being wanted to just snuggle up into his arms and let Itachi handle well everything. After all, he was his Mate. His Yang and that was his job and Sasuke's job was to make him happy. Obviously, Itachi just wanted to fulfill his natural role.

Purr. Mmm." Sasuke leans back into Itachi as he purrs some more. "It is and I'm okay with being a Prince." He was purring like a contented housecat, but he just couldn't stop. "And you pissed me off, but I know that you didn't do it on purpose."

No. Itachi was a good Mate. Sasuke knew that. He wouldn't have saved him from the press and be holding him like this, if he was a bad Mate. Not to mention, he had tried to scare of a potential rival.

Well at least that's what some dark corner of his mind was whispering to him. Such seductive whispers. Telling him, that everything was going to be okay. That his Mate was here now.

Itachi chuckles. "You're okay with being a Prince." He places a gentle kiss to his neck and smiles. "You're certainly one of a kind." And God, that felt good.

"Well I don't really know anything about being a Prince." He tilts his head to the side a bit, exposing more of his neck. "So it's still, well I guess I'm still in shock."

More kisses. "Mmm. That's understandable." Ahhh. Kisses to the neck were nice. "But we'll teach you everything that you need to know and ease you into it. You don't have to worry about anything."

Sasuke closes his eyes and purrs some more. Mhm. This was nice. What was he so upset about again?

"I'm sorry that I was cruel to you." He leans back against Itachi. "I was being a bad Mate."

He didn't remember much about his time on Amaterasu, but he knew that being a bad Mate was one of the worst things you could do. And damn it, he had sucked at being a Mate so far.

Itachi turns him around and Sasuke opens his eyes in surprise. "You weren't being a bad Mate." He brushes his lips against his. "You were just confused. Your instincts and upbringing were at war with each other."

Shit! His upbringing. Damn it! "You're right. They are." How had they gone from Itachi saving him from the press to necking to almost kissing?!

"It's alright. I understand that you just needed a little time." He smiles at him and kisses his forehead.

This was so messed up! He really needed to get out of here! Why had he fallen for Itachi's sneaky little seduction so easily?!

Sasuke shakes his head and takes a few steps back. "Itachi, I shouldn't have said any of that. It's just that my instincts are a little crisscrossed and I think that I'm misinterpreting brotherly love for well regular lover."

That had to be what was going on with Itachi as well. He'd see it eventually. It didn't help matters that he was a Yin and Itachi was a Yang.

Itachi sighs. "I really wish that you would stop torturing yourself and me." He reaches out and caresses Sasuke's cheek. "You're not human. You don't have to hold yourself to their standards of morality." He gives him a pointed look. "You were just purring in my arms so sweetly, not even a moment ago. If our Bond was truly so wrong, would you have done that?"

Sasuke bites his lower lip. "I may not be human, but some things are universal." He really needed to go. "I'll…talk to you later." He darts towards the door.

The High Prince sighs and shakes his head. "If you wish to play cat and mouse a little longer, I'll indulge you." Though he really wished that Sasuke would stop being so difficult.

Everything had been perfect, only a few minutes ago. Naturally, his damn human upbringing had to kick in though when they had been making such wonderful progress. Sasuke had acknowledge him as his Mate!

"I'm not playing cat and mouse." Sasuke glares at him. "It's a bad idea and I think you know that. Deep down." No. Itachi most certainly did not know that!

It wasn't true! His instincts were raging at him. He was the stronger Mate at the moment. He could just shove Sasuke onto the bed and with a little coaxing, instinct would kick in.

Itachi knew that he could have Sasuke moaning his name in a matter of minutes, but his Mate was a stubborn one. A proud one. While Itachi knew that he could seduce Sasuke, his brother would resent him for it in the morning.

Maybe, even hate him. That thought made him feel a sharp pain in his chest. Such an outcome was not acceptable. He would just have to be patient.

"You can go, Sasuke." He sighs and watches his Mate bolt towards the door. "But you should know that when you've finally seen reason, I'll still be waiting for you." Sasuke pauses for a moment, before darting off.

Itachi sighs and decides it would be best to wait a few minutes before going for a walk. He couldn't just sit still after that.

He had been so close to winning his Mate over and then the other alien had balked in a very big way. The High Prince couldn't understand why for the life of him. Sasuke had enjoyed his touch. He knew that.

The man had been purring for him. That meant something. One couldn't fake a purr or a rumble, but unfortunately he was going to have to wait.

"Well, I suppose that I've waited this long." It wouldn't be that much longer. "I can wait a few more days until he cracks."

To Itachi, it was a logical assumption. After all, Sasuke melted into his touch whenever he pushed the issue. His body and his heart were already there. It was merely his mind that was being stubborn.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Itachi leaves Sasuke's room. He needed to move. Action would help calm his irritation, well at least a little bit.

"What did you do to him?!" Or not. "What did you do to Sasuke?!" A human was addressing him. A rather furious one.

Hmm. This one he recognized from the dinner. It wasn't Hiashi, but he had the same eyes. Clearly, a relative of some kind.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. "I did nothing to Sasuke. I comforted my brother and allowed him to leave when he determined that he would benefit from some solitary reflection."

This must be some adoptive family member of Sasuke's. One of the replacements. While Itachi was happy that his Mate hadn't been alone, it didn't suit well with him. That these humans had temporary fulfilled the role that he and his parents were supposed to fill for Sasuke.

"Don't lie to me!" The lavender eyed youth glares at him. "Sasuke ran out of your room like a bat out of Hell!"

That made Itachi wince. His Mate was running away from him. That wasn't right.

Still, what right did this human have to judge him? Itachi didn't look upon humans harshly for their traditions. He just didn't want to adopt them, but this human was trying to interfere with his relationship! That was simply unacceptable!

Itachi walks over to Neji. "You seem to forget that you are addressing the High Prince of Amaterasu. A planet that yours is now allied with and one far more advanced technologically than your own." He glares at Neji. "Do you think that it is wise to provoke me?"

"Perhaps not. I am Neji Hyuga though." His voice falters only slightly. "And Sasuke's brother. His real brother. Perhaps not in blood, but in every other way that matters."

He was on thin ice. This human was overstepping his grounds, but Itachi collects himself. He knew that he had to in all honesty. The Prince wasn't ready to throw an alliance away over one pushy relative.

"And I am Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother in blood and all the other ways that matter." He was also his Mate, but Neji didn't need to know that. "And if you accuse me of hurting him again, you will regret it. For now though, I will overlook your offense. I know that you were just trying to protect him."

Itachi turns to leave. "Though I would caution you against coming in my field of vision again." He didn't entirely trust his temper at the moment. His nerves were already shot from Sasuke's "rejection." "At least for the immediate future." And with that, he walks off.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke was heading to see his mother, when he was stopped by someone. A Sharingan with apple red eyes. He looked to be a few years older than Itachi.

"Ah. You must be Sasuke." He smiles at him pleasantly. "It's so good to know that you've returned home. Itachi and your parents are positively overjoyed."

There was something about the way that this man said Itachi, that Sasuke didn't like. It was far too affectionate for his liking. His instincts did not approve.

He cools his temper though. "Yes, I'm Sasuke. Who are you?" There was no reason to go off on this man. He hadn't actually done anything wrong. He was being ridiculous!

"I'm Shisui. I'm your second cousin." He smiles at Sasuke pleasantly. "Well one of them. Our family is rather large."

Oh. A relative. Right. Well that kinda explain why Shisui was speaking of Itachi so fondly. Then again, maybe that wasn't too reassuring. After all, Itachi was trying to seduce him and they were a lot closer on the family tree than he and Shisui were.

Sasuke nods though. "It's nice to meet you." What else was there to say, really?

He could hardly interrogate the man about whether or not, Shisui had a thing for his brother. That would just be ridiculous!

"Likewise. Are you alright?" He sounded so concerned. "I know all this has to be rather…intense. To go from living as a human to a Sharingan Prince, that's quite the transition."

Yeah it was. Shisui was nice. He was attractive and he was older. Itachi might like him better and that thought irritated him.

Sasuke bites his lower lip as he tries to keep from flying into a rage. "I'm still getting used to it. Well it was nice to meet you, but I think I need some sleep." Sasuke forces himself to smile as he turns to go. "I'll tell Itachi that you said hi."

His instincts were reeking havoc. Shisui had been nothing, but polite to him. So why did he want to slam him against the wall and scare him off? Stupid, animalistic instincts!

He was not some animal. He was a human being! Well actually, he was a Sharingan. Still, that was close enough!

"Why did it have to be him?" Sasuke sighs.

It would have all been so perfect, if he was just a random Sharingan. If he wasn't the Prince, this wouldn't be a problem. That or if Itachi was just a regular Sharingan or even another Noble. This all would have worked out perfectly.

Of course that hadn't happened though! Fate was obviously mocking him! That was the only logical explanation.

"God help me." Sasuke sighs as he leans against a wall a few feet away. "Why did it have to be him?!"

Why was he falling in love with the High Prince? That or at least why had his instincts decided to mess with him? This wasn't right. He had to find a way to make it stop.

There was also the fact his parents would likely be disgusted. Certainly, Hiashi was already wary of Itachi. For good reason! Itachi wanted Sasuke and that was just wrong.

What on Earth were Mikoto and Fugaku going to say about this? They'd be so ashamed. "So angry." He sighs. "They'd probably disown us both."

Sasuke bites his lower lip at the thought. Itachi's adoration or his parents'? Which was more important to him. That was of course, assuming they weren't okay with him being with Itachi.

They might actually be okay with it. Sasuke didn't think it was likely, but Suigetsu had certainly implied that such Matings were considered relatively normal. Did that mean he could have his cake and eat it too?


	9. Chapter 9

Amaterasu

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9

A few days later, Sasuke was back on Amaterasu. The beautiful red planet that had been the place of his birth. Not only that, but he was in the palace. More specifically, he was in the royal baths.

"This is the life, Sassy." A fact that his Arashi best friend was enjoying greatly. "Come on, join me." Not that Sasuke could really blame him.

The bath was more like an Olympic Sized swimming pool than anything else. There was apparently some sort of mechanical device somewhere that automatically adjusted the water around you to what your body perceived as the perfect temperature. The floor surrounding the bath shimmered under the chandelier lights. A beautiful coppery and golden color.

There were also some trees dotting the inside of the bathroom. They were like mini palm trees and their leaves came in pretty much any color you could think of. They were obviously designed for shade on hot summer days.

"Alright." A bath might not be the worst idea. "Coming!" He strips down to his boxers and joins his friend.

The walls were made of some sort of glass material or at least the southern wall was. They could see outside, but people outside couldn't see inside. So he had spectacular view navy blue sky with pink clouds.

Sasuke could have almost fooled himself into thinking he was back on Earth, if it wasn't the view of the nearby planet. It looked like Earth, but it was lighter in tone and had more white clouds. That and it's rings were even more vivid than Saturn's. Beautiful.

It was all just so beautiful. Just like his Mate actually. And as soon as he had that thought, Sasuke mentally smacks himself.

"I know that look." Suigetsu looks at him in concern. "What's eating ya?" He gestures around to the glorious baths and the fantastic view. "I mean we're basically in paradise here. So what could possibly be bugging you that much?"

Sasuke sighs as he tries to figure out the way to articulate his situation. "Itachi." He might as well be blunt.

Suigetsu knew. There was no need to hide it from him. Besides, if he couldn't trust his best friend with this knowledge, who could he trust?

"Well the guy is pretty grumpy." Suigetsu shrugs. "But I mean, if I was into guys, I'd have to say that he's pretty hot." That was true.

Though that wasn't the issue. Everyone knew that Itachi was attractive. What was the issue was how close they were on the family tree.

He shakes his head. "You know that isn't the problem. It's wrong." Sasuke sighs as he looks down at his reflection in the water.

He looked so human. Well save for his ruby red eyes. Yet, Sasuke knew that he wasn't. He was a Prince from an alien planet and apparently, his Mate was Itachi.

Sasuke was overjoyed to have found his family again. It was thrilling to be home, but he really missed the days when his biggest worry was Suigetsu destroying Orochimaru's mailbox.

"Sasuke, I told you that it's normal for aliens." Suigetsu shrugs. "He'll stop being a dick, when he gets some of that mythical Sassy Loving!"

This causes the Sharingan Prince to stare rather incredulously at his friend. There were times when Sasuke truly couldn't believe half the things that came out of the Samehada's mouth. This was one of those times!

He rolls his eyes. "Do me a favor. Never say the phrase Sassy Loving again." It was just stupid.

"Whatever." Suigetsu laughs as he splashes him. "It was pure genius and you know it!" Genius? Right.

"You're delusional." Sasuke splashes right back. "The trip here must have given you jet lag or something." There was no way that the phrase Sassy Loving was genius. Suigetsu was obviously out of his mind.

Though that didn't solve his immediate problem. The raven haired alien knew to a certain extent that his violet eyed friend was right. Itachi would most likely settle down, if Sasuke let the other Prince Claim him.

Could he really do that though? What would their parents think? And that was before he even factored in the Hyugas. While it might be normal for aliens, it certainly wasn't for humans. His family would flip in a very big and bad way.

Sugietsu swats him. "Stop overanalyzing it." He rolls his eyes. "I mean, I'm not gay, but if I was I'd love to be in your shoes. You got a hot Prince after your ass who apparently wants to spoil you. What are you complaining about?"

When Suigetsu put it that way, it all sounded so simple. Unfortunately, the reality of the situation was anything but. Nothing was simple when you were dealing with Itachi Uchiha!

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi paces. He was in his room with Shisui. His second cousin and his best friend. Maybe, he would be able to help.

"Well he seems polite." Shisui chuckles. "Jealous, but he was able to contain it a certain extent." He laughs again. "Though, I'm quite certain that he wanted to kill me."

That wouldn't surprise Itachi. A Sharingan's Mating Instincts were strong and didn't respond well to potential competition. Shisui certainly would make someone a fine Mate or husband one day, but just not Itachi's.

At least not, anymore. He might have briefly considered marrying Shisui, if neither of them found their Mate after a decade or two. Those days were now gone though. Nothing could compare to a Mating Bond. Not even him.

Itachi smirks though. "Good." As much as Sasuke liked to run away from him, it was good to get some reassurance that it really wasn't a one-sided Bond.

He didn't know what he would have done, if that indeed turned out to be the case. Itachi probably would have gone mad. One-sided Bonds were almost unheard of, but they did happen and they were so tragic. Even just hearing about them was enough to bring tears to the eyes of even the most fearsome Sharingan Warrior!

"Mmm. It probably doesn't help that he's so young." Shisui was trying to make him feel better about the situation. "So are we, but he's even younger than us." That much was obvious.

Itachi appreciated it, but he didn't think that Sasuke's age factored much into it. Maybe, that was a small sliver of the problem though. That would change with time.

The High Sharingan Prince nods. "I know, but it's mostly the cultural barrier that is the issue." Itachi sighs. "And I suspect that Neji will have already spoken to Sasuke about the situation." That would only further complicate things.

At the moment, Neji was more of a brother to Sasuke than he was. Sasuke had only just been reunited with his family. He had grown up with the Hyuga Boy. That mean that the lavender eyed human had far more sway over Sauske than Itachi did!

That fact made his lips curl in distaste. He knew that it was unlikely that Neji actually harbored desires for his Mate. Still, it was hard to accept the present situation. His Mate was almost a stranger to him.

"True enough." Shisui smiles mischievously. "You'll just have to win him over the old fashioned way." He winks at his Prince. "With your good looks and showing that you can care for him. You did mention you were thinking about getting him a Rinnegan."

Yes. That might help. A Rinnegan would be perfect. Sasuke clearly enjoyed flying. At the very least, it would give him an excuse to spend more time with Sasuke! Perfect!

With that thought in mind, he heads off to the watchtower with Shisui. The Watchtower was where some of the best crafts were sold. It only made sense really.

The large stony gray tower sat in the middle of the planet and one could easily see for miles in any direction when you were on top of it. The sky of Amaterasu was unique in that that it could change color based on your location on the planet. While the sky by the palace was usually blue, it was golden here with stormy gray clouds. Thus the view was beautiful and only enhanced by the lazy river flowing past the tower by the radiant green grass.

"Obito, I'd like to have a look at some of the Rinnegans." Itachi smiles at his relative as he and Shisui walk over to him.

They were now inside the tower. To say the least, it was rather majestic with its stone walls and all the beautiful hover crafts lined up inside it. There were also a lot of weapons and scouting materials.

If Amaterasu was ever attacked, the Watchtower's job was to warn the rest of the planet and serve as its first line of defense. In its many years of existence, Itachi had never known the tower to let their people down. This was particularly true, since Obito was put in charge of it.

Obito smiles at Itachi. "Of course, anything for." He smirks and heads over gesturing to the best crafts they had available. "Take a look at these!"

Itachi notes with amusement, that even Shisui was impressed. Shisui was a pilot in the Royal Navy. It took a lot to impress him. So that could only mean one thing.

Sasuke was absolutely going to love his Rinnegan. "I quite like this one." He points to a lavender craft with spiral patterns and even some black tomoe on it. A mixture of the Sharingan and the Rinnegan designs.

"Oh yeah." Obito beams. "That's the newest model. Tries to combine the agility of Sharingans with the more advanced features of the Rinnegan."

Itachi nods approvingly. "I'll take it." Maybe, this would be the first step to winning over his Mate's approval.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth, Neji sighs as he has tea with his uncle. Sasuke was already back on Amaterasu and there wasn't anything that they could do about it. That thought was maddening.

"I won't lie." Hiashi sips his tea. "I also have my concerns."

That was damn right. Sasuke had just traveled to some far off galaxy and was living on a planet that he knew almost nothing about. With people who were strangers in all, but blood! (Again)!

Was his adopted cousin out of his mind?! "I won't lie either. Though some of my concerns are less obvious than others." Like Itachi.

The way that Itachi had spoke of Sasuke so possessively had sent chills down his spine. Neji Hyuga wasn't a fool. He knew what that tone meant. Itachi had far more than just a brotherly affection for the younger Sharingan.

Did Sasuke know though? What if he had wandered back to Amaterasu and had no idea that the High Prince was apparently lusting after him? Or even worse, what if he did know….and Sasuke went anyway? Didn't he realize how dangerous that was?!

"Sadly, we can't really do anything." Hiashi sighs. "The boy is of age and they are his family." That was true. "Not only that, they are royalty." And so was that.

That thought left a bitter taste in Neji's mouth. Their hands were somewhat tied by that fact. If they pressed, they might actually be flirting with war.

"So what are we to do about this situation?" Neji glances at his uncle warily. "You saw how Itachi looks at him. It's unnatural."

That was putting it mildly. It was sick. It was wrong and God help him, he wanted to help his adoptive cousin. If it was up to Neji Hyuga, Itachi wouldn't get within a thousand feet of the other Sharingan!

Hiashi sighs as he gulps down some more of his tea. "All we can do is wait and offer counsel to Sasuke." He pauses. "As much as it pains me to admit it, there is very little that we can do at the moment."

That thought irritated Neji. Tragically, his uncle was right though. It would be a lot easier, if Itachi didn't happen to be the High Sharingan Prince. He could apparently get away with a lot of deviancy.

"Then that's exactly what we'll do." They would support Sasuke in whatever limited ways they could.

* * *

A short while later, Mikoto smiles as she was giving Sasuke a tour of the Palace. Fugaku was off helping to arrange a proper homecoming for the youngest Hatchling. So that meant that she had some time to bond with their son one on one and apparently, the time was very much necessary.

"Tell me what you think." She smiles at him. "And you can speak frankly. I know that this is all new to you in a way."

Sasuke sighs. "It's a beautiful planet. It's just a lot to take in." Uh huh. Mikoto didn't doubt that for a second.

The Queen wasn't completely oblivious. It was rather obvious what Sasuke's current source of discomfort was. An incomplete Mating Bond. She was going to have to step in.

"I know and our customs are different here." She hugs Sasuke. "I'm sure that you will catch on quickly enough." The Queen offers him another smile when he returns her hug and continues.

Sasuke blinks and Mikoto sighs. Her sons were very perceptive. He was already reading between the lines, it seemed. She would just have to be blunt.

He looks at her anxiously. "You know, don't you?" It was phrased as a question, but the dark beauty doubted that her hatchling was actually unsure of the answer.

"Yes, I know." She shakes her head. "There is a certain look that Mates give each other. You know it, when you see it."

Sasuke felt as though he was going to be sick. His mother knew. Did that mean that his father did?

It would only make sense. Clearly, Mikoto and Fugaku worshiped the ground that their Mate walked on. He'd be shocked, if his father didn't know. But still, there was a slight chance that he didn't and maybe, Sasuke would get lucky.

He takes a deep breath and presses on. "Does father know?" The Prince could only hope, that somehow he didn't.

"Yes, he knows." Mikoto sighs. "Sasuke, things are different here. Blood ties are not a disqualification. A Mate is a Mate and there have been wondrous advances in technology that allow two males to reproduce, even if they share the same heritage."

His mother was not only condoning this, she was supporting it?! Sasuke didn't know what to say? He felt like running away. He needed time to think about all of this!

"What does father think about this?" And he also needed an answer to that question.

Mikoto smiles at him as they pass a rather luxurious bedroom. "He knows. Fugaku was just as surprised as I was, but we're both happy for the two of you." The Queen pauses. "Or at least we will be when you stop fighting your instincts."

Wonderful. She was making it sound as though he was being a difficult child. Did she really not understand why this was wrong on so many levels?!

"What happens, if I don't follow my instincts?" Sasuke was almost afraid to ask, but he knew that he needed to. "What happens to Itachi and I, if the Bond isn't acted on?"

Mikoto wraps her arms over her chest and appears to be bracing herself. "A Broken Bond is one of the most horrific things that can happen to our people." Damn it. "Odds are you would both go insane."

So he was supposed to take Itachi as his Mate or he'd probably go insane. Lovely. Either way, he was a freak!

"There is something seriously wrong with me." Sasuke sighs.

His mother shakes his head and hugs him. "There's nothing wrong with you. These things happen." She smiles at him. "These types of Bonds do happen and it's not unusual for one Mate to be more Mating Shy than the others. Though usually, most Mates would have already Bonded by now." She frowns.

Great. If that was the usual way things worked, that only meant Itachi would be more determined. Still, it was a weight off his shoulders. "You really don't mind?" Sasuke couldn't fathom it. His mother was encouraging him to Mate with Itachi.

"Of course, I don't mind." Mikoto smiles at him more. "I do want grand hatchlings someday, but what I want most is for the two of you to be happy."

Grand hatchlings. Right. He definitely wasn't on Earth anymore. This was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

At that same time, Itachi heads back to the palace. He quickly bounds off to find Sasuke. Shisui tactfully decides to go help Fugaku with more preparations.

Fortunately, it didn't take him long to find his foolish little brother. He smiles when he notices that he was with their mother. Good. Sasuke should have a chance to bond with their parents.

"It seems as though your brother has something very important to tell you." Mikoto chuckles as she ruffles Sasuke's hair affectionately. "I leave you to it." She smiles and walks over to Itachi and briefly kisses his cheek, before heading off.

Itachi nods approvingly. "Thank you, mother." His future Mate looked a little dazed and that meant that his mother had tried to talk to him.

Oh boy. Itachi wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It might be helpful or detrimental. Truly, it was hard to tell.

The way that Sasuke had been raised meant that his reactions were at best unpredictable. What was worse though was that unpredictability rarely fell in Itachi's favor. He hoped to fix that soon though.

"What do you want?" Sasuke watches him warily.

Sheesh. You would think that Itachi was some sort of Bullusa that might have a go at Sasuke. He really wished that his Mate wouldn't look at him that way.

He had been curled up so nicely in his arms and purring for him not that long ago. Sasuke had the most seductive and innocent purr all at once. He was eager to hear more of it and Itachi figured the Rinnegan was his best bet to make that happen!

Itachi shakes his head at the question though. "I want many things, but for now I just want to give you what I promised." Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that.

"And what did you promise?" It hurt Itachi, but he had given his brother every reason to be suspicious of him. "Refresh my memory." That was about to change though.

He smiles and takes his hand, leading Sasuke off. This should make his Mate happy. What Sharingan wouldn't love a shiny, new Rinnegan?

Itachi chuckles. "I promised you a Rinnegan." He drags Sasuke off outside.

After all, it wasn't a good idea to bring a Hovercraft inside the Palace. Though it was a rather amusing thought, Itachi knew better. His parents would definitely kill him.

"You're not serious." Sasuke blinks.

"Oh I'm very serious." Itachi smiles. "I told you that there was nothing that I wouldn't do for you." He gestures towards the craft that he had landed outside in the royal gardens. "Of course, I'll have to register your prints in its system."

Sasuke nods dumbly. "Yeah. That makes sense." They both knew why.

Rinnegans were top of the line. That craft was probably worth more than most people would make in at least a decade, probably more. One had to be very careful when flying something that expensive.

Someone might steal it. Thus there were security features. One of which was that you couldn't pilot it, unless your prints were in the system. If you tried, it would immediately be reported and in extreme cases, the ship would self destruct.

"Do you like it?" Itachi smiles at him.

All Rinnegans and most expensive crafts were insured though. If they self-destructed because someone tried to steal them, you'd get a new one automatically. It was jus the way that such things worked.

The people of Amaterasu were excellent planners and they loved their ships. So it made sense that they would go to extreme lengths to protect them! Well at least it did, in Itachi's mind!

Sasuke beams. "I love it!" Ah. Sweet progress.

His Mate was smiling and it was because something he had done! While Itachi knew that it was a bit of a bribe, he didn't care. Besides, a Prince of Amaterasu was certainly entitled to such a craft anyway!

The fact that it would endear Sasuke to him, well that was just a very lovely bonus. He wasn't doing anything that was too underhanded. Maybe, moderately underhanded.

"Good." Itachi smiles. "I'm glad." The way that Sasuke's eyes were lighting up and he was beaming was absolutely breathtaking.

Finally, they were making progress. Maybe, he could push his luck a little further. After all, Sasuke was in a good mood and it was likely that his mother had already broached the subject.

Sasuke nods as he gestures for Itachi put his prints in the system. Itachi chuckles as he does so. His foolish little brother was certainly eager. Not that he could blame him, Itachi had been the same way when he was given his first Rinnegan.

The other Sharingan glances at him a bit warily, after Itachi puts in his prints. "Thank you." Well it was a start.

"Of course, you know that I would do anything for you." Itachi smiles.

Deep down, the elder Sharingan knew that Sasuke felt the same way about him. This truly was a case of Nature Vs Nurture as humans would say. That didn't matter though. At least, not really.

Itachi was confident that eventually Nature would win out and if it didn't, well they could use some Nurture to help tip the scales. He just knew that sooner or later, Sasuke would realize his proper place and that was at his side. Not running away from him and hiding!

Sasuke sighs. "I know." He looks at Itachi again. "Mother knows that we're supposed to be, that you think that we should be…well you know."

Itachi nods in understanding. Well he had expected that. It was only natural that Mikoto Uchiha would do her best to ensure that her Hatchlings were happy and she knew that a Broken Bond would not accomplish that.

"I figured as much." Itachi kisses his forehead. "Did it help?" He smiles at Sasuke encouragingly. "Knowing that our parents won't hold it against us?"


	10. Chapter 10

Amaterasu

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Do feel free to weigh in on whether or not you want Shisui to end up getting a Mate. Leaning towards Neji, Naruto, or Suigetsu (the last one being obviously something of a curveball.) That or we'll just have Shisui enjoying the single life.

Chapter 10

Sasuke nods. "It does help." Truthfully, the fact that Mikoto and Fugaku were okay with it…amazed him. "That doesn't change the fact that whatever exists between us isn't normal where I come from."

That was putting it mildly. Hiashi was already concerned for him and Sasuke knew that the rest of his human family likely wouldn't react any better. God help them all, if Neji heard about Itachi's "love" for him.

"Sasuke, I have no desire to cut you off from Earth." Itachi sighs and caresses his cheek. "But the fact of the matter is, you're a Sharingan. Things are different here than you're used to, but this is your native world. It will come back to you." He smiles at him. "Instinct is a powerful thing."

The younger Uchiha leans into the caress and nods. He shouldn't be doing that and he knew it, but Itachi was right about that much. Instincts were powerful and they were certainly reeking havoc on his mind, body, and soul at the moment.

He sighs and looks away from Itachi. "There's not really any point in denying that I feel something for you, even our parents have noticed it." Sasuke pauses. "Even Suigetsu has noticed." That mean that anyone could probably tell, just by looking at them because Suigetsu wasn't necessarily the most perceptive individual when it came to romance.

"Good. So are you done denying our Bond?" Itachi looks at him.

Was he? His human family would still be mortified, but he couldn't imagine keeping it a secret from them indefinitely. "I'm not sure." That felt too much lying.

At the same time though, he couldn't imagine saying no forever. It hadn't even been a month and already part of him wanted to throw himself into Itachi's arms and start purring. And that was deeply disturbing.

Sasuke had never reacted to anyone this quickly and this strongly before. That was probably just further proof that it was indeed a Mating Bond, but that freaked him out in a big way. He wasn't in control of himself and he doubted Itachi was either.

Itachi shakes his head and wraps his arms around him. "Well perhaps we should start off slowly." Sasuke purrs at the contact and nods.

Maybe, he could just be close to him for awhile. Settle down his instincts a bit and then he could think more clearly. Yeah. That sounded like a good idea.

"If I'm going to be a Sharingan Prince, I think it'd probably be a good idea to join Konoha." At least then he'd have an excuse to go back and forth. "I need to prove myself anyway."

Itachi kisses his forehead. "You have absolutely nothing to prove, but if you really feel that way…I doubt Konoha will turn down the help." He then smiles at him. "Though we'll have to figure out a superhero name for you."

Sasuke didn't need help thinking of a name though. He'd been thinking about it for awhile. He just hadn't told anyone.

"Amaterasu sounds good." He smiles at Itachi.

Itachi raises an eyebrow and Sasuke knew what he was thinking. Naming himself after their planet was a bit strange and highly arrogant, but it felt right. He had to reclaim his heritage somehow.

The eyebrow stays raised. "You want to name yourself after our planet?" Yeah. Sasuke probably sounded insane, when Itachi put it that way.

"Well yeah." Sasuke pauses, not really sure how to explain this. "I figured that it'd go along with the whole Prince Thing." It probably sounded lame.

Itachi apparently didn't know how to respond to any of it. Sasuke sighs and burrows up against his brother's chest. That felt nice. Safe and warm. He just couldn't stop purring.

The other alien looks down at him and smiles. "Well it is a good name and…I guess that's one way for you to get used to thinking of yourself as a Sharingan Prince instead of an Earthling. Alright." Sasuke blinks in surprise. "I'll talk to them about letting you into the league, so to speak.

"Really?" Sasuke smiles. "That'd be great!"

Itachi nods. "Yes, what's going to be even better is you in my bed." He sighs and nuzzles him. "We'll just talk and embrace for now, unless you desire more. But we do need to bond more as Mates."

Right. Well that was fair. The guy had given him a Rinnegan and been extremely patient by their species standards.

"Yeah." Sasuke nods slowly. "That sounds good." He probably should give Itachi a break.

* * *

Meanwhile in a far off corner in the Tetsu Universe, some of the Bushidoes were gathering. Today was a very important day. Word had spread that Earth was now allied with Amaterasu.

"I really thought that would be the one to tip them over the edge into full out war." Yama rubs his temples in frustration.

He was the King of the Bushidoes. A race that was similar to Earth's Samurais and they lived in the Tetsu Universe. Tetsu meant iron and it was a fitting name because their universe had plenty of that substance. That was what almost all their buildings and ships were made out of. A very special kind of iron.

Yama's name meant mountain and he had tried to be that for his people. An unmovable mountain. Patient and unyielding as was the case when it pertained to the Senjus and Sharingans.

"It's a shame, Your Grace." Rina agrees.

Rina was one of his most trusted advisors. Unfortunately, not even she could sway the scales in one direction or another. It was sad, but true.

Yama sighs and shakes his head. "Well they've avoided war for the moment." He doubted that would last.

The Senjus and Sharingans had been in an uneasy truce or cold war for almost as long as anyone could remember. Both societies were too smart to go into a direct conflict with one another. It would mean mutually assured destruction, if they did.

Naturally, the Bushidoes did everything in their power to encourage this. Of course, they only did this behind the scenes. Most of the time, the Sharingans and Senjus didn't even know they were involved at all.

That was how they preferred it. Yama was proud of his people, but he knew it was unlikely they could defeat either Kage Planet alone. They were also a Kage Planet, the Sharingans and Senjus had several advantages over them that would be difficult to overcome in an all out war.

"What are we going to do now?" Rina looks at him with concerned eyes.

He sighs. They needed to think of something or they'd sit around waiting and waiting. With nothing to show for it. Even the most patient of his people were starting to get antsy. This strategy should have paid off a long time ago.

Yama shakes his head. "For now, we wait." What else could they do?

* * *

Meanwhile Shisui heads to the Royal Baths and chuckles. "I probably should have guessed that an Arashi would hide away in the baths." It didn't bother him though.

This Samehada was Sasuke's friends. Sasuke was Itachi's Mate. That mean that the white haired alien was an ally.

"Well yeah!" He swims around happily. "Why wouldn't I be?" Suigetsu grins at him. "This place is awesome!"

Shisui nods in agreement. It was truly a beautiful place and even if one wasn't aquatic in nature, the Sharingan could certainly understand the appeal. The Palace's Royal Baths were famous for their beautiful and elegance, really.

It was akin to how the Ancient Romans on Earth had once been known for their elaborate baths. Shisui had started studying up on Earth, once it became apparent that they were about to become a colony. It was only natural really.

"Yes, it is." He smiles at Shisui. "It's nice to see that Sasuke is getting along well with other species."

The violet eyed alien nods. "Yeah. Sassy has never really had an issue with the whole species barrier thing before." He shrugs. "I mean, he's still a beginner and everything, but he doesn't creeped out easily." Well that was certainly a point in his favor.

That was good. A Sharingan Prince was someone who was going to interact with many different alien species. So if Sasuke was easily intimidated by other species or was particularly prejudiced, well that wouldn't end well.

"I'm glad to hear that." Shisui smiles kindly.

Suigetsu nods. "Yeah. You think they'll let us join Konoha?" He beams. "Cause that would be really cool."

Shisui rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Well one thing about this one, he certainly wasn't boring. Sasuke had rather interesting tastes when it came to who he attached himself to for companionship.

"They probably would." He chuckles. "You are friends with a prince. That's always a nice reference."

Suigetsu nods excitedly. "Yeah. I'd need an awesome superhero name of course, but I can totally kick the ass of any bad guy that tries anything." He smiles smugly.

He reminded Shisui a bit of a kid, but the alien knew better than to say that out loud. After all, the last thing that he wanted to do was offend Sasuke's friend and it was rather endearing in a strange way.

"I'm sure that you could." He laughs.

* * *

Back with Itachi and Sasuke, Itachi smiles as he lays on the bed with Sasuke. He couldn't help, but feel that they had made some real progress today. The Rinnegan had been a good idea, though he suspected that his Mate would have warmed to him anyway.

"Tell me what you did after the kidnapping." Itachi sighs as he caresses his cheek. "I know that somehow you managed to assimilate and were adopted by the Hyugas, but not much else."

Sasuke sighs. "The Hyugas took me in. They knew what I was." Sasuke shrugs. "But they were curious about aliens and I looked so human, that they thought it was the perfect opportunity to learn more about our kind without raising eyebrows."

Itachi tilts his head thoughtfully as he considers that possibility. He wasn't entirely sure that he cared for the implications. That at first, Sasuke had been some sort of scientific or at least cultural experiment to them.

Though he doubted that they had meant any actual harm, that thought was rather irritating. Sasuke was not some "guinea pig" as humans called that cute little animal they used for experiments. He was a Sharingan and should be treated as a fully sentient being!

"And how did that go?" Itachi glances at him warily. "You seem fond enough of them. I doubt they were cruel to you."

Sasuke nods. Itachi could tell that his foolish little brother was stretching for a way to explain his time with the Hyugas in what he thought would be a palatable way for Itachi. That just made his eyes narrow in suspicion.

"They were never cruel." Sasuke pauses and sighs. "Strict, perhaps. They had high expectations." The younger Sharingan shrugs. "I imagine that their expectations were lower than mother and father would have expected of me though."

Maybe, that was true. It wasn't always easy to be a Prince. One had to set an example for their people and that was drilled into your head at an early age. Their parents were loving, but some things were just unavoidable…when you were part of a Monarchy.

Itachi traces his arm along Sasuke's. "Sadly, that's accurate enough." He sighs as if unsure how to explain. "There are certain things that are expected of a Royal Family. Mother and father are very loving, but they would ensured that you were capable of ruling one day." The elder alien shakes his head. "And that meant having high expectations, but you've exceeded all of their expectations already."

"I don't see how, but thanks for saying that." Sasuke moves closer to him, snuggling against his chest.

The High Sharingan Prince smiles. Sasuke might not realize it, but his instincts were fully intact. He just needed a little (well a lot) of nudging.

"You were just a small child and figured out a logical course of action." He runs his fingers through Sasuke's dark tresses. "Most children would have panicked and tried to call home so to speak." Such wonderfully soft hair, despite the spiky appearance. "Which might have incited a war, but you didn't. You were smart. You assimilated."

Sasuke seems to be considering this and nods. "Yeah. I guess." He smiles. "I even attend an Ivy League School."

Itachi chuckles. He could only assume that was supposed to be impressive. He still had so much to learn about humans.

"I see. Is that were the great scholars go?" He kisses his forehead.

The younger Uchiha pauses and then shrugs. "Some of them. They also have legacies. You can get in there, if you have family who went." Another pause. "Some people get in on athletic scholarships and of course, money talks. Some just get in because their family donated to the university, I imagine."

Hmm. Well it seemed some things were universal. A system based at least partially on merit, but with some exceptions. Itachi could hardly hold that against humans though. That was the case with almost every species to some degree.

Well other than the robotic or truly animalistic species. With them, they were purely creatures of instincts or programming. They couldn't deviate from the beaten path much, if at all.

"Well that makes sense." Itachi smiles. "That's still impressive and what of Suigetsu?"

Sasuke smirks. "He got in on an athletic scholarship." The younger Sharingan purrs contentedly at the caressing. "He wanted to go to a Party School, but I drug him off to Harvard with me."

Itachi wasn't entirely sure what a Party School was, but he had a pretty good guess. It seemed that Sasuke's friend wasn't the most studious. Perhaps, he was a bad influence on his Mate? Though it did seem that his brother was doing his best to make the Arashi more focused on practical matters.

"Well I'm sure that you were very persuasive." Itachi chuckles. "You're already acting like royalty. I bet that you're used to getting your way."

Sasuke nods as he considers this. "Most of the time." He shrugs casually. "Not to sound vain, but usually my looks or grades will get me what I want. Well within reason. Some stuff is just too expensive."

Like the Rinnegan, Itachi thinks to himself. It still surprised him that Sasuke had been able to afford a Sharingan, but he doubted that even the Hyugas would have been able to afford a Rinnegan and if they had, giving it to a teenager would have just been the height of stupidity in most cases.

Not with Sasuke though. He was a natural pilot. He might have been able to sneak past a mediocre Mangekyo driver, despite being in an inferior vessel and that was without formal training.

"It's alright." Itachi brushes his lips against Sasuke's. "There's nothing wrong with being proud of who you are. You're beautiful and as long as you don't go stuttering about like a Beauty Pageant Winner, I see nothing wrong with you acknowledging that fact."

He smiles as his eyes glide over the entire expanse of Sasuke's form. From head to toe. Itachi couldn't find something about his Mate that was unappealing.

Of course, he knew that was something of a given. Call it what you will. Fate or biology, it didn't matter. It had designed him to feel this way about Sasuke. Though he doubted he was the only person to have been attracted to his Mate. Sasuke had said as much outright, but in the end…well Sasuke belonged to him and Itachi belonged to Sasuke. Everyone else's opinion was irrelevant as far as he was concerned.

"You make it sound like you only want me for my looks." Sasuke glances at him with feigned seriousness.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. "That's a very clever way of fishing for compliments." He nudges his Mate onto his back so that he was on top of him. "Though I'm afraid in the interest of fairness, I shouldn't be the only one giving them."

Sasuke feels himself blush. He hated that he was actually blushing, but it was hard not to when you had a gorgeous prince on top of you. And speaking of hard, that wasn't the only thing that was hard.

Itachi _definitely_ found him attractive in a very _big_ way. "I guess that's a good point." Suddenly, he was rather grateful for loose pants.

Sasuke could only hope that he didn't respond to Itachi's arousal or that if he did, Itachi wouldn't notice. Damn it! Wait! His Mate might be able to tell, by his scent!

"Of course, it's a good point." Itachi kisses Sasuke's jaw and brushes up against him.

Yeah. Itachi knew that Sasuke knew. "You're very…determined." And the younger Sharingan tries to bite back a groan at the contact.

Fuck! He was getting turned on by this! The feeling of Itachi's kisses and his arousal against him.

"Only, if I see something that I want." Itachi smirks as he places a few butterfly kisses along his neck.

Damn it! Not the fucking neck! He was a goner. Loose pants or not, Itachi was bound to notice **that** very soon!

He bites his lower lip hard enough that Sasuke was sure it was a miracle he didn't actually draw blood, but that didn't stop the groan from escaping. "How predatory of you." It felt good, but he needed to try to think this through.

There was just one problem. All the blood was currently rushing south in a big way and as stereotypical as it sounded, the young Sharingan Prince knew that the old saying was true. Men had two heads and they could only think with one at a time.

"Mmm I suppose it is a bit." He nips lightly. "But who can blame me? My prey has been rather elusive thus far."

Sasuke moans. "I don't think you really need to hear the words." His body was going to betray him, every time it seemed.

Itachi shakes his head and smiles as he sucks on the skin that he had just nipped. Hard. Hard enough that Sasuke was sure it was going to leave one Hell of a hickey.

Not enough to Mark though. As aggressive as his Mate was, apparently he was waiting for permission to Mark him. Which was a relief because Sasuke knew that there would be no going back, once Itachi did.

"I don't need the words." Itachi agrees, letting go of Sasuke's neck briefly in order to speak to him and to admire his handiwork. "But the words are nice."

Sasuke brushes his lips against Itachi's and looks at him apologetically. He couldn't give him the words. Not yet, anyway.

There was still so much that he needed to sort out first. What was he going to say to his human family? What did it really mean to be a Sharingan Prince? And most importantly, how to ignore the fact that he was breaking a very big human taboo.

Sasuke smiles and ghosts his own lips against Itachi's. "I can't give you the words tonight, but I can give you something else." And Itachi happily kisses back.

He was probably a goner and Sasuke knew that. He'd just taken a bite of the Pomegranate. At the moment, he felt like Persephone in the Underworld.

Hades had kidnapped her and her mother, Demeter had arranged for her release by speaking to Zeus. Unfortunately or fortunately for Persephone, she'd eaten a few Pomegranate seeds and thus had to stay in the Underworld. Well at least for a few months out of the year. Those months would become known as Winter.

"Mmm I can live with that." Itachi smiles at him and deepens the kiss.

Itachi was his sexy version of Hades. He was so screwed in both senses of the word. Sasuke had just given an inch to Itachi and he knew that Itachi was very much the type of person who would take a galaxy, if given an inch.

Sasuke smiles at him between kisses. "Good." Kisses that made him want to forget the million reasons why this was a very bad idea.

Itachi nods approvingly as he deepens the kiss. His tongue was on a mission to map every corner of his Mate's mouth. Finally, Sasuke was beginning to accept their bond.

The High Sharingan Prince wasn't a fool. He knew that Sasuke was likely still going to be difficult. His body was definitely giving in, but his mind…well that would probably put up more of a protest before he could officially Mark him.

That was okay though. "You don't have to say it tonight." Itachi glides his tongue along Sasuke's seductively.

He might not get to Mark him and there would still be concerns, but if there was one thing that the elder alien was confident in…it was his ability to please his Mate.

His Mate kissed like an innocent. Sasuke was inexperienced. That much was obvious. The almost shy way that his lips met Itachi's and his tongue tried to copy him spoke volumes.

That didn't bother the High Prince though. He was quite happy about this development really. Sasuke's innocent kisses were making his pants feel even more uncomfortable. "Mmm." It meant that Sasuke was either a complete innocent or had had only a few lovers. Which was just fine with Itachi.

He didn't like the thought of anyone touching his Mate. That might have been hypocritical. He'd indulged himself in carnal passions before. Not excessively, but still. In this case, it was to his benefit.

"You're a really good kisser." Sasuke pants out, a few moments later.

Practice made perfect. Itachi's lips still tingled from the contact. He wanted more of it. His Mate tasted like dark melted chocolate with a hint of vanilla, he muses.

Itachi caresses his cheek. "As are you, though you can breathe through your nose while kissing." He smiles slyly. "That way you don't have to break it as quickly and that's not all that I'm good at."

It was a gamble to offer such things this early on. Still, Itachi wouldn't be much of a Prince, if he wasn't bold. Fortune favored the bold as humans said. Hopefully, that would be the case with Sasuke.

"And obviously modesty is one of those things." Sasuke rolls eyes playfully.

Itachi chuckles. "Touché." He understood why Suigetsu called Sasuke, Sassy now. He really was very sassy.

He watches as his Mate considers his offer. A thousand emotions must have danced across those beautiful ruby red eyes in just a few seconds, but slowly…he nods his head.

"No Marking." Sasuke pauses as though not entirely certain he was making the right choice. "But I guess you can show me a few of the other things that you're good at."

Itachi smirks. Well first came the body and the mind would follow afterwards. "No Marking and I promise you, that you aren't going to regret it." He kisses him again. "There are so many fun things that I can teach you. Things that your human relatives can scarcely imagine." And with that being said, Itachi deepens the kiss. Sasuke had given him an inch, but he was fully intent on taking at least a galaxy or even a universe.


	11. Chapter 11

Amaterasu

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11

Back on Earth, Gaara was trying to ensure that everything ran smoothly. That was no easy task. Everyone was excited about the planet being declared an ally of Amaterasu and of course, Sasuke's "return."

"Yes, Naruto." The red head rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "I'm happy for them too." And he truly was, but he really wished his hyper Uzumaki would calm down.

Naruto beams and nods his head excitedly. "So weird that Karin is hooking up with the Prince's friend." Yeah. Gaara tried not to think about that one too much.

That was an explosive combination. Karin was fiery like most Uzumakis and Suigetsu seemed a mischievous sort. God help them all, if they ever had hatchlings!

"It is a bit strange." Gaara shakes his head and tries to focus on more important things though. "It's likely that Sasuke and Suigetsu will try to apply to join us. If they do, it's also a safe bet that Itachi will become a formal member and perhaps, Shisui as well."

Naruto tilts his head cutely to the side and Gaara chuckles. The expression reminded him far to much of a Pupvine. Pupvines were an alien species of canine that closely resembled huskies but had glowing blue eyes and long orange and red fox like tails.

They were quite frankly rather adorable animals. The superhero knew that his best friend wasn't his Mate, but Gaara could understand why the blonde had so many offers for companionship. Naruto could be endearing at times.

For the most part, the blonde had never really taken up that many people on offers. "Awesome! Wait!" He was too much of a romantic for that. "Which one is Shisui again?"

"I don't think you've met him before." Gaara shrugs as he brings up the files on the computer. "He's another Sharingan. A somewhat distant cousin of the Princes, but he's always been very close to Itachi." And with that, the Sunaese points to the screen.

Naruto nods and looks. Almost immediately, the red head noticed a rather radical shift in his friend's behavior. Oh boy. He seriously hoped that he was wrong and the Uzumaki hadn't fallen for a Sharingan Noble, but Gaara doubted it.

He might not have found his Mate yet, but he recognized that look. "How close are they exactly?" There was now a slight growl to Naruto's voice as his alien features became more pronounced.

"Close enough that there were whispers they might marry one day, but obviously that's not going to happen." Shit! He was going to have to calm his friend down! "I'm sure that you've heard the rumors flying around this place though. The Princes are Mates." That meant that Itachi wasn't going to marrying Shisui.

Hopefully, that knowledge would calm the blonde down. Gaara wasn't going to hold his breath though. Naruto had never been the most rational alien in the universe.

That seemed to do the trick. "Oh. Well good." Naruto glances at the screen again. "Because he's really, really hot!" He smiles brightly and Gaara smacks his forehead in exasperation.

Only Naruto could find his Mate and say something that juvenile. Whatever. The Sunease just really hoped that Shisui wasn't the type who needed flowery language to be seduced. Because of that was the case, his friend was in big, big trouble!

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi smiles and kisses his Mate more. So far, the other Sharingan hadn't protested and that made him happy beyond words. He doubted there was any way that he could properly articulate the utter and complete joy that knowledge brought him.

"Mmm." Sasuke wraps his arms around Itachi's neck and sighs into the kiss. "God, you're good at this." His Mate was already applying his advice about kissing as well.

Sasuke was now breathing through his nose and his kisses were becoming at least somewhat less tentative. Not that Itachi minded the tentativeness that much. It just meant that he was an innocent. Which meant that very few people had been granted the privilege of feeling his Yin's lips against their own.

Itachi smirks and breaks the kiss in favor of placing kisses along Sasuke's neck. He did have such wonderfully pale skin. It was going to prove ridiculously ease to mark up and that thought was one that appealed to him.

Sharingans were a naturally territorial species. While they tried very hard to put on a presentable face in public and to be civilized, well it was a different story when it came to their Mates.

"You learn quickly." No Sharingan could resist Marking up their Mate in some fashion or another.

Whether that was through love bites, gifts, or public displays of affection didn't matter to a degree. The urge for a Yang to leave a mark of some kind on their Yin was one that was almost irresistible and well, Yins seemed either more than eager to return the favor or bask in their lover's affection.

Sasuke surprises him by rolling them around until the younger Prince was on top of him. Needless to say, Itachi was both confused and very, very turned on by this unexpectedly bold move.

The raven haired Sharingan looks down at him and slowly tugs Itachi's shirt off of him. "Just because I'm younger doesn't mean that I don't know what I'm doing or that I need you to teach me." Itachi chuckles at this.

It was amusing. Sasuke's pride apparently could at least temporarily overcome his inhibitions. That wasn't necessarily the ideal way to "earn" his Mate's affections, but Itachi wasn't going to argue.

"I don't mind teaching you, but why don't you show me what you already know." Itachi chuckles as he runs his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

It was fighting dirty and he knew that, but a part of him just didn't care. They were Mates and if he had to goad Sasuke into accepting that, well he would. After all, he'd take excellent care of his Yin. Did the how they got together really matter so much as the fact that they did?

* * *

Elsewhere Suigetsu sighs. This was so not good. Sassy had forgotten his phone and now, he was dealing with Sasuke's very anxious adoptive brother.

"Seriously, everything is cool." Which was never fun.

Fugaku raises an eyebrow as he watches the poor Arashi try to soothe an apparently very frantic human. He knew that his Mate was also having a similar reaction. Maybe, Sasuke's human family was just worried about him being so far from home.

It was only natural, he supposed. Humans were now permitted to travel to Amaterasu, but Fugaku doubted many would. Well at least not for awhile.

There were all sorts of hoops once had to jump through at first. A background check was necessary. Health screenings were also required. Both physical and mental ones. Not to mention, it was likely individual governments would have different standards.

"Should we intervene on his behalf?" The King glances at his Queen.

Mikoto giggles and shrugs. "I'm not sure, if that would help." Hmm. She might be right about that. Their royal status might only serve to further increase the human's anxieties.

It was probably wrong, but Fugaku figured he could be forgiven for what he was about to do. Eavesdropping. Certainly, it was a far from noble habit. Still, he couldn't argue that it was also a useful one.

"Are you sure that everything is okay?" It was a human's voice. "Sasuke's brother's behavior worries me." Apparently, a rather perceptive one.

Well, he mentally corrects himself. It was possible that Itachi had lost control and saw the human as a threat to his Mating with Sasuke. If that had happened, his eldest son might have let it slip that they were Mates and that would certainly explain the other man's concern.

Humans generally frowned on Matings from the same lines. They frowned on it most highly, actually. From his understanding, that was likely to be the biggest barrier that the Princes would face in regards to becoming happy mates.

"Itachi is just happy to see Sasuke." Suigetsu shrugs. "He's going to be overprotective for awhile." The King could see that the Samehada was attempting to play this off casually.

That might work for now. Well it might work, if they were lucky. Long-term though, it wouldn't.

Sooner or later, the cat would be let out of the bag. At least, that's what the Sharingan King thought that the human saying was. In any case, it would be impossible to keep Sasuke's Mating with Itachi a secret from his other family forever.

"This isn't good." Mikoto watches the call anxiously. "The Hyugas will never understand about our kind's Matings." And sadly, Fugaku couldn't disagree with his beautiful Mate.

His heart ached for Itachi and Sasuke. A Mating was supposed to be a beautiful thing. Not something to be ashamed of. Not something that would cause you grief, but that wasn't the case in this one.

Fugaku nods. "We'll figure something out." Sasuke would likely be crushed by his human family's disapproval and Itachi would likely internalize th at.

He would think that he was a bad Mate because his Mate wasn't happy. It would be the beginning of a cruel cycle. One that they needed to figure out how to prevent or soften.

"We need to talk to our sons." Mikoto sighs.

Fugaku nods, once more in agreement. His Queen was right of course. They could hardly proceed without Sasuke's and Itachi's consent.

It didn't matter that he didn't know what they were going to do yet. He didn't want to accidentally make things worse for his youngest son. Tragically, the Sharingan King was fairly certain that he wouldn't be able to spare his youngest hatchling the pain of the Hyugas' disapproval though.

How could he possibly explain this to them? "Yes, you're right." Humans weren't like Sharingans. They didn't recognize their Mate on sight. They didn't have an instinctive bond in most cases.

For them, it was the stuff of fairy tales and romantic movies. While humans might envy the idea of Mates, in reality they were very much a trial and error species. Though here and there, he could see the faintest glimmers of Mating Bonds developing.

Love at first sight did happen for some humans, but not the majority. Eventually, that would change. Their species was evolving quickly. Quickly enough that it had made Earth a planet worth fighting the Senjus for and that was both an exciting and troubling thought!

* * *

Back with Sasuke and Itachi, the Sharingan Prince licks his lips nervously. He might have bitten off more than he could choose here. His pride wouldn't allow his Mate to think of him as some hatchling that he had to teach, but at the end of the day…Itachi was definitely the more experienced of the two of them.

Itachi smiles and caresses his cheek. "Is my sweet Yin getting cold feet?" Sasuke glares at him for that.

He might have been, but like Hell was going to admit it. The alien did have some pride after all and he really shouldn't be leaning into the caress like that. Itachi was never going to take him seriously, if he did.

"I'm not getting cold feet." He scowls as he reaches for the zipper of Itachi's pants.

He'd show him cold feet. Seven, his ass! He might be a seven in combat, but Sasuke would show Itachi that he could be a ten in other areas. That and with some training, the younger Prince vowed that he would hit a ten.

He wasn't going to be the weaker Mate! "What. What did you call me?" Had Itachi called him a Yin?

That phrase sounded familiar. Try as he might though, the raven haired alien just couldn't place it. Though he knew that he should be able to!

"I called you my Yin." Itachi smiles up at him adoringly. "Which you are." And flips them.

Sasuke gulps. It was an odd combination that he saw in his potential Mate's eyes. A strange mix of complete adoration and possessiveness. It was almost predatory.

Correction it _was_ predatory. "And what does that mean?" His heart was probably beating faster than it ever had before at that moment.

Itachi smiles and covers Sasuke's neck in kisses as he yanks off his pants and boxers in one fell swoop. "It means that I adore you above all others and that I exist to protect you and to make you happy." Sasuke could scarcely do more than blush in response.

The High Prince had a way with words, but the younger one suspected that had something to do with his education. He was a High Prince. He must be educated in public speaking (or private speaking in this case) and Itachi apparently excelled in _persuasive_ speaking.

"If I'm the Yin, what are you?" Sasuke felt ridiculously proud of himself for not stuttering.

Itachi smirks. "Well I'm the Yang." The prince quickly dispels with the rest of their clothes as he moves further down. "While my job is to protect and ensure your happiness, you're job is to be the calming source in my life and to love me unconditionally." He pauses. "And hopefully, you won't think this too primitive, but also to help me care for any hatchlings we have."

Sasuke blinks. Itachi had better not be saying what he thought the other man was saying?! He knew that gender meant little in most cases for aliens when it came to reproduction.

Yes, it was easier for heterosexual couples to produce. That didn't mean that two couples of the same sex weren't capable of doing so without some scientific assistance. Great. Itachi essentially viewed him as the "female."

"I'm NOT a woman!" Sasuke growls.

Itachi smiles and shakes his head. "Foolish little brother, Yin and Yang has nothing to do with gender in this context." He glances rather suggestively at Sasuke's erection. "Believe me, I'm more than aware that you're **very much** male." And with that, Itachi takes him into his mouth and all rational thoughts flew out the window for a certain Sharingan Prince.

* * *

Elsewhere on the planet known as Meiyo, Tobirama sighs as he dines with his elder brother. Hashirama. The man who currently ruled their people.

While monarchies were common in the in their galaxy, Meiyo didn't have that system. It had a democratically elected government. Hashirama's position could be likened to that of a President or a Prime Minister, but his authority spanned all of Meiyo.

"You're worried." Hashirama looks at him with wary eyes. "I can see it in your expression. You shouldn't frown so much." He chuckles. "You'll get wrinkles.

Their planet's name meant honor and Hashirama lived up to it. He was perhaps the most honorable man that Tobirama had ever met. He was proud to be his brother.

Though there were times when he worried for him. The man was far too trusting at times. There was a difference between have a positive outlook and just being naïve. Hashirama all too often walked upon the thin line that separated those two states.

"I'd be lying, if I said that I wasn't." Tobirama sighs. "You know me too well." And that was simply a fact.

The other alien releases a sigh of his own as he sips his drink and then sets it down. "The Sharingans have been surprisingly cooperative as of late. I have to admit that I do wonder why that is the case." Good. At least he wasn't completely foolish. "At the moment though, I see no actual reason to complain." True enough.

Tobirama gazes outside at the beautiful silver seas that surrounded them and the white sky and blue clouds. Their planet was beautiful. He wasn't going to allow it to be destroyed by the Sharingans. That much he was certain of!

"I suppose that's true." He shakes his head. "For now, all we can do is wait and see." Though they should realistically prepare for the worst.

* * *

 **Warning Lime**

Back on Amaterasu, Itachi smirks as he lavishes the sensitive tip of Sasuke's arousal with his tongue. The groan he received in response was very satisfying. Now, they were getting somewhere.

"I-ITACHI!" Certain things were universal and almost impossible to condition out of someone.

The fact that most males couldn't resist oral sex, well that was one of them. It was this fact that Itachi had ever intention of taking advantage of. This was much better.

His beautiful, perfect Mate was on his back and moaning his name. What could possibly be better than that? This was clearly the natural order of things!

Sasuke pants and bucks against his mouth lightly. "Fuck!" Itachi smiles more and just holds him down by the hips as he continues sucking.

His own erection was throbbing, but that could wait for later. Right now, he had to convince his skittish Yin that this was exactly how things were supposed to be. He'd just kiss, nip, lick, and suck away all his concerns.

With that thought in mind, Itachi bobs his head up and down the length of his Mate's cock, eliciting more wonderful moans from his Mate. He could tell that Sasuke barely resisting the impulse to fuck his throat raw. Which only excited him more.

His mind was still being difficult, but his body at least knew that this was right. "You don't have to hold back." He lets go of him briefly and looks up at his Mate. "I want to taste you. I want to see what your face looks like as you cum."

Sasuke's normally pale skin was flushed a brilliant shade of scarlet. His eyes were ruby red and his breath was coming out in pants. Simply beautiful.

"Then don't fucking stop again!" His Yin actually growls at him!

Itachi hadn't been expecting that, but he smirks. Lust apparently was quite good at driving away a skittish Yin's inhibitions. Good to know.

Pondering that fact, he goes back to sucking and Sasuke groans. "J-Just like that!" Sasuke couldn't stop moaning.

It just felt so good. The feeling of Itachi's hot mouth wrapped around him was just incredible. The man didn't appear to possess much, if any gag reflex either.

Sasuke bites his lower lip to keep from screaming with pleasure as all the blood continues to rush south. Shit! The things that Itachi could do with his tongue, lips, and teeth should be illegal!

He just couldn't stop. The fact that Itachi could apparently take all of him into his mouth wasn't helping matters. "Itachi!" He came hard and fast.

Itachi smirks and licks him clean before crawling up to kiss him. "You taste saltier than I expected, but still sweet." He deepens the kiss. "I like it."

The younger alien knew that he should have been disgusted by Itachi kissing him after THAT, but he wasn't. Some primitive part of his brain was more than happy to kiss back and well even less primitive parts.

Itachi seemed to excel in anything sexual, Sasuke decides. Speaking of that, the least he could do was return the favor. He wasn't really sure, that he was ready to suck the Yang off.

That didn't mean he couldn't do other things though. "That looks painful." Sasuke takes Itachi into his hand and strokes him. "Let me help you."

It was the least he could do really and damn, the sounds Itachi made as soon as Sasuke started touching him were _hot_. "It is a bit and g-gladly!" Itachi pants out desperately as he bucks into Sasuke's hand wantonly.

Sasuke smirks at his reaction. It was something of a relief to know that he wasn't the only one who had completely lost their mind thanks to this Bond or whatever it was that existed between them.

"Don't hold back." He smirks smugly, throwing Itachi's earlier words back at him as he strokes him faster and faster.

Itachi was really wound up. One didn't have to be an expert in alien biology to realize that much. The way he was thrusting into Sasuke's hand and throbbing said it all.

"SASUKE!" And so did that!

That was all it took. Itachi came hard and with a roar. To say the least, Sasuke's hand was now drenched in the evidence of his future Mate's arousal.

 **End of Lime**

Itachi pants and smiles as he reaches over and cleans Sasuke up, wrapping the blankets around them protectively. Sasuke could hear him rumbling with pleasure and for some reason, that soothed him.

There were a million reason why he had just behaved very stupidly, but half of his mind just didn't care. It was practically purring with contentment. Of course, the other half of his mind was panicking.

He really shouldn't have done that. "Sasuke, relax." Itachi sighs and kisses his cheek. "I know this is overwhelming for you, but you can't tell me that didn't feel right."

It _did_ feel right. That was the problem, really. Why did it have to be Itachi? Why couldn't he have fallen for another gorgeous alien who wasn't the High Prince?!

"It is." Sasuke bites his lower lip as he turns around and face Itachi while laying on his side. "I know that I shouldn't feel this way, but I do." He gives him a guilty look. "If you touched me again, I'd cave. Some part of me needs you and I love you." Way more than he should.

Itachi shoots him a brilliant smile in response that made Sasuke's heart skip a beat. "I'm glad that you said that." He caresses his face lovingly. "Because now that you did, I hope you realize that I'm never letting you go."

Sasuke swallows hard. Itachi's gaze was loving, but there was also a warning behind those words. The other alien meant what he said. They might not have exchanged Marks, but they might as well have.

He didn't know how to feel about that. Part of him wanted to purr with pleasure that his Mate wanted him so much. The other part of him was urging him to get up and run out of there like a bat out of Hell.

"Relax." He kisses Sasuke's forehead. "You're my Yin. You don't need to worry about any thing, anymore."


	12. Chapter 12

Amaterasu

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all like this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This is essentially the Cuddling Chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Two weeks later and Sasuke was back on Earth. It was strange. It felt so good to be back and yet, he felt homesick.

Which was ridiculous. He'd lived on Earth for more years than he lived on Amaterasu combined, but that wasn't the only thing that was ridiculous. So was the fact that he was almost Mated to the High Prince of an alien planet. A High Prince who was probably checking out his ass.

"I quite like it." Itachi smirks. "Turn around for me." Like Hell, he was going to do that!

He was back on Earth and in the process of designing a costume. He was going to join Konoha and so was Suigetsu. So find a costume was essentially. Unfortunately, his perverted Almost Mate wouldn't let Sasuke leave his sight.

That meant that Itachi was _helping_ him pick out an outfit or maybe even designing one. There were a lot of options, but one could customize their own suit, if they wanted.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "I'm not turning around for you." He was spoiled for choice as far as materials, designs, and colors were concerned. "You just want to look at my ass." Most of which were fireproof and highly durable in some fashion. Which was always nice. "Again!"

Itachi chuckles and Sasuke wished that it didn't make him shiver with anticipation, but it did. "That's true." God help him, but it did. "But who can blame me?" Itachi stalks towards him and Sasuke takes a couple steps back.

There was something very predatory about his Yang's gaze. Sasuke didn't need to be a Sharingan to know what was on the other man's mind. Ever since their encounter a few weeks ago, Itachi had not so subtly been testing the waters.

He probably wasn't helping his case, that he had caved a couple times. In his defense though, he was a nineteen year old man with a healthy sex drive. And he had a gorgeous alien prince offering to _take care_ of him. It was hard not to cave to at least some relief from his ever present frustrations.

Sasuke hadn't _fully_ caved yet though. He didn't bare Itachi's Mark yet and they hadn't been completely intimate. More like they had indulged in some…heavy petting here and there.

"Itachi, knock it off." Sasuke looks around warily. "We're alone now, but anyone could walk in at any time!" He didn't really want to be caught.

Suigetsu knew that Itachi was supposed to be his Mate and a handful of the other superheroes at the base. The younger prince didn't think that word had gotten out yet. While his unique relationship might be acceptable in most alien's eyes, Sasuke didn't feel the need to broadcast it yet.

"That just makes it more exciting." He smirks and pulls Sasuke so that he was flush against his back. "I do like the red on you." Itachi licks his ear. "A lot and it does look rather nice on that firm backside of yours, but it's not really good for camouflage."

Sasuke shivers more at the lick and the hold. "Yeah. I definitely need another suit." There was no reason to tempt Itachi further.

He should probably pick the suit that Itachi liked least. Maybe, that would cool his ire. Though judging by the rather large object currently grinding against his backside, Sasuke doubted it.

His Mate was gorgeous, intelligent, an excellent pilot, a High Prince, and apparently a universe class pervert. A dangerous combination. Which was why he kept trying to minimize contact. It wasn't easy though.

"Good idea." Itachi smirks. "Here, let me help you get out of this one." He reaches for Sasuke's belt and Sasuke smacks his hand away.

Itachi frowns at him. Clearly, he wasn't happy at the rebuff, but Sasuke was not going to let the other man strip him. Knowing the High Prince, he'd probably try to take him against one of the clothing racks or something.

"I'm good." Sasuke starts edging away towards a dressing room. "I can handle dressing myself. I've been doing it for awhile now."

Itachi sighs and grabs Sasuke by the wrist, pulling him closer. "I'm having difficult time grasping what I'm doing wrong." He tilts his head as he caresses Sasuke's cheek. "I can smell your desire for me. I know that you enjoy my touch. As I enjoy yours."

Oh boy. Sasuke knew that Itachi was smarter than this. He knew what was wrong and it wasn't really Itachi's fault. He couldn't help it, that Mikoto and Fugaku were their parents!

"That's just your instincts talking." Sasuke sighs as he tries to wiggle free. "You know why I want to go slow."

Itachi sighs and watches his closely. "Your human upbringing." He looks him up and down as if he was trying to figure out how to solve a most vexing problem. "It irritates me. That they made you ashamed of what you are."

Sasuke frowns. He wasn't ashamed of what he was. He was proud to be a Sharingan. It was just, this was one particular aspect of Sharingan Culture that humans couldn't understand. Well at least not most of them.

"I am not ashamed." Sasuke glares at him.

Itachi shakes his head. "You are. If that's not the reason, you should inform me what I'm doing wrong." He kisses his cheek. "I know that it isn't a matter of physical attraction and as much as you try to protest, you always end up laying next to me by sunrise."

Sasuke feels his cheeks heat up at that. He had tried to sleep in another room. Away from Itachi. Away from all that temptation, but his prospective Mate was right. He always ended up curled up next to him.

He sighs. "It's just that relationships like ours are frowned on here." A lot. It was one of the ultimate taboos. "My human family would never look at me the same way again." They'd probably flat out disown him.

Itachi rumbles and holds him tightly. "If they would disown you over something like that, then they aren't worthy of your concern." Which was disturbingly soothing. "Besides, I can love you more than enough to make up for loss of that connection."

Sasuke shivers at the promise in Itachi's voice. It was so damn sincere and yet, dark. And it was sending all the blood rushing south almost painfully fast.

"It's not like that, Itachi." He glances at him. "I can't just cast them aside like that. They raised me. They took in a stranger." That meant something.

Itachi growls in irritation. "I would rather you be proud to have me as your Mate." He runs his fingers through Sasuke's hair. "But if it would soothe you, your human family doesn't have to know. Just let us be as we were meant to be. Together."

Sasuke blinks. Itachi was willing to keep it a secret. That honestly shocked him. He knew that had to sting his pride.

Ever since they had arrived on Amaterasu and back on Earth, Sasuke had been reading. A lot. Everything that he could get his hands on about Sharingan Matings and he knew that it was practically hardwired into Itachi's DNA to want to "show him off."

Just as it was wired into Sasuke's to enjoy such primitive displays. "Itachi, you're a very good Mate." It was just that his human upbringing and alien heritage were at odds.

He was starting to feel guilty. Itachi literally couldn't help it. It was frankly a miracle that the other alien had held himself back as much as he had.

"I'm sorry." Itachi sighs as he kisses Sasuke's forehead. "It's not your fault. I might be expecting too much from you too quickly."

Sasuke frowns. He was such a poor Mate, apparently Itachi now felt like he had to baby him. "Slow. It's a lot to take in." Sasuke brushes his lips against Itachi's. "But I'll get there."

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto grins as Shisui shows up and he was showing him around. The blonde couldn't be more ecstatic that the Sexy Sharingan was now at Konoha. He was practically giddy.

"So how are they doing?" Shisui smiles at Naruto. "Sasuke and Itachi?" Oh right. Them.

Naruto sighs and pulls up the screen from the control room. "It looks like Itachi is trying his best to seduce Sasuke and the younger prince really does protest too much." He shakes his head. The very idea of protesting being with your Mate was almost unbelievable to him. "But it looks like they're going to make out now."

Shisui chuckles as he watches the screen. "Yes, that does look like what's about to happen." He nods in agreement.

Naruto just wished that Sasuke and Itachi weren't the only ones who were about to makeout. Damn Shisui was gorgeous. So **this** was what it was like to have a Mate.

"We should probably give them their privacy." Naruto focuses the camera on another room.

Shisui chuckles. "Such a gentleman." He smiles and caresses the blonde's cheek. "I like that." The Sharingan smiles slyly. "Well at least some of the time."

Naruto blinks. Yes! Great! This was awesome! He must feel the pull too! The blonde had been worried that there might be a species barrier going on or something, but luckily that wasn't the case!

"Good to know." Naruto smirks as he kisses the other alien.

Very good to know actually. The Uzumaki probably would have gone crazy, if this wasn't the case. Though now that he could feel Shisui's lips against his own, well that was just really damn good.

"Very good to know." Shisui murmurs between heated kisses.

The sapphire eyed alien would worry about coming up with a more articulate description later. Right now, all he needed was this. The taste of his new Mate's kiss!

* * *

Elsewhere Itachi could swear that his heart was actually flying. It was a most peculiar and wondrous sensation. Sasuke was kissing him. Not only that, but he had _initiated_ it! That was a big deal!

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Sasuke sighs, after breaking the kiss.

Itachi wanted to growl in frustration at the loss of contact! They had just been getting somewhere! Still, he didn't want to scare Sasuke, even if his instincts were now screaming him to drag Sasuke off to bed or push him against the nearest wall. That or maybe take him on the floor.

Instead he smiles and briefly kisses him. "It's alright." He'd have to be patient. Pushing his affections onto Sasuke might get him some contact in the short-term, but long-term it would backfire. "I know that you don't mean to and that this isn't easy for you."

It was practically torture on him though and deep down, he knew that Sasuke felt the same way. He could see it in the other Sharingan's eyes and smell it on his scent.

"It's late." Sasuke smiles at him and rests his head on Itachi's shoulder. "Why don't we go to bed?"

Bed sounded good. He knew that he was acting like an animal, but his instincts were reeking absolute havoc him.

"Yes, some sleep would probably be beneficial." He smiles at Sasuke.

Sasuke nods and heads off in front of Itachi. It did please the other Sharingan to notice that his Yin was heading towards Itachi's room. He knew his place. Deep down.

The younger prince lays down on the bed and gestures for Itachi to join him. "I've been cruel." Itachi was only all too happy to oblige as he lays down next to Sasuke. "I know that this isn't easy for you and you've been holding yourself back a lot."

Yes, he had been cruel. It wasn't intentional though. So Itachi didn't hold it against Sasuke. That didn't make it any less frustrating though.

"Don't fret on it. I'm the Yang." Itachi plays with Sasuke's bangs. "Not you." It was his job to protect Sasuke. Not the other way around.

Sasuke sighs and kisses him again. "Maybe, but I still hurt you." He winces.

His Mate thought he was being a bad Mate. This simply wouldn't do at all. Itachi didn't want his beloved to live with that sort of guilt.

"Yes, but it wasn't intention." Itachi smiles and returns the kiss. "Besides, you kissing me and coming to my bed so willing this time gives me great joy."

Sasuke smiles at that and curls up against him. "Good." He sighs and wraps Itachi's arms around him, burrowing against him. "I'm glad. It's starting to get a little easier now. That or maybe, I'm just tired of fighting it as much."

That was progress. Itachi could work with that. He just needed to coax his Mate along gently.

"Good." He kisses Sasuke's cheek. "Get some sleep, My Love." Soon enough, they'd have happy Mating. "It can't be easy traveling back and forth between planets and sorting through all this."

Sasuke yawns and stretches against him. "Mmm okay." He closes his eyes. "I mean it though."

Itachi smiles as he runs his hand up and down the length of Sasuke's side. "Mean what?" Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Another yawn as Sasuke burrows against him. "That I love you and that I'm tired of fighting it." And with that, his breathing soon evens out and Itachi smiles.

Sasuke was going to be the death of him, but he didn't mind. It would be a beautiful way to go. For now, he'd just content himself with watching the other man sleep.

* * *

Elsewhere Gaara shakes his head as he looks over the reports. "This is strange." He glances at Kisame. "Why are we seeing such a surge in alien crime?"

It didn't make any sense. It was a 500% increase only in the past few days. Such a large spike in that short amount of time, meant something was up. That couldn't be natural.

"Beats me." Kisame frowns. That made Gaara more nervous. "Do you think they're having a fit about Earth being allied with Amaterasu?" The Akatsuki never frowned about anything. It just wasn't in his nature to be serious.

Hmm. That was a valid point though. Why? Why would so many different alien species have an issue? Wasn't it better to be allied with a major power than not?

Being neutral came with many benefits, but it also came with disadvantages. If another planet decided to ignore the neutrality, few people were going to come to the defense of a planet they weren't allied with.

"Maybe." Earth had such potential, but no one would stick their necks out for someone who wouldn't do the same for them. "Doesn't explain this much diversity though. We've got everything from Arashis to Squiduses." And that wasn't an exaggeration.

Kisame frowns again. "Maybe they were just aliens who are aligned more closely with the Senju." It was possible.

Though Gaara couldn't understand why. There were about fifty million aliens on Earth which had a population of over 10 billion now. True, it was a small percentage, but that was still a lot of people.

In a group that large, you were going to have some criminals. That was just unavoidable. Still, for this big of a jump to happen, he didn't think it was natural.

"Assuming they are all allied or sympathetic towards the Senjus is a bit of a stretch." He looks over the reports again. "Most of these aliens have been living peacefully on Earth for years." Some had even been born here.

"Yeah. That's true." Kisame nods. "Something smells fishy."

Gaara gives him an incredulous look. Honestly, now was not the time to be making cheap puns. He just shakes his head.

"What?" He blinks. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Whatever. They had more important things to focus on.

The red head shakes his head. "Nevermind." He sighs heavily. "We've got work to do." A lot of it.

They had find out what was causing this spike in criminal activity. If the spike continued to increase, they were going to be stretched to their limits. Thankfully, they had two new rookies. So that would help some. Not enough though.

This could end badly. They had to figure this out and quickly. Konoha was Earth's best defense against situations like this!

* * *

Back with the Hyuga Family, Hiashi sighs as he has tea with Neji. He adored his nephew and his adoptive son Sasuke. Though Sasuke wasn't here. He was at Konoha.

"Do you think that it's wise to leave him with a bunch of aliens that we scarcely know anything about?" Neji sips his tea.

That was unusually bold of his nephew. The man rarely questioned his judgment about anything. For Neji to do so meant that he was extremely worried about Sasuke.

Not that Hiashi could blame him. The Hyuga Patriarch certainly had his concerns about the boy as well. A lot of them. He just didn't know what to do about them.

"Well they are superheroes." He sighs and shakes his head as if trying to collect his thoughts. "They've done only good for our planet since they've established that base. I don't see that changing now because they have a "new" prince with them." Which was proving to be far more difficult than normal.

Neji nods. Obviously, he could see the wisdom in what Hiashi was saying. The boy was unusually bright, even by Hyuga Standards.

That was particularly impressive because their family had many Gifted members inside it. It was a rare Hyuga who wasn't a prodigy in something. Whether that was art, politics, medicine, law, athletics, or something else, mattered little. What mattered was that they excelled in their chosen fields.

"That's true enough." His nephew nods again. "Though I would be lying, if I said that I wasn't concerned."

Hiashi did admire the young man's honesty. It certainly made life much easier for him. Unfortunately, Neji was voicing the very thoughts that Hiashi was struggling with himself.

He takes another sip of his tea and proceeds. "I would be lying, if I didn't admit to feeling the same way." Hiashi had seen how Itachi looked at Sasuke.

Hiashi Hyuga was not a blind man. He knew fully well what that look meant. It was a look of pure longing.

The type of longing that was shared only between lovers or those that wanted to be. The thought was a disturbing one, but Itachi was a High Prince. A High Prince of a civilization far more advanced than humanity. If he protested, it could mean a war.

"What are we going to do about this?" Neji shakes his head. "I've already spoken to Itachi about the way he acts towards Sasuke." He what?!

Hiashi blinks. Was his nephew trying to get them all killed?! The Sharingans could squash any human civilization like a bug. That was the entire point of being allied with them.

Better to be their friend than to risk potential destruction later down the line! Surely, Neji was intelligent enough to see that! Had he allowed his emotions to guide him into committing a fatal mistake?!

"What did you say to him?!" He glares at his nephew.

Neji gulps. Hiashi truly hated making the other man so afraid, but it had to be done. He had to figure out exactly what his nephew had done!

"I made my disapproval known." He sighs.

Wonderful. "You still live and the Sharingans haven't destroyed our planet yet." They had to figure out a way to fix this. "We'll figure something out." They had to!

* * *

Back at Konoha, Mikoto cuddles to her husband. She knew that he was worried about their boys as much as she was, but it would work out. She just knew it. After all, a Mate was a Mate and that was that.

"Do you think that we should check on them?" He rumbles and caresses her cheek.

She really, really liked his rumbles. Then again, that was just part of being a Yin, she supposed. Mmm. Wait. What were they talking about again?

The queen sighs and shakes her head. "No. I imagine that would just result in a lot of awkwardness for all of us." For all they knew, the two of them might be mating right now.

He nods in understanding and continues his caressing. The nice thing about being Mates was that the frantic need cooled enough to be manageable, but it was always there. A Yin and a Yang were always happiest when they were together.

"I wonder what superhero name Sasuke will take." He muses.

That was a good point. Sasuke would need a name. Hmm. Maybe, they should come up with a list of suggestions. That could be fun.

The queen tilts her head at this possibility. "I'm not sure." He did seem like such a smart and creative boy though. "If he wishes it, perhaps we could help him." Sasuke might be a bit skittish, but she didn't doubt his intelligence in the slightest.

"Yes, that might be enjoyable." Fugaku nods.

Her husband was normally so regal and proper in public. She knew the truth though. Fugaku did have a playful time.

It was just that he preferred to express it in private. Which was fine with Mikoto, that was always a most enjoyable experience when he did!

She laughs softly and nods. "Yes." And kisses him. "I worry for them both though."

Fugaku returns the kiss and sighs. "As do I." She knew what he was thinking because it was the same thing that she was.

This all would have been so much easier, if Sasuke had grown up on Amaterasu. If that had been the case, he and Itachi would probably already be Mated. Hell, they might even be expecting their first hatchling!

"The grand hatchlings will be absolutely adorable though." Mikoto smiles slyly.

Fugaku chuckles at this and caresses her cheeks. "I'm sure they will." He smiles at her. "Women. Always thinking about hatchlings."

She shakes her head. Mikoto didn't always think about hatchlings. There were other things that she thought about.

"Well not always." She purrs at him and then she pounces.

After all, Itachi and Sasuke needed some alone time. That meant she and Fugaku had to pass the time somehow. They might as well enjoy themselves.


	13. Chapter 13

Amaterasu

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 13

Well it had taken awhile, but Itachi was pleased with the results. Sasuke now had his suit and it matched Itachi's. It was black as night, form fitting, and long sleeved. The Royal Symbol of the Uchiha Family was on its back and he had a belt filled with all sorts of nice gadgets. Not to mention, it could form mechanical wings, in emergency situations.

"It suits you." He smirks.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Come on, we've got to get going." He was right of course.

There was a distress signal coming from the city. Probably another mugger or something of that nature. The increased crime rate was beginning to worry everyone. Konoha was being stretched to its limits.

"Of course, My Love." Itachi leads him to Sasuke's new Rinnegan and they take off flying.

These increases were disturbing to say the least. Sasuke didn't have any background in law enforcement, but even he knew that something was up. Something bad.

It wasn't humans that were responsible for the increase in crime. Well at least not the bulk of it. It was aliens, but he couldn't understand why that was the case.

Aliens tended to respect the law as much or slightly more than most humans. Probably because they viewed themselves as "immigrants" and didn't want to "wear out their welcome." So what could cause such a radical shift in their behavior?

"What do we got?" Sasuke looks at Itachi as his Mate pilots the Rinnegan.

For some reason, it was disturbingly hot to see Itachi do so. He was in complete control of the craft. Much like he was in complete control of their intimacy.

Itachi smirks and leans over to give Sasuke a quickly kiss. "Well one of us seems to have a Pilot Fetish, but as for the criminals…" He sighs and looks at the information on the scanner. "Looks like we've got a mugging. We're dealing with a couple of Rexes."

Rexes! Shit! Sasuke wasn't sure what the creatures called themselves because as far as anyone could tell, that species of alien didn't have a language (or at least not one that anyone could decipher).

So humans had taken to calling them Rexes when referring to more than one of them or just Rex for an individual. They were named after the T-Rex and for good reason. Those jaws and were lethal, but unlike T-Rexes, they also had powerful claws that could shred you to ribbons.

"Anything else, we should know?" Sasuke glances at his brother warily.

Itachi sighs and nods. "Yes, the police tried to deal with them." Great. "So we have to find a way to protect the mostly human police officers and deal with the Rexes simultaneously."

Great. They might as well have been told to achieve world peace. That wasn't going to be any easy feat.

"Rexes and Police Officers, must be Tuesday." Sasuke sighs heavily as they take off.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto and Shisui had just gotten done breaking up a Bullusa Fighting Ring. Apparently, they actually existed much to Shisui's and the blonde's horror. This was especially the case for Shisui.

"I can't believe someone would force their guardians to fight for profit." He sighs and shakes his head in disbelief.

Naruto nods in agreement and kisses his cheek. "Me neither, but it's over now." Thanks to a lot of clones and some creative shape shifting on his part. "So how do you think Itachi is taking it?"

Shisui smiles at that question. He truly did have such a considerate Mate. A Mate who was willing to stand by his side even when it came to things like informing his distant relation that he had found a Mate.

His distant relation that Shisui had more than once considered marrying. Now, Shisui was rather glad that he hadn't. That could have ended badly for everyone involved and he wouldn't trade Naruto for the world. It was truly a beautiful thing, when one found their Mate.

 _"Cousin, there is something that I have to tell you." Shisui approached Itachi and Sasuke Training Room with his Mate by his side._

 _Itachi was still discussing uniforms for Sasuke. To the Sharingan's extreme amusement, this seemed to be a task that delighted his High Prince and flustered the younger Prince._

 _Itachi smiled at him. "What is it?" He glanced at his Mate adoringly. "We were just trying to find Sasuke a suitable hero costume."_

 _Shisui paused. He wasn't exactly sure how to go about this. Of course, he was tremendously pleased that the High Prince had found his Mate. Though this was more than a little awkward._

 _He was introducing his Mate to the man whom he had considered marrying. Frankly, he was at a bit of a loss as to where to begin. Apparently, Naruto didn't have that problem though._

 _"Hello, Your Highnesses!" Naruto grinned at them. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Shisui's Mate!" Oh boy._

 _Itachi blinked. It was obvious that the news had surprised him. Of course, it had stunned Shisui as well._

 _He hadn't been expecting to find a Mate on Earth. Yet, he had. It seemed that this planet was just filled with potential Mates. He should probably recommend it as a tourist destination!_

 _Sasuke recovered from his shock first. "Well, it looks like blondes really do have more fun." He smirked. "Welcome to the family, Loser." He glanced at the Uzumakai up and down. "Well kinda. Shisui is our distant cousin."_

 _Naruto flailed rather comically at the nickname. "Thanks, Bastard!" Though apparently, two could play that game. Much to his and Itachi's amusement._

 _Watching their Mates bicker had proved delightfully entertaining. Shisui wasn't sure who was more entertained though. Him or Itachi._

 _"We have such wonderfully feisty Mates." Itachi chuckled._

 _Shisui couldn't disagree with that. "Indeed." He doubted either of them would have it any other way though._

"We should probably head back to Konoha." Shisui sighs. "I doubt that's going to be the last mission that they need us to do today."

Naruto nods. "Yeah. Things are getting pretty bad." That was putting it rather mildly.

For the life of him though, Shisui didn't know what was going on. He just knew that they had to get to the bottom of this soon. Konoha could only be stretched so far.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Bushidoes were gathering again. Yama didn't like it, but their people had to resort to desperate measures. There was imply no other choice.

"Do you think this will really work?" Rina looks up at him, her eyes hopeful and wary.

He honestly didn't know. Yama did know one thing though. If they were ever going to defeat the Senjus and Sharingans, they couldn't' do it on their terms. A certain amount of stealth was necessary.

He looks at her, his eyes ever alert. "I know that Konoha's force on Earth is only so large." At a certain point, they wouldn't be able to keep up with all the crime.

That was when the humans would turn on them. Humanity had grown used to relying on Konoha when things grew dire. That was perhaps the real reason why aliens were allowed to live in peace on Earth. Humans knew that such an informal alliance was to their benefit.

The second that it stopped being to their benefit though, Yama knew what humans were like. He had watched them for a long time. They would turn on Konoha and Konoha would have to justify their poor performance.

"You're right." Rina nods, clearly seeing the wisdom in his words.

It wouldn't take much effort from there to frame the Senjus. That would be enough to kick off a real war between the two super powers. Once that happened, his people could just sit back and watch them destroy each other.

Once the Sharingans and Senjus were gone, the Bushidoes would quickly take their place. After all, nature absolutely abhorred a vacuum!

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth, Itachi's eyes narrow when they arrive on the scene. Two Rexes and probably thirty or so police officers. This wouldn't end well, if it wasn't handled right.

"Sasuke, what's the largest animal that you have ever turned into?" Rexes weren't stupid, but they were creatures of instinct.

They wouldn't attack something, if it looked dangerous. Size was an easy way to convey that. Itachi had a plan. Sorta.

His Mate looks at him in confusion. "An elephant." The Yin looks a little sheepish at admitting that. "It was a bet. Suigetsu dared me."

Right. Itachi would just have to thank Suigetsu for his assistance later. Right now, they had to focus on dealing with those ten foot tall overgrown reptiles.

"Good. I want you to get out of the Rinnegan and shift into it." Itachi pauses and clarifies. "Protect the humans. The Rexes are unlikely to attack an elephant."

They were ten feet tall and vaguely humanoid in shape. The creatures had a mouth full of fangs that would make any piranha envious and claws that could rival a Sunaese's talons. Not to mention, they were incredibly strong, healed quickly, and fast for their size. A full grown Rex probably topped out somewhere around 2000-3000 pounds.

Their forms might have been humanoid in shape, if their backs weren't shaped like humps, but their muscles were densely packed. That's why they could look so fit and still weigh over a ton!

"Got it." Their Rinnegan lands and Sasuke gets out, quickly phase into an elephant.

That certainly got everyone's attention. The mostly human police officers and the few aliens amongst their ranks had never seen someone turn into an elephant before. To say the least, there was stunned silence for about thirty seconds as Elephant Sasuke makes his way over to the police and stands between them and the Rexes.

Itachi smirks. "I'd say he's an eight now." And with that, the Sharingan transforms into a bald eagle.

"What the Hell?!" One of the human officers blinks as an elephant stands in front of him.

The sheer amount of destruction two angry Rexes could produce stunned even Itachi. There were several buildings with broken windows and even doors that had been kicked down with ease. More than one officer was injured. Damn it. They needed to end this quickly!

There was literally blood in the streets. Those teeth and claws were vicious and had clearly gotten ahold of more than one officer. Itachi didn't like it, but he'd have to play rough.

"Not sure what that crazy bird thinks he's going to do against two Rexes." An android blinks.

Sasuke glances at the woman who was half human and half robot. "He's a member of Konoha." Sasuke smirks. "He knows what he's doing!"

* * *

Elsewhere Neji sighs as he sends a text message to Sasuke. He had to warn his cousin about his brother. That was something that he never thought he say, but that didn't make it any less true.

"Uncle is right." They couldn't directly engage the Sharingans.

They came from a society that was far more technologically advanced. If Sasuke's people had really wanted to, Neji was under no delusions. They could have wiped Earth off of the map with ease.

The fact that they hadn't, well that was something of a miracle. The young man wasn't sure what he would have done, if their positions were reversed. Knowing what he knew about humanity at large and having that kind of power.

 _ **Sasuke, please text me back as soon as you can. ~ Neji.**_

He would have liked to think that he would teach humans how to be more civilized. How to get along with each other better, but Neji wasn't completely naïve. There were many alien species who would been far less benevolent than the Senjus and Sharingans.

Humanity wasn't a threat yet, but they might become one. Every year, they made great strides in technology and from Neji could tell, they were considered a very populous species. Most species didn't number in the billions.

 _ **It's important. I know that you're busy with your family reunion, but I'm serious. ~ Neji.**_

That probably had something to do with Carrying Capacity. The more advanced species appeared to have at least a small class of scholars (sometimes a very large class) that pondered such matters.

Quite frankly, humans had grown so fast and by such leaps and bounds that such things hadn't been pondered. Most of their problems in Neji's mind stemmed from short-sightedness, if you went back far enough.

"This is one time that isn't going to be the case though." He glances down at the cell in his hand.

He wasn't going to be short-sighted. Neji was going to warn his cousin about what was going on. That Itachi Uchiha might possibly be dangerous.

It was a risk and he knew that, but the Hyuga man couldn't not do it. Not with a clean conscience. Sasuke deserved a warning, if nothing else. Because unfortunately, that might very well be all that Neji could give him.

* * *

Back with Sasuke and Itachi, the younger Uchiha was less than thrilled by the fact a Rex was determined to get past him. It had clearly reverted back to its animal instincts.

It smelled blood. More than one of the officers behind was injured. Rexes were naturally predators. The scent of blood drove them crazy.

Apparently, crazy enough to do something stupid. Stupid like try to slip past an elephant! So Sasuke charges at it.

"Sasuke!" Itachi looks at him with terror.

The Rex certainly didn't like that. It slammed its claws into Sasuke's side. Slicing surprisingly deep into his thick hide. Sasuke could feel himself bleeding and the animal's mind taking center stage.

This body was built for fight or flight. Mostly fight and it didn't take well to being attacked by a predator.

"FUCK! THE ELEPHANT IS STAMPEDING!" Panic. People were now panicking, Itachi surmises.

So was he. The sight of his Mate bleeding didn't bode well for him. That Rex would be very fortunate indeed to get out of this alive. So he did what any bird of prey would do in a situation like this.

He takes to the sky and dives. Faster and faster, straight at the Rex who had the audacity to attack his Mate. He was going to pay for that!

"Itachi!" Sasuke calls out to his Mate, but his Mate couldn't hear him.

Not during mid-drive. The sound of swishing air around him was enough to drown out almost everything. That and the adrenaline rush.

"Don't you **ever** touch my Mate!" Itachi slams into the creature, his talons into the Rex's eyes.

"HISSSSSSS!" The creature hisses in pain and falls over, clutching at its eyes.

"DART IT!" Itachi roars as the police officers take out their stun guns and fire in unison.

Unfortunately, Rexes were very difficult to stun. The fact that the creature nearly had its eyes scratched out, well that made it easier for the police officers to restrain it.

"ITACHI!" Itachi was so incensed though, that he didn't see the second Rex coming up behind him.

It smacks him into with one mighty whack. Dazed and confused, Itachi tries to get up as the creature charges at him. Its jaws bared.

That might have been the end of him, if Sasuke hadn't slammed into the creature from behind and sent it flying forward several feet.

"Itachi, are you alright?!" The elephant looks at him with concern.

The elder Uchiha gives a faint nod as he struggle to stay conscious. He probably had a concussion and Sasuke was badly bleeding. They should get back to the base, but they couldn't until the Rexes were dealt with.

Unbeknownst to either Uchiha Brother, Suigetsu and Karin were now heading towards the incident. They weren't the only ones that got the distress call. To say the least, when Suigetsu arrived he was freaked out.

"An elephant and a freaking bald eagle, just took on two Rexes?" There was no mystery where the eagle and elephant came from. "That's got to be our two favorite alien princes!"

Karin shakes her head as she pilots her Mangekyo. "Suigetsu, they're the only princes we know." Well yeah, but that didn't make any less true!

Honestly, Karin was way too literal sometimes! It was a damn good thin that the Uzumaki had him around to loosen her up and that she had the finest pair of legs he had ever seen! Seriously, there should be some kind of shrine!

"Karin, that's really not the point!" He blinks as he sees all the blood and destroyed property. "Shit! We need to get down there and you need to do your voodoo!"

Karin rubs the back of her head sheepishly as she guides the Mangekyo down. "My voodoo?" Honestly, sometimes she didn't understand Suigetsu at all and she had lived on this planet for about half her life now!

Suigetsu shakes his head and leads her over to the eagle and the elephant. It seemed even he was a little skittish about getting up close and personal with two deadly, injured animals.

"What the Hell happened?" He blinks at his friends.

Sasuke shakes his head and shifts back into his humanoid form, with his costume intact. "It's a long story." He walks over and bites Karin's neck quickly. "Hurry! Itachi needs help too!"

Karin didn't doubt that for a minute. Obviously, it was a very long story. Though it looked like police officers finally had things under control and they were taking the Rexes away.

"Right." She crouches down by Itachi. "Can you shift?" She really didn't fancy being bitten by that beak!

Luckily, Sasuke's injuries were sealed up in his human form almost as soon as he had bitten her. It was one of the coolest things about being a female Uzumaki. Your healing powers were almost unrivaled! After all, that was what had gotten her a place in Konoha!

Itachi manages a nod and shifts. "Thank God." Sasuke sighs in relief and Karin smiles.

They were definitely Mates. Though for now, she had to focus on dealing with whatever injuries Itachi had. For him to be knocked down like that, it to be serious. She had heard more than enough tales about the High Sharingan Prince to realize he was anything, but a pushover.

"Bite my neck, Your Highness." Karin tilts her head to the side encouragingly. "It will heal you. Just like it healed Sasuke."

Itachi sinks his teeth into Karin's neck and she gasps. There were some people who were just really good biters. Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Itachi were apparently among them. (So was Gaara for that matter, but he rarely got injured…so he didn't count much).

"Is he going to be okay?" Sasuke looks at his Mate with anxious eyes.

Suigetsu nods. "Don't worry, Sassy." Her boyfriend smirks. "Your Romeo will be just fine."

Sasuke twitches and Karin shakes her head in amusement, once Itachi lets go of her neck. Suigetsu did have a talent for pushing things to their limit. Was now, really the time to tease the younger prince?

"Why the fuck am I Juliet in this metaphor?!" The prince twitches again.

Her boyfriend apparently was rather determined to prove he had no survival instincts, it seemed. Because the Arashi just kept going. Really, how dumb could a guy be?

Suigetsu smirks as if this was all perfectly normal. "Because you're Itachi's little princess and everyone knows it." Yep. She definitely wasn't dating Suigetsu for his brains.

Well that wasn't entirely fair. Suigetsu was highly intelligent in his own way and he was extremely creative, but for some reason…he appeared to have a suicidal streak. Now, he was dealing with a very irritated Sharingan who was chasing him all over the crime scene.

"Itachi, shall we pretend that we never saw this happen?" The red head glances at the High Prince anxiously.

Suigetsu was chasing after his Mate. The man was kinda asking for it. It would be a miracle, if Itachi didn't lose his temper.

He sighs and nods. "Yes, let's pretend that this never happened." After all, Suigetsu was apparently no threat to him.

Sasuke was now regularly sharing his bed and engaging in some intimacy with him. Not as much as Itachi would like, but they were making great progress. That and the Samehada was now cozying up to an Uzumaki female.

Obviously, Suigetsu just wasn't attracted to males in that fashion. Oh well. That was his loss. Itachi could appreciate beauty wherever he saw it and to him, his foolish little Mate was the most beautiful creature that he had ever laid eyes on.

"Great!" Karin lets out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

Itachi could only nod at her reassuringly. Well at least one good thing ahd come out of Suigetsu's loud mouth. Sasuke was now chasing him all over the place. Perhaps, unwittingly providing a glorious view of his charming backside.

"Thanks for helping us." Asuma sighs as he walks over to Itachi and Karin. "I don't know what got into them." Rexes were natural predators, but they normally wouldn't hunt anything on two legs or steal. Stealing wasn't their nature.

That was starting to trouble Itachi. "They'll live, but do you have any idea what changed their behavior so radically?" Their eyes would reform in a matter of hours, even if the Rexes were likely in a great deal of pain.

Asuma shakes his head. It seemed the human police officer was just as baffled as he was. That wasn't a good sign.

"No." He sighs heavily. "And I've never seen anything like it." Asuma was a veteran of law enforcement. The man had seen everything. "And they aren't the only ones behaving strange lately. Something is driving the aliens crazy!"

Itachi nods in understanding as his frown deepens. It was specifically aliens that were changing their behavior. For no explainable reason. That wasn't a good sign and he didn't think it was a coincidence. Something or someone was clearly manipulating them, but who and why?


	14. Chapter 14

Amaterasu

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 14

To say the least, Itachi Uchiha was a rather irritated Sharingan at the moment. He couldn't believe that had happened. That his Mate was injured on his watch. What kind of Yang was he?!

"Itachi, it's fine." Sasuke looks at him reassuringly. "Really! Karin patched up my injuries." It was most certainly **not** fine!

How could he have possibly allowed that to happen? For a Rex to slash at Sasuke?! If his Mate hadn't been an elephant, there was a very good chance that he could have been killed!

He shakes his head. "I shouldn't have taken you out into the field that early." Not at a time like this. Not when Konoha was being pressed to its limits.

Sasuke was new to being a superhero! He shouldn't be battling Rexes! He should be safe in their bed! Not getting slashed by lethal claws!

Sasuke shakes his head and pins the other man underneath him. "Itachi, you're doing it again." Doing what? "You've concocted some sort of prehistoric notion about needing to protect me because you're my Yang." What?!

He resented that! It was not a prehistoric notion! Instincts were there for a reason! Just because Sasuke's were buried underneath his human upbringing, didn't negate that fact.

"It is not a prehistoric notion and that **is** my job!" He looks up at his beautiful Mate. "To love and protect you! I'm your Yang!" Even if he was apparently doing a rather poor job of it!

Sasuke shakes his head and kisses him. "You do love and protect me." He tried his best. "Very well." He thinks to himself as he returns the kiss.

It was hard to stay upset when his Mate was kissing him. Sasuke certainly had mastered this particular art. The feeling of his lips against his own was always one that made Itachi feel incredible.

He had heard of the pure joy that Mating Bonds elicited in individuals. Itachi had never experienced it firsthand hand though. Not before Sasuke. It was even better than he could have ever imagined.

"I try to, Sasuke." He sighs and caresses his cheek. "I don't know what I would do, if I lost you."

The other Prince shakes his head. "You aren't going to lose me." He pauses and decides to clarify. "At least not until one of us dies of old age, anyway." He smirks. "Which won't happen for a very long time. So stop worrying about it."

Well if nothing else, Itachi certainly had to give his brother credit for being so thorough. Though he could only hope that Sasuke was right. The thought of not having the other alien in his life was unbearable.

"Good." Itachi smiles at him. "Because I love you."

Sasuke smiles back and the elder prince could have sworn that his heart at stopped beating purely from the pure beauty that was his Mate's smile. "I love you too." He smiles slyly as he reaches for Itachi's pants. "Now, let me prove it."

 **Warning Lemon**

Itachi blinks. Did Sasuke mean what he thought he meant? "What did you have in mind?" It was nothing short of a miracle that he hadn't started stuttering and making a complete fool out of himself.

Sasuke smirks in response as he tugs off Itachi's pants. "You'll see." And his shirt.

It confused him that his Mate was rewarding him for failing to do his job, but Itachi wasn't going to argue. He would never argue with Sasuke when the other Sharingan wanted more intimacy.

"I look forward to it." Itachi smirks. "More than you'll ever know."

Sasuke feels his face heat up in a blush. That smirk was hot enough to melt the Artic in his mind. Though that wouldn't distract him for long. He quickly rips off Itachi's boxers before he could lose his nerve.

Which was a real possibility. "I'm sure you do." Sasuke smiles as he kisses him, his hands now trailing over the smooth, muscular planes of Itachi's chest.

 _Powerful._ There was no denying that fact. Itacih was a ten in more ways than one. Sasuke could feel the power of his muscles underneath his fingertips and that excited him in ways that should have been beneath him.

Primal and almost forgotten ways. He really did have a beautiful Mate, he muses as he kisses Itachi heatedly. Moaning at the feeling of the other man's lips against his own and the High Prince's tongue utterly seducing him.

He breaks the kiss in favor of kissing Itachi's jaw instead. "People on Earth take that old saying about kissing away pain rather seriously." Itachi smirks as he runs his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"Sometimes." The younger alien agrees as he moves down and starts covering Itachi's throat with kisses, lips, and lovebites. "Or maybe, I just want you." Marveling at how quickly that neck was turning dark purple, where his teeth and lips had left their mark on Itachi's skin.

Something changed as soon as he said that. Almost faster than Sasuke could blink, he heard Itachi literally tear his suit off and his boxers. He must have formed claws at some point.

Lethal ones. Those suits did not tear easily. That was part of the reason why they were chosen in the first place. Sasuke shivers at the thought. His Mate was capable of inflicting a lot of damage, but he hadn't even so much as scratched him.

"I prefer that second option." Itachi growls with approval.

He blinks when he feels Sasuke push down on his hips. An attempt to keep him down. Well more like a request. It seemed his Mate wanted to explore.

Itachi sighs in pleasure at that thought and the feeling of Sasuke lavishing his chest with affectionate kisses and caresses. His hand was slowly working its way down south though.

Sasuke smirks upon hearing Itachi's answer. "I thought you might." And grabs his cock, stroking him lightly.

His Yang was absolutely stunning laying underneath him like that. Completely naked and at his mercy. Well he knew that he was exaggerating that last part. Itachi could have reversed their positions with ease, if he had really wanted to.

"As if I'm going to argue with you playing with my cock." Itachi chuckles as he reaches over slightly and opens a drawer. "Use this." He smirks at him.

While male Sharingan Pairs were blessed compared to their human counterparts in this particular regard, Itachi didn't want to stop Sasuke for a biology lesson. It was simply easier to give him the lubrication. For their species, it was more of a pleasurable addition than a requirement.

Sasuke snorts in amusement upon hearing that. "Yeah, that's what I'd thought you say." He blushes as he takes the tub and coats Itachi's arousal in it.

He still wasn't entirely sure how that was ever going to fit inside him, but Sasuke was suddenly less afraid to find out. Things on that call could have gone the other way, really easily. He could have lost Itachi.

"You have no idea how good that feels." Lost Itachi before they ever became Mates. "My perfect Yin." And that thought horrified him.

Sasuke would just have to deal with the repercussions later. Besides, he couldn't say no when he was looking into those beautiful, smoldering eyes. Crimson red. So alien and captivating at the same time.

Sasuke pulls him in for a heated kiss. "You're only saying that cause I'm giving you a hand job." Itachi kisses back and chuckles at that.

Well feeling his Mate's hands on his arousal was a lovely bonus, but no. "That's not the only reason why I'm saying that." He looks at Sasuke, after breaking the kiss. "Though I want you to relax and stand up. Go by the wall." Itachi growls in approval.

Sasuke hesitates for a moment, but he quickly does so. Such a good Yin. His instincts were still there, even if his socialization process was causing havoc on their Mating Process.

"Perfect." Itachi smirks as he saunters over to him and sits on his knees by Sasuke. "Now, just relax. Don't tense up." He looks up at him as he grasps Sasuke's cock in one hand. "Let me make you feel good."

Slowly, the other alien nods. "Alright." The significance of this moment wasn't lost on Itachi.

Sasuke had finally accepted their Mating Bond completely, even if it was somewhat skittishly. So he'd just have to reassure his Yin that this was the natural order of things. Naturally, he was going to accomplish this in the proper way. By fucking his brains out.

"Relax, My Love." Itachi smirks up at him. "We were made for each other." Quite literally the High Prince muses as he takes Sasuke into his mouth and sucks.

Sasuke groans and bucks against him immediately. "I-ITACHI!" Fuck! That man's mouth should be classified as a lethal weapon!

The way that hot mouth was wrapped around his cock and sucking him off as if there was no tomorrow was insane. He could feel Itachi's tongue lavishing his arousal everywhere. His lips caressing the sensitive skin and the teeth just barely grazing him.

Never enough to qualify as a bit. Just enough to feel it and drive a shiver of excitement through his body. Well many shivers actually.

"You do make such beautiful moans for me." Itachi murmurs around his cock as he lets go of his arousal because it was now firmly in his mouth. "Don't stop." Quickly coating his fingers generously in the lubrication. "I like it when you do that."

Sasuke was barely coherent at this point. "AH! " Shit! Shit! "That feels so fucking good!" It was like Itachi was trying out for some erotic version of the Olympics. The oral sex event, clearly.

He never saw it coming, though he probably should have. Sasuke squirms a bit when he felt Itachi slide a single digit inside him. Though it wasn't from pain.

The younger Uchiha blinks. At most, it felt a bit odd. Though he couldn't actually classify it as pain.

"Mmm I'll explain later." Itachi purrs around his arousal. "For now, just cum fro me." Right!

Sasuke could go with that! He could really go with that. He pants as he tries his best not to slam into Itachi's wickedly wonderful mouth.

"I-Itachi!" Everything felt so good. The way he was sucking on him was perfect and it was made even better when that finger brushed up against Sasuke's spot. "OH GOD!"

Itachi smirks at Sasuke's reaction and adds a second digit. Brushing up against that spot that made Sasuke scream his name to the stars. It was a beautiful sound. One that he didn't think he'd ever forget as long as he lived.

He sucks harder, encouraged by the delightful sounds his Mate was making. Each moan and pant sending a wave of white hot lust straight through him. Itachi was now throbbing with arousal, but he would have to be patient.

Sasuke shivers and squirms. The feeling of Itachi's fingers against his spot and his mouth was too much. "I-Itachi!" He came hard and fast, not able to hold back any longer.

Surprisingly, his Mate didn't seem the least bit disgusted by his lack of restraint. "Much better." The High Prince smiles after releasing Sasuke from his mouth. "How do you want me to take you?"

Itachi actually expected Sasuke to be capable of coherent thoughts at a time like this?! The other man was clearly out of his mind. Sasuke would be lucky, if he would be able to form a sentence, let along come up with a sex position!

"Surprise me." Sasuke was rather amazed that he managed that much in all honesty. "Whatever you want, I'll do it."

Well his Mate seemed rather pleased by that response to say the least. Itachi removes his fingers and scoops Sasuke up into his arms. Carrying back to the bed, where he sat down and pulled Sasuke into his lap.

He kisses him heatedly. "I love you." And that was the only warning Sasuke got before Itachi swiftly buried himself inside the Yin.

It was absolutely paradise. If Itachi had thought Sasuke's hands and mouth were a gift from the Universe, that was nothing compared to actually being inside him.

"I l-love you too!" So hot and tight. "Itachi!" How was he ever supposed to resist t his?

Upon hearing his lover say that, Itachi swiftly bites down on Sasuke's shoulder. Moving inside him. Fast and hard. Instinct could be powerful thing.

Sasuke was soon screaming. He wasn't sure how Itachi was doing it. Maybe, it was a Sharingan thing, but every thrust was hitting his spot.

The spot that made him see stars. "R-Right there!" The fact that his brother had only just released his neck from Marking him, probably had something to do with it though.

Itachi was now licking the Mating Mark and purring. Purring as he slammed inside him with enough force to actually make the bed shake. Sasuke couldn't help, but respond in kind.

"You feel so damn good!" Itachi growls as he looks at Sasuke with lustful eyes.

It was about to feel even better though. "So do you." Sasuke bites down on his neck. "My Mate!" Which apparently, was some sort of signal.

If Sasuke had thought that Itachi was claiming him vigorously before, that was nothing compared to now. He was practically snarling with pleasure as he played with his cock. And it felt so **fucking** good!

He licks his Mating Mark soothingly as he rides Itachi. Bouncing up and down the length of his cock. The bed was still shaking underneath them, but that was an afterthought to Sasuke.

It was also an afterthought to Itachi. "Beautiful." If the bed happened to break, he wasn't going to stop. He'd just take his lover right on the floor if he had to.

It had seemed as if he had waited an eternity for this. For the two of them to become one. To enjoy Mated Bliss.

Every touch sent shockwaves of pleasure through his body. Every wanton moan sent a wave of lust straight to his already throbbing erection. The sight of his Mate riding him and even his scent, all combined to form an irresistible combination.

"Fuck!" Sasuke hisses in pleasure as he kisses Itachi possessively.

He'd never felt anything like this before. So full and desired. So hot. The heat from their lovemaking was causing both of them to sweat. For some reason though, that only aroused Sasuke more.

His Mate was giving him everything and holding back. The least that he could do was the same. "I'm so close!" He wouldn't last long like this. Sasuke couldn't have described the experience. Mere words would never fully be able to articulate this… _ecstasy._

Itachi seemed to sense this. "Together." He purrs darkly at him.

His Mate didn't need to elaborate on what he meant. "Together." Sasuke agrees.

With the way that he was riding Itachi and his lover was slamming into him, there could be no misinterpreting his words. They were going to tumble over the edge together.

One final thrust had Sasuke seeing not just stars, but entire galaxies. "ITACHI!" He screams his lover's name as he came fast and hard.

Itachi wasn't far behind though. "SASUKE!" He spilled his release inside his Mate with something that Sasuke could only describe as a roar.

It took awhile for Itachi to come to his senses enough to have the presence of mind to slide out of his lover. Not that he particularly wanted to, but it was the considerate move and Itachi did want to be known as a considerate Mate.

 **End of Lemon**

"You're incredible." Itachi smiles as he lays down and pulls Sasuke flush against him.

Sasuke smiles and indulges in some afterglow cuddling. "So are you." He'd worry about the fact he called it cuddling later. Right now, his body was far too satisfied to worry about silly little things like pride.

It didn't take them long to fall asleep. Sasuke wasn't sure when he actually fell asleep or how long he'd been asleep, when he woke up. He did wake up before Itachi though.

* * *

That's when he notices that his phone was still on and it was vibrating. He had set it onto vibrating. "Hmm. Wonder whose calling at this hour." The Sharingan asks himself as he reaches for it.

 _ **Sasuke, please text me back as soon as you can. ~ Neji.**_

He frowns. That certainly didn't sound good. Maybe, Neji was just worried about him though. After all, it wasn't easy being reunited with your family after a decade of separation.

This was especially the case when your family also happened to be aliens and alien royalty at that! So yeah. It made sense that his cousin was concerned. Though the next message made him frown even more.

 _ **It's important. I know that you're busy with your family reunion, but I'm serious. ~ Neji.**_

Well there was only one way to find out what he wanted. To call him. So that's exactly what the youngest Uchiha did.

* * *

Elsewhere Naruto smiles as he cuddles up to Shisui. Having a Mate was great. He was the Yang as Sharingans called it and Shisui was his Yin. The blonde was learning all sorts of things about Sharingan Culture.

"Yes, so the Yang is the protector of sorts." Shisui nods his head as if this was the most natural thing in the world. "It's their job to protect their Yin and their offspring and of course, to keep their Yin happy."

Naruto nods. Well that made sense. "So the Yang is the father." That seemed like the easiest way to explain it.

Shisui shakes his head. Though he looked more amused than anything. Not that the sapphire eyed alien could really blame him. This was probably all kid stuff to the Noble, but it was new to Naruto.

He was an Uzumaki. "No. That's not it. Well at least not, exactly." Not a Sharingan.

There was so much that he had to learn about his Mate. Naruto couldn't wait to start. Maybe, after all this craziness with the crime died down, he'd take Shisui to meet his parents. Yeah. That would probably be a good idea.

"Right." Naruto nods. "I guess that makes sense. I mean we're two men." So it probably didn't have anything to do with gender. "So it's more about personality traits than physical ones?"

Shisui nods. "Yes, that's right." He smiles and kisses Naruto's forehead. "And of course, I'm the Yin."

The blonde beams at his Mate. He was happy that the Noble was so pleased with him. Damn he was lucky. Most people didn't find their Mate early on!

He never thought that it would be a Sharingan though. They tended to be fairly reclusive, when they weren't dealing with politics and economics. Probably for good reason. Sharingans were likely worried that another species might copy their Shifting abilities somehow.

"Good." Naruto smiles. "So what's a Yin do?" He might as well continue his crash course into Sharingan Psychology and Biology!

Shisui shakes his head in amusement. "They're job is to keep their Mate happy and to care for any hatchlings." He was so eager to learn. "Of course, the Yang helps with that as well. It's just Yins are more naturally suited to the role." It was rather endearing.

* * *

Elsewhere Suigetsu was having a grand time in the Training Suit. He had a snazzy suit that looked like it was made out of silvery blue fish scales, but was actually armor. He also had a badass white mask that was designed to look like a Great White Shark.

"Not bad, Brat." Kisame chuckles.

Sassy was going to be sorry he missed out on this! Superhero training was fun! Hmm. That reminded Suigetus. He was going to need a name!

A really cool name, of course! Not something lame! Only something awesome would do! After all, Sasuke got Amaterasu!

So Suigetsu needed something equally cool. "Thanks! Take this though!" He summons a giant wave of water at Kisame.

Of course, Kisame was a Samehada. He wasn't going to be taken down that easily. Akatsukis basically couldn't drown, but it would slow him down.

"You're coming along pretty good." He smirks and shakes his head. "So I heard you had to go with Karin to check on the Sharingan Brothers."

Suigetsu nods. That was true. Shit! He had been scared to death. There had been a moment, when he thought that Sassy and Itachi might not make it.

Of course, Itachi was pretty damn grumpy sometimes. That didn't mean that Suigetsu wanted him to die though! Besides, he was only that way because Sasuke was his Mate and his stubborn friend was denying the inevitable!

He sighs and looks at Kisame. "Yeah. It was pretty bad." Suigetsu wasn't even going to bother to lie about that.

"Yeah." Kisame shakes his head. "It's getting ugly out there." Which was saying something. "I've never been one to shy away from a fight." Well duh. "It's not in my nature." Cause he was an Akatsuki. "But we're outnumbered. Something is driving the aliens crazy."

Crazy was putting it mildly. Suigetsu had never seen anything like this. What the flying fuck was going on? It didn't make any sense.

"Does Red have any ideas?" Gaara, Aka Red, seemed to be in charge of stuff like that. "He's the one that runs the database, right?"

Kisame chuckles. Obviously, he was amused by something Suigetsu had said, but the Arashi couldn't for the life of him understand what it was. "Red's pretty smart." Yeah. That was obvious. "But he's not a technie."

Gaara wasn't a technie? He sure acted like a number cruncher. Though those talons looked pretty lethal. Suigetsu really didn't want to piss off the red head. That much was for sure!

"Alright. So whose the Head Techie here?" He looks at him curiously.

Kisame grins as if amused. "Guy named Nimbus." He pauses and adds as an afterthought. "That's his superhero name, of course. Nimbuses are apparently a type of cloud. He really likes clouds."

Alright. Well that was kinda weird. Then again, who was he to judge? He hadn't even come up with his superhero name yet.

"Right. So what's Nimbus got to say about all this?" Surely, he had to have something to say, right.

Kisame looks at the clock and shakes his head. "He doesn't know what's causing it either." Another pause. "He's got some theories, but nothing concrete."

Damn it. That didn't sound good. If the Head Techie didn't know what was going on, that could mean only one thing. They were screwed!


	15. Chapter 15

Amaterasu

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 15

 _Three days._ That was how long it took Sasuke to visit Neji. To say the least, the Hyuga man wasn't pleased about this. Oh his cousin had returned his text a few hours after he sent it, but the man's schedule was jammed packed it seemed.

"Are you alright?!" Neji rushes over to his cousin and embraces him tightly. "I saw the news!" A new superhero had been fighting a Rex and transformed into an elephant to do so. "Was it you? Were you the elephant?"

Neji had been utterly terrified when he saw someone Shift like that because it could have been him! It could have been Sasuke and his cousin could have died! This was insanity!

Sasuke returns him embrace, which calmed the frazzled man slightly. "Yes, I'm fine." He pauses and adds. "And yeah, that was me."

That thought chilled Neji's blood. Sasuke was doing superhero work. He had always known that Sasuke was different. It was just rather easy to forget he was an alien when he looked and acted so human most of the time.

 _"Everyone, I have a very important announcement to make." Hiashi's voice had bellowed throughout the dinning room, years ago._

 _This of course, had gotten everyone's attention. If there was one thing they all knew about the Hyuga Patriarch it was that he didn't make such announcements lightly. Something very important had just happened._

 _"What is it, Uncle Hiashi?" Neji looked up at him innocently._

 _Hiashi gestured for someone to walk into the room. It was a boy. A boy about Neji's age, but he was unnaturally graceful._

 _The young Hyuga child couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something different about this kid. He looked so normal and yet, something inside Neji's very bones told him that he wasn't. That he was different._

 _"This is Sasuke." The Hyuga Patriarch informed everyone. "He will be staying with us. It seems that his ship crashed and due to various diplomatic issues, he can't return to his home."_

 _His ship had crashed?! That meant the boy was an alien, but he looked so human! One head, two eyes, a nose, arms, legs, and everything else. There was nothing about this kid to suggest that he was an alien other than his grace and how unnervingly quiet he was being._

 _Of course, there were roars of outrage, excited questions, and whispers that followed that announcement. It was only natural. After all, it wasn't everyday that one had an alien join them for dinner!_

 _"SILENCE!" Hiashi Hyuga was not a man who liked being question though. "My decision is final and I have already formally filed the paperwork." He gestures at Sasuke. "Sasuke is my son in the eyes of the law now and he will be treated as such!"_

After that, there were no more arguments. People still whispered about Sasuke for years to come. Though they all had the good sense not to do so within his earshot or Hiashi Hyugas. The man had grown very protective of the little alien and everyone knew it.

"Sasuke, what you're doing is very brave." Brave, but foolish. "It could get you killed though."

It very nearly did get him killed! Neji had seen that Rex's claws tear into Sasuke! The man was lucky to be alive and they both knew it!

The superhero shakes his head. "I know that it's dangerous, but they need the help." Sasuke sighs and gives the other man a determined look. "The crime rates have shot up dramatically. Everyone is being run ragged."

That was true. Neji had noticed a surge in criminal activity lately. Just watching the news lately told him that much, but that didn't mean that his cousin had to go off and fight Rexes!

"So they sent someone who was untrained to face off against deadly lizards?!" Maybe, deadly lizard was oversimplifying things, but the lavender eyed man didn't care at the moment. "They're truly that desperate?!"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "I've had some training." Upon hearing **that** little gem, Neji raises an eyebrow rather incredulously. "Alright, a little training." The alien shrugs. "Still, it worked."

It worked this time, but what about next time? Next time, Sasuke might not be so lucky? What if both Rexes had turned on him?! What if his partner hadn't been there?!

There were so many what ifs that it was driving Neji crazy! How was he ever going to be able to sleep at night when he knew what Sasuke was up to? This could get him killed and possibly start a war.

"And what happens, if you die in the line of duty?" Did Sasuke even think of that?! "Do you think that the Sharingans aren't going to hold it against Earth?!"

Sasuke gives him a dirty look. "I'm not going to die in the line of duty." He shakes his head. " You should have more faith in me, cousin. Though if that did happen, my planet wouldn't hold it against Earth."

My planet. So it had already begun. Sasuke was already thinking of Amaterasu as his home and not Earth.

He didn't know how to feel about that. It couldn't be easy for a child to land on a planet so far from his home and to be forced to assimilate. Practically cut off from all traces of his culture and to know that his birth family probably assumed he was dead and yet, Sasuke had done it.

"That's good to hear." He sighs. "We still have much to discuss."

He had done it and made it look so effortless. Truly, if Neji didn't know any better, he would swear that Sasuke was human. He wasn't though and it was important for him to remember that fact.

If the Hyuga man wanted to protect his cousin, he'd have to play by Alien Rules. That fact was more than a little terrifying, but Neji would do it. He would do it to protect his family. After all, family was about more than just blood.

* * *

Itachi sighs as he slams his fist into a Arborus. A female judging by the cleavage. Arboruses were a species that was mostly humanoid in shape, save for the fact most of their skin seemed to made of a material similar to that of tree bark. Their glowing eyes and almost insect-like heads though were real showstoppers.

The heads were exoskeletons, save for their eyes and hair. Underneath it though, one could see a human looking nose and mouth. This female had bright eyes that glowed neon green and long wild brown hair. She was probably considered a looker by her specie's standards.

The midsection and more intimate areas of this species also looked mostly human. Whatever the original color of that skin was, Itachi didn't know. Though now, it was quite the impressive canvas.

"Take her to the jail." Itachi sighs as he shakes her head.

Underneath her neck was what appeared to be a large tattoo or paining of a saber tooth cat. That couldn't be natural. He doubted the flame colored markings on her stomach and the skull depiction was natural either. Though the tree ring like markings on arms probably were.

The rest of her body seemed to be inky black, but mostly resembled that of a human female in shape, save for the massive scorpion like tail attached to her backside. He knew that the black skin was actually another exoskeleton and was somehow retractable, but he didn't want to ponder that detail too much.

"Got it!" Kisame nods in agreement as he takes the alien away.

Itachi had spent many hours in the Royal Library studying as many species as he could. That was how he had been able to identify her species on sight. It was strange though. Despite their fearsome appearance, that was usually a rather gentle species. Preferring to live underground and in caves, unless there was trade to be had.

He shakes his head. "If peaceful species like Arboruses are lashing out, this doesn't bode well for Konoha." Rexes, he could almost understand…but this?

This wasn't normal. Something was going on and that thought made him more than a little anxious. He needed to speak with his parents and find his Mate. Sasuke wasn't prepared for whatever was going on.

He shakes his head and hops back into his Rinnegan. Now, that he had taken his Mate, Itachi sure as Hell wasn't going to let anyone harm him. Which meant that he had to act quickly.

"Things are getting out of hand." And the most infuriating part was that Itachi didn't know why.

Usually, there was at least some explanation for such radical behavioral shifts. Here, there was none though. Why were so many different alien species suddenly going crazy and only on Earth?

This problem had clearly been localized in a way. Well localized in the way that it was only happening on one planet as far as he could tell. The question was why? Why was this only happening on Earth and who was behind it?

* * *

Elsewhere, Yama was waiting for the reports to come in. Rina would brief him on the situation. He was quite certain of it. Which was why he was so pleased when the other Bushido walked into his Throne Room.

"What do we know?" He looks at her.

She smiles at him and bows. "Things on Earth are quickly spiraling out of control." His advisor sounded most pleased about that and for good reason. "Soon Konoha will not be able to maintain control."

Excellent. Now, they just had to plant the false evidence. Evidence that would implicate the Senjus in this whole affairs.

"Wonderful news, indeed." He smirks. "Are we ready to proceed to Phase Two of our plans?"

Phase One was to increase the crime rates by taking control of some of the aliens on Earth's minds. That was easily done. To frame the Senju's, well that had to be handled delicately.

Rin nods reassuringly. He was so grateful to have her in his employment. Unfortunately, it was terribly taxing to find good help these days. So he did appreciate it, when he could find it.

"We're ready, Your Majesty." She smiles at him. "You need only to give the order."

Perfect. Everything was going exactly as he had envisioned. Soon enough the Sharingans and Senju would be at war and once that happened, the Bushidoes would take over.

The natural order of things would be restored. He just had to be patient. Victory was truly at hand. It was a beautiful day.

"Then I order our people to move onto Phase Two and after that, I say that we should celebrate this wondrous news!" Because it was indeed something wroth celebrating!

* * *

Back on Earth, Sasuke watches his cousin warily. Well it was now or never. Neji was going to find out about his Mating. This was his chance to make sure that the news was broken as gently as possible to the other man.

"I'll be careful." Sasuke sighs, seeing his cousin's distress. "Though there is something that you should know." And he hated the fact that he was about to add to it.

Sadly, there was nothing he could do to prevent that. The Sharingan Prince would just have to be honest with his cousin and hope, that somehow Neji would understand. It didn't seem likely, but he had to try!

Neji sighs and sits down. "If it's about Itachi, I swear we'll figure something out." The lavender eyed man looks at him warily. "He's what I wanted to talk to you about actually."

Damn. This was bad. Sasuke had a pretty good idea why the human would want to talk to him about Itachi. Neji was likely horrified. That meant they were already off to a poor start.

"Neji, I know that you're human." He shakes his head. "And I know that I was essentially raised as one." Sasuke also happened to look like one most of the time as well. "But I'm not human. Sharingan Culture is very different than human culture in many ways."

Hell, human culture existed on such a vast spectrum, that sometimes Sasuke had difficulty keeping up. He thanked goodness that he had assimilated so young. Otherwise, he might never have been able to keep any of it straight.

Neji raises an eyebrow. "I'm aware of that." He probably knew where this was going.

Deep down, his cousin likely already knew what Sasuke was about to say. Not that that made it any easier, but Itachi was right. If his human family couldn't at least try to understand his Mating, they were never really his family to begin with.

With that in mind, he continues. "I found my Mate." The superhero pauses and looks at his cousin. "You know what that means, right?"

Neji nods. "Of course, I do." His cousin had learned a great deal about alien kind, once he realized what Sasuke was. "I minored in Alientology while at University." Yes, he had.

Like everything else academically, the man had excelled in it. That had always made Sasuke happy. He had been so happy when he realized that the human was truly trying his best to understand him by taking those kinds of courses, but now…well Neji was probably going to be disgusted with him.

There was a very good chance that the lavender eyed man would think that he was disgusting. That or he'd think he was being threatened. Threatened or brainwashed and Sasuke didn't know how he was going to deal with that. It was the natural assumption from Neji's perspective though.

"Good." Sasuke smiles. "I found my mate."

Neji sighs in relief. "Wonderful. Now, maybe Itachi will stop looking at you in that way." Oh boy.

"I wasn't finished." This wouldn't end well. "My Mate is Itachi."

As predicted, Neji was outraged. Sasuke was actually rather taken back and took a few steps back. He'd never seen the human so furious about anything before.

He was magnificent and a bit terrifying in his fury. "Sasuke, I don't know what he's told you, but you don't have to be his Mate!" It was sweet in a strange way. "We'll find another way!"

Sasuke shakes his head. "I fought it at first. Humans view such relationships negatively, but our kind don't." How could he possibly explain the differences that existed?

Neji blinks. "You actually think that he loves you?" He didn't think it, Sasuke knew it. "He's taking advantage of you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke feels himself twitch. Neji didn't realize how thin the ice he was on really was. He needed to get out of here before he did something incredibly stupid.

"I know that he loves me." The Sharingan Prince sighs as he heads towards the door. "And that might be hard for you to understand, but it's the truth." He turns the knob. "Call me, when you're ready to talk. Just so you know though, aliens don't believe in divorce." And with that, leaves behind one very stupefied Hyuga.

* * *

A few hours later, Fugaku smiles as he visits with his sons. Well he and Mikoto were visiting with them. It should have been a positively joyous occasion. There was just one problem though. The crime rates.

"I'm so glad that the two of you have finally accepted that you're Mates." Mikoto smiles.

Bless his Yin, the woman was a romantic to the core. It seemed that his Mate wouldn't allow something as "trivial" as crime rates to kill her festive mood. Most likely, because she was hoping to be a grandmother relatively soon…he muses.

Not that he could blame her. They had both missed out on much of Sasuke's childhood. It was only natural that she would want the chance to bond with their grandchildren as soon as possible.

Itachi beams proudly at the congratulations, but Sasuke looked uneasy. "Thank you, Mother." Itachi being a good Yang, appeared to notice this immediately though.

That boded well for their Mating. His eldest son was now looking at Sasuke with undisguised concern. A Yin shouldn't be upset this soon after a Mating. Only something deeply troubling could have elicited such a result from him, Fugaku decides.

"Sasuke?" The Sharingan King prods gently.

As expected, the youngest Yin in the room looks at his feet and sighs. "I told Neji about my Mating with Itachi." Ah so that was what was wrong.

Well, Fugaku couldn't say that he didn't see this coming. Humans could be quite strange when it came to their Mating Customs. He was just happy that Sharingans didn't have nearly as many taboos as humans did.

How did they ever manage, to Mate? It truly was a wonder. Their rituals even varied so much from region to region. What might be normal behavior in Asia was almost certainly not in say North America and vice versa.

"Oh dear." Mikoto sighs as she embraces her youngest son. "I imagine that he didn't take it well?"

"Sasuke, I swear if that human hurt you, he will regret it." Itachi growls to show his displeasure.

That was his boy. Well one of his boys. Fugaku couldn't be prouder of his two sons. Of course, he had never expected them to be Mates, but he didn't mind. It did save him from having to threaten their potential suitors into behaving, after all!

Sasuke shakes his head at Itachi as he returns the Queen's embrace. "It's not like that, Itachi." He smiles at him reassuringly. "He just needs some time. Neji didn't take it well, but it didn't come to blows."

Well that was a good sign. From what Fugaku had learned about most humans thus far, that was an all too real possibility. Still, this was clearly something they were going to have to address in the future!

"Good. I'm glad it didn't turn into a physical encounter." Itachi caresses his cheek. "But we both know that there are other ways to hurt someone."

That was true. Far too true, really. Unfortunately, the King was at a loss as to what to do about this particular situation.

Neji was only acting as most humans would. In his own way, he probably thought he was protecting Sasuke. Somehow, they would just have to make him see the truth though.

That Mating was a glorious thing. Something that should be envied. Not something that should frighten or disgust anyone!

* * *

Elsewhere Naruto was snuggling up to Shisui. He still couldn't believe that he had found his Mate. His parents were going to be so happy!

"So what's it like on Amaterasu?" He smiles down at the other alien.

There was still so much that he had to learn about his new Mate though. They came from completely different species. He was an Uzumaki and Shisui was a Sharingan. So there was a lot of stuff that they still had to learn about each other.

That was okay with Naruto though. He was fascinated by everything about his Mate. So it shouldn't come as a surprise really, that the blonde was also fascinated by Sharingans in general.

How could he not be, when Sharingans were capable of producing such a glorious Mate for him? "Tell me everything." And he meant it!

Naruto really wanted to know everything. He had always been a curious person, but never to this extent. The sapphire eyed alien really did want to know everything about his Mate. He knew that he was rushing things a bit, but he couldn't help it. Shisui was well Shisui!

Shisui chuckles at his Mate. "Well everything is quite a lot." That was true. "I guess I'll have to start at the beginning." Naruto nods enthusiastically at that.

"Alright. Don't leave anything out though." Naruto smiles and kisses him. "I want to be the best Mate possible to you!" He grins. "Believe it!"

Shisui smiles and returns his kiss. "I'll do my best and you already are the best Mate possible." And when he said things like that, Naruto swore that his two hearts skipped a beat each.

Yeah. His species had two hearts. Though that was far from the "weirdest" thing about any alien specie's biology that he had heard of before. Just looked at Squiduses and Arboruses! Now, those were two freaky looking species!

Oh wait. He was getting off track here. Naruto needed to focus. He needed to focus and learn more about Shisui's species. One never knew when such information would come in handy!

"Well we often refer to our children as Hatchlings." He begins awkwardly.

Naruto nods his head energetically. "Because you hatch from eggs?" He smiles at him.

Shisui chuckles at that and nods. "Yes, that's correct." He was truly blessed to have such an amusing and clever Mate.

If given a choice, he'd probably do nothing, but lounge around and make love with the gorgeous blonde. Unfortunately, they didn't have much of a choice. For some reason, the aliens of Earth were going absolutely crazy.

He had never heard of anything like this before, but his beloved was often called out to handle crimes. There were times when it was so bad, that Shisui had to go with him. Konoha had never been staffed to handle an increase like this before.

"I thought so!" Naruto smiles smugly.

Shisui laughs until the blonde's Communicator goes off. Damn it. That wasn't a good sign.

Usually, whenever that thing went off, it meant that the blonde would have to rush off. "Come back as soon as you can, My Love." Which was rather annoying to put it mildly, but the Sharingan understood.

The Uzumaki was a superhero. He had responsibilities. Quite simply, his people needed him.

Duty was something that Shisui understood well. He had to. It had been drilled into his head since he was just a Hatchling himself. After all, he was a Noble.

"Don't worry." Naruto smiles at his Mate reassuringly. "Nothing could keep me away from you for too long." Shisui couldn't help, but smile at that.

Though his smile didn't last too long. The blonde speaks into his Communicator and it became abundantly clear that something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Shit!" The blonde was actually panicking. "I'll be there as soon as I can." That wasn't like his carefree Mate in the slightest!

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Shisui looks at him with what could only be described as growing alarm.

The blonde kisses him quickly and sighs. "They think they figured out who is behind the increase in crime."

Shisui returns the kiss and looks at his Mate expectantly. He knew that his Yang would tell him. He just had to be patient.

When Naruto tells him, the Sharingan suddenly wished that he hadn't. "The Senju." Because that could mean only one thing. They were now at war.


	16. Chapter 16

Amaterasu

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I know that I haven't updated this one in forever, but I got major writer's block for it and my other stories took over. Thanks to **Celestia193** though, I am going to do my best to revive this story. She is going to help me try to get this story back on track. So we hope that you enjoy this chapter and feel free to check out her stuff, if you're interested. Oh and if you're curious, my profile now contains information about update rates. Happy reading.

Chapter 16

Naruto rushes back to Konoha with his heart pounding faster than it ever had before. This couldn't be happening. The Sharingans and Senju had been locked in a constant power struggle longer than almost anyone could remember, but they had managed to keep it from turning into an all out war.

"Naruto, wait!" Shisui was now flying behind him on a Mankgeyo.

The blonde had to give his Mate this much, the man was a damn good flyer. Then again, that was only to be expected. Really, the Sharingan people seemed to have an almost innate understanding of how to fly ships and hovercrafts.

They still had to be taught of course. It wasn't an instinct. It wasn't something they were born knowing how to do, but Sharingans from what little Naruto knew of them…they seemed naturally inclined to pick up piloting faster than many species.

He sighs and waits for his Mate. "We have to hurry." This could mean an intergalactic war and that simply wasn't something that he wanted Earth to get caught up in.

Earth had a lot of potential, but it couldn't become a battleground between the Sharingans and Senju. It wouldn't survive. If the planet somehow managed to stay in one piece, its people would be completely and utterly massacred. No human could survive a collision between two of the most formidable Kage Species in all of existence. (Well at least in all of documented existence).

It took three hours for them to get there. Which was far longer than Naruto wanted, but it couldn't helped. On the way there, they had to stop several criminals. If they hadn't, someone might have gotten killed.

"It's alright." Shisui smiles at him. "We're here now." That was damn right. Now, they had to get going!

Naruto drags his Mate inside. The two of them were racing down the halls, only to be stopped by Kisame. "Should have figured you two would come as a package set." He laughs. "Come on in. It's just getting good." So that's precisely what they did.

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighs. "I can't believe this is actually happening, but it's good you two are here."

The other alien must have heard them talking to Kisame, Naruto decides. It was just as well. Announcing their presence in a time like this would just be annoying.

"There were several Senju scales found on the latest criminal to be apprehended." Karin apparently wasn't in the mood to waste any time either.

The woman launches into an explanation as soon as she sees them. Though her words chilled Naruto's blood. Senju scales. This really wasn't good. There could be no denying their guilt now.

"Will someone explain to me what a Senju is and where the Hell are the princes?" Suigetsu raises an eyebrow.

That's when Naruto notices that Karin wasn't the only woman in the room who was now in the mood to explain things. "They're another alien race. The natural enemies of the Sharingan people, if you will. " Mikoto Uchiha was now weighing in.

The queen was definitely trying to simplify things for Suigetsu, but that was a complicated history to explain. Still, Naruto decides that the woman certainly seemed to be managing.

"As for our sons, they left awhile ago to attend to a personal matter before we knew about this newest crisis" Mikoto shakes her head that. "We will brief them, after this meeting is over."

Suigetsu's attention was now firmly on the alien queen. "Alright so you'll brief Sasuke and Itachi. That's good, but why are the Senju your enemy?" Fortunately, she didn't seem to mind giving him a crash course in alien politics.

"A Kage Race. In terms of their power and technological capabilities, they're on par with our people and the two species have been locked in a stalemate for what seems forever." Her every word just made Naruto more nervous.

In general, Kage Species really didn't like saying anyone was their equal. They could be quite smug. Just like his own species, really. So this was a big deal.

That was why the Queen looks so uncomfortable at the moment. She was admitting the Senju were an actual threat to her people. That had to wound her pride greatly. but Naruto had to give her props for her honesty.

"We've been in a Cold War of sorts for a long time, but have usually managed to keep blood from being shed through diplomacy for the most part." Fugaku apparently thought it was necessary to help his wife in this instance. "The Earth is now an allied with us." That could mean only one thing. "They've basically declared war." Yes, that.

"How do we know that those scales didn't belong another species though?" Suigetsu had a good point there.

Gaara shakes his head. "I wish that it was that simple, but it's not." If there was one thing the red head was damn good at, it was getting answers. "I scanned the scales, they're definitely all Senju." He frowns at that thought. "The Senju must be using their scales to control them somehow. It's a clever decision on their part really."

Naruto didn't see what made that so clever, but Shisui apparently did. "Senju scales don't last long without a Senju." His Mate shakes his head. "They dry up quickly. They're excellent at preserving water on their owner, but once they're cut off…they 'die' quickly."

So if the Senju were using their scales to control the other aliens somehow, it would be the perfect crime. All the evidence of their involvement would disappear in a matter of hours.

"I really don't like this." Naruto's eyes narrow. "They're picking on a developing planet to start a war that they're too cowardly to declare openly."

Shikamaru sighs and nods. "It's very troublesome." That was putting it mildly.

* * *

Yama smirks. Everything was falling into place. The Senjus had been perfectly framed.

"Do you think it will work?" Rina looks at her king.

He understood why she was nervous. Yama understood why his entire council was nervous. Still, this was the right thing to do.

If the Bushidoes were going to rule completely, their two biggest threats had to be eliminated or at least 'declawed' so to speak. What better way to do that than to their Cold War into a hot one?

He nods at her. "I'm certain." Those were Senju scales.

That would be all that was required to frame them. The Sharingans and Senjus had loathed each other for more generations than had even been counted. It wouldn't take much to tip the scales into an all out war. They just had to press the right buttons.

"It is a clever plan." One of his council members looks at him with open admiration.

Of course, it was a clever plan. It must be a clever plan because he was the one who had come up with it.

After all, there was a reason why Yama was King of his people. Though many had tried to challenge him for that right or even assassinate him, he was still standing.

Obviously, that was a sign. "Thank you." His rule was blessed by some higher authority and the Universe was crying out for a new order. Why shouldn't he be the one to lead it?

The Sharingans and Senju would fight with each other. They'd either drive one another to extinction or cripple their mighty empires. Once that happened, a power vacuum would open up and his people would take advantage of it.

"Their arrogance will be their undoing." He chuckles at his Council. "After all, they do not believe that anyone could threaten them who wasn't another Sharingan or a Senju." They'd never suspect the Bushidoes were behind it. "To which, everyone chuckles in agreement because they all knew he was right about that.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke watches his Mate and cousin with unease. After their discussion with the king and queen, Itachi had decided it would be best to confront their issues with Neji head on.

That meant they had ambushed him on his way home from work and the three of them were now in a park. Luckily, he and Itachi looked human enough that no one would raise an eyebrow…if they happened to stumble upon them.

"If you want my approval for this deviant match, you're not going to get it." Tragically, that was about the only thing going their way at the moment. "You're his brother." Because Neji wasn't budging. "It's disgusting."

The fact that Itachi hadn't lost his temper yet was nothing short of a miracle. "It may be disgusting to a human, but it is not to our people." With every second that passed by, Sasuke could feel his lover's frustration and fury mounting. "Sasuke tells me that you've studied Alienology. One would think that would make you more open minded." Oh boy.

He had to find a way to stop them from killing each other. "Neji, I'm happy with Itachi." Sasuke smiles at his cousin, hoping to reason with him. "I'd like it, if you were happy for us, but I can't force you to change your mind."

"Sasuke, this cretin has brainwashed you." That was going too far.

Now, it was Sasuke's turn to rein in his temper. "Don't insult my Mate, Human." It was time to remind Neji that he was not human. No matter how much he looked like one. "I care for you a great deal. I do, but for most of my life I was forced to assimilate."

He had never really dwelled on that fact much before now, but it was the truth. Sasuke had been so focused on fitting in, that he had never really taught his human family about his heritage. No wonder, they were so confused. That was at least partially his fault.

Still, they had almost never asked about such things and that made him feel bitter. "Rarely, did you or the rest of our family ask about my home. It was always about teaching me how to be a good human."

There was no point in sugarcoating the truth anymore. "So maybe it isn't fair to expect you to understand our ways, but know this…you are not going to stop me from being with my Mate." Sasuke would just have to be blunt.

"Sasuke, you know that it wasn't like that." Neji sighs as Itachi narrows his eyes at the other man.

"Pray tell then, what was it like?" Sasuke could almost taste Itachi's fury and it soothed him in a strange way.

His Mate was outraged on his behalf. It was just another sign that Sasuke had chosen well. A thought that brought a smile to his face despite the strange situation.

Neji was just as furious though. "You'd never understand." Whatever Neji had been about to say though, got cut off as Itachi reaches for his communicator.

"Hello?" And that's when everything changed…

* * *

The meeting was over and Fugaku now knew that Mikoto was right. They had to brief their sons. So that's exactly what they set about doing.

He sighs into the phone. "We found out who is behind all these attacks." There was no point in beating around the bush.

"Who?" Fugaku holds Mikoto's hand as he imagines the looks of panic on Itachi's and Sasuke's faces. "Who is behind them?" It was not something that he enjoyed imagining, but the Sharingan knew that such a scene was playing out in real time…somewhere.

How could he possibly explain this to them? Itachi was ready for battle and Sasuke was growing stronger, but this was not something that he had ever wanted to happen. A confrontation with the Senju would lead to heavy losses for both species and that was why they had always strove to maintain the tenuous peace that had existed between the races for many generous.

"The Senju." Those scales were irrefutable proof. "Which is why I need you and your brother to get back here as soon as possible."

That's when Mikoto 'steals' the communicator from him. "We're going to set up communication with them and try to resolve this peacefully, but it may mean war."

It almost certainly meant war. Though Fugaku knew why his Mate was downplaying the possibility. She didn't want to frighten their Hatchlings. She was such a good mother.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." With that being said, Fugaku hears the click as Itachi shuts off his communicator and Neji wisely makes himself scarce.

He was smart enough to understand that something serious was going on. Though how long the 'truce of necessity' would last, well that was anyone's guess.

"They'll be here soon." Fugaku kisses Mikoto's forehead. "We'll figure out a way to survive this." He smiles at her. "After all, our family has always been strong." Which was the reason why the Senju had never been so reckless before.

Didn't they know that this course of action would almost assuredly result in mutual annihilation? What were they thinking? If nothing else, they had always been an intelligent race. So why weren't they acting that way currently?

* * *

Itachi sighs as he sees Sasuke looking at him with open curiosity and anxiety. This was not the way he wanted their Mating to start. With the threat of a war lurking in the background. Though he supposed it couldn't be helped.

"Itachi, what the hell is going on?" His Mate could be so demanding at times.

It made him smile. Whether or not Sasuke fully acknowledged it, he acted every inch a Royal. The man took charge of any situation he was thrust in and expected immediate results. (Yes, Itachi knew that his family could be bossy, but he loved them with all his heart, anyway).

The fact that his own frustration and fear was palatable probably wasn't helping matters. Sasuke was used to Itachi being the Yang. The one who would offer reassurance and right now, Itachi couldn't offer much reassurance without it being an outright lie.

It violated his core being not to be able to comfort Sasuke better, but it would also violate it to lie to him and say that he knew everything would be alright. Itachi didn't know that.

"The Senju are apparently behind the rise in crime." He takes a deep breath and sighs. "As you'll recall, they're a rival species…though various treaties have kept our two races from going to war because such a thing would either cause both of us to go extinct or a minimum heavy losses on both sides."

Sasuke's gives him a resolved look. "Then we have to go and help our parents." He shakes his head as he crosses his arms. "You're the High Prince, but I'm also a prince." The implication was clear. "I need to help you all with this. I need to be better informed. We can handle this together."

Itachi kisses his forehead and smiles. "You're already such a dedicated ruler. I can see it in your eyes that you're concerned for them." He had such a good Mate. "We have to go back to Konoha now."

He may as well be honest with his theories. Sasuke was a good Mate and he deserved to be treated with respect. Keeping him in the dark wasn't treating him with respect.

"I don't know if it was actually the Senju or someone framed them." Itachi rubs his temples in frustration.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that. "Someone who has a grudge against our people, the Senju, or both." To which Itachi, couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, you're learning quickly." Itachi chuckles. "I'm not sure if I should be happy about that or disturbed that your thought processes are becoming so cynical." He gestures towards their Rinnegan. "Either way, we need to get back to Konoha as soon as possible.

Almost as soon as the words were spoken, Sasuke jumps aboard the Hovercraft with him and they take off. They had to hurry before disaster struck.

* * *

A short while later, Hashirama was sitting in his place and playing a game of chance with his brother, when the Emergency Communicator went off. "Curious." He gestures for the transmission to go through and to his alarm, he notices that it was King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto who was 'calling' him.

"What do you two want?" His brother instantly rises to his feet and Hashirama knew why.

Their species were only a breath or two away from going to war with each other at the best of times. The fact that they were calling, likely didn't mean anything good. Though Hashirama was at a complete loss for what they could be angry about this time. They had respected all the treaties. He knew they had.

Fugaku's irritation wasn't hidden from his face at the rather rude greeting. "We know that you have been interfering with Earth." Naturally, Hashirama understood why. Tobirama had been rather impolite. Wait. What?!

"There must be a misunderstanding going on." They hadn't touched Earth. "We debated over that planet for a long time and Earth did adore its neutrality policy, but we came to an agreement." One that had satisfied both sides.

The Senjus had gotten two new planets and the Sharingans had gotten Earth. It was hard to say who had gotten the better end of the deal, really. Earth did have such marvelous potential. Still, it was hardly worth risking open war for.

Which is what Fugaku was implying. That they were willing to go to war with the Sharingans for Earth. That was just ridiculous. No one planet was wroth that. Both of their races and many others might get wiped out during the fighting. It would be nothing short of suicidal.

"I wish that were the case." Queen Mikoto shakes her head. "We found the Senju Scales on their bodies though."

Their bodies? Whose bodies? What was going on? This didn't make any sense at all.

Tobirama was more than willing to voice his concerns though. "What are you talking about?" That was damn right. "We did no such thing."

"On Earth, aliens have suddenly been turning to crime." That was terribly depressing, but what did that have to do with them? "Aliens who had completely assimilated and often had no prior criminal history to speak of." Hmm. Unusual. "Though we have recently discovered Senju Scales on some of the criminals. It's likely that the other scales you were using to control them somehow always dissolved before we could find them."

What?! They couldn't be serious. There was no way that they would risk war for nothing. Why would they want it?

"Do you realize what you are accusing my people of?" Hashirama's playful demeanor was now fully gone.

This was perhaps the greatest insult that Fugaku could have given him. He was implying that Senjus were sneaky and dishonest. They had always conducted their dealings with the Sharingans out in the open! They were not Bushidoes for crying out loud!

Fugaku's and Mikoto's faces were both grim. "Yes, we do." Though it was the King who dares to look at him in the eye through the Communicator. "Which is why I believe it would be prudent for us to meet on a neutral planet with our closest family members and guards and discuss this." He sighs and shakes his head. "I do not know what sort of game you are playing, but there is no reason for it to lead to mutual destruction."

That was good. Hashirama still felt horribly insulted, but at least the man was thinking rationally. Had someone tricked the Sharingans? It was certainly possible. There were many races who could stand to benefit from their fighting.

The Sharingans and Senju were major power players. Without them, someone would fill in to fill that void. It might or might not be a personal vendetta. There was a chance someone was just making a power play.

"Very well." Tobirama certainly wasn't the type to sit idle while he mulled things over, Hashirama notes.

He sighs and takes a deep breath. "In seven Earth Days, we shall meet on planet Genjutsu at the palace there." After all, there was only one palace on the entire planet. It wouldn't be hard to find. "Is that agreeable?"

Mikoto nods at that, seeming to be debating for only a moment or two before coming to a decision. "Yes, it's a neutral planet and one that is famous for being used to broker peace treaties." That was true.

The people who inhabited the planet were highly intelligent. They often used illusion magics and technologies to get their way. They were also arguably one of the most neutral races in existence.

The Genjutsuians certainly had a lot to lose, if a war happened between them. They were major trading partners with both the Sharingans and the Senjus. It would be in the their best interest to help them broker some kind of deal.

"That sounds like a fine idea." Fugaku as predicted, seems more than willing to go along with what his Mate wanted.

Not that Hashirama could blame him. While he didn't have a Mate, the Senju certainly understood the concept. In that capacity Senjus and Uchihas were a lot alike. Both species would do almost anything to make their Mates happy.

Tobirama looks less than thrilled about the prospect of meeting with the Sharingan King and Queen, but he didn't actively protest. "Very well." Which was nothing short of a miracle, really. "In one week, we shall meet on Genjutsu and see what in the blazes is going on with these criminals on Earth because I assure you, we were not the ones responsible for those scales." Yes, ideally that was how it would go.

Unfortunately, Hashirama wasn't entirely sure that anything about this situation would be resolved ideally. There were at least a million ways this could lead to war and very few that the King could see a war being adverted. He had to try though. For the sake of his people.


	17. Chapter 17

Amaterasu

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 17

A week had passed since their discussion with Hashirama and Tobirama. That much was made obvious as Mikoto and Fugaku made their way towards Genjutsu. Normally, this would have been happy occasion as the Sharingan Queen did love to visit the beautiful, blue plant. Unfortunately, this wasn't normally though.

"I believe we can still advert a war." Fugaku kisses the top of her head as their ship lands and they get on their Rinnegans.

It would be only a short flight to the castle. It was a beautiful planet and filled with beautiful people. That was probably one of the reasons why it made for such a good neutral meeting ground. The place did have an airy quality to it, that calmed all but the most fiery of tempers.

She sighs at her Mate's assurances and nods. "I hope so too." They had to go through.

Thankfully, the Rinnegans were the swiftest hovercrafts that she had ever seen. It didn't take them long to sail through this strange airy world. There didn't seem to be any actual land on it. The only 'earth' was actually clouds.

Everywhere one looked, there were white or silver clouds and blue skies. There was no sea and there was no real land. Only the sky and yet, somehow it all worked together perfectly.

"Come." Fugaku takes his Mate's hand. "We don't want to be late for the meeting." No, that wouldn't do at all.

With that in mind, Mikoto follows her lover inside the beautiful castle. White marble and blue glass made up the massive building. "Though I have always found it strange how the architecture here so closely resembles Japanese Shrines." She tilts her head at that.

"I have as well." The king shrugs. "I suppose some things are universal." Her husband didn't say it, but it was obvious he wanted to hurry.

So that's exactly what they did. Which probably hadn't been their brightest move. The two of them bumped right into a Genjutsuian because of their haste.

"We deeply apologize." Mikoto and Fugaku bow to the Genjustian.

Theirs was a race that ranged in coloration wide. Well at least when it came to their hair. This one had curly black locks and glimmering ruby red eyes that could have passed for a Sharingan, if they didn't shimmer in the manner that the eyes of all Genjutsians did.

The woman smiles. "It's alright." Her horns looked more elegant than menacing.

There were two adoring the top of her head and they were naturally curved in such a way it looked like a half finished heart. The second set of golden horns was far more similar to a ram's in appearance.

"We're just on our way to the Council Room." The king smiles at her kindly.

The woman in question nods and points down the hall. "First room on the left." Her skin was mostly white as snow save for the vibrant purple markings on her face.

The queen nods at her gratefully. "Yes, we know." With that being said, both of them murmur a hasty thank you and continue on their way.

"Their purple markings around their eyes, forehead, and cheeks are still quite striking." Her husband voices Mikoto's thoughts.

Indeed they were. Though that was the least of their concerns at the moment. They were about to meet Hashirama and Tobirama in person for the first time in decades. This could very well end in disaster.

"I see that you've made it." A man walks out of the nearby room and smiles at them cheerfully. "I do hope that we'll get this all sorted out quickly." Hashirama.

He was the leader of the Senjus. His vibrant red rings would have resembled an angel's, had they not been made of scales. "Don't get your hopes up, Brother." That and his enormous, four foot long tail that was connected to his hindquarters. Not to mention his claws and the fact his brother was glaring at them, made Mikoto a bit nervous.

Hashirama was known to have a far optimistic nature than his brother. Tobirama was the one they would have the most trouble with and the blue winged Senju was definitely proving that theory to be true. The man would just not stop glaring at them.

* * *

Itachi sighs as he looks down at his Mate. Sasuke was curled up so sweetly in his arms, but his mind was troubled. All of their minds were really.

"Mother and Father will figure this out." They always did.

Sasuke sighs as he looks up at Itachi. "The Senju and Sharingans have been in a Cold War for longer than anyone can remember." His Yin didn't have to say what he was thinking now, because Itachi knew. "This could be the catalyst that starts it all." Though the younger prince seemed intent on saying it anyway.

That was all very true and likely. Still, Itachi had to have faith that their parents would be able to negotiate some sort of truce. The Senju had just as much to lose by warring with the Sharingans as they had by warring against the dragons.

"If worse comes to worst, we will defend our people when the time comes." Itachi could only whish that he was nearly as confident as he sounded at the moment, but Sasuke didn't need to know that.

He didn't want his Mate panicking. This was not how things were supposed to work. Sasuke had finally accepted him as his Mate and had even told that wretched human as much. They should be enjoying their 'Honeymoon' as humans called it. They should not be worrying about whether or not there was going to be an Intergalactic War!

"I suppose you're right." Sasuke sighs as he kisses his cheek. "At least we're back on Earth and in Konoha." That was true. They had immediately come back from Amaterasu when they heard the news. "We should be at this Genjutsu place though." The raven haired alien pauses and adds. "We are princes. Isn't it our duty to be there?"

Itachi shakes his head and kisses Sasuke briefly before continuing. "The king and queen are there, but we are the heirs." The implication of what that meant hung heavily in the air.

"We're supposed to wait around on Earth in case they die?!" Sasuke had always been intelligent and so it wasn't surprising that he figured out what Itachi meant. "That's so not going to happen."

The elder prince shakes his head as he looks at his rebellious Mate. "It's necessary for the sake of our people. Besides, Earth needs us as well." He tilts his head. "Or do you feel no attachment to this world? The world that you grew up in."

He knew that was fighting dirty, but Itachi would do whatever was necessary to keep his Mate safe. If that meant hitting below the belt, well he would do it. Itachi would do it without any hesitation.

"I guess you're right." Sasuke sighs as he looks at Itachi. "I've overheard some of the others. They're planning for a war."

The other alien could only pray that it wouldn't come to that. Unfortunately, there was every possibility that it would.

"Best to prepare for the worst and hope for the best." Wasn't that what humans said, Itachi muses to himself.

Sasuke sighs and nods. "We should probably go and help the others." The younger prince jumps off the bed and stretches. "As much as I do enjoy lounging in bed with you all day, we're needed. We can shift and that's a powerful weapon on the battlefield."

Yes, their race was gifted when it came to their powers. Sadly, that meant they more often than not, hid their true identities when they weren't on Amaterasu. It was for their own safety.

There were so many ways in which their gifts could be used for ill. Really, it was just wiser to blend in when given the option. Unless you were a Monarch like their parents, there was no reason to stand out in a crowd.

"You're right." Itachi smiles as he gets up and walks off with Sasuke. "I'm fortunate to have such a noble Mate."

Sasuke blushes at that and Itachi smiles as they go to find the others. His Yin really was so irresistible when he blushed (or anytime really).

* * *

Fugaku was less than thrilled by Tobirama's greeting of them, but he hadn't expected any better as they walk inside the Council Room. This was where some of the most important negotiations in the Universe had taken place.

"You have accused us of meddling with Earth." Tobirama's eyes narrow at them. "Something about formerly law-abiding alien immigrants becoming criminals overnight and Senju scales appearing at the scene of the crime."

If the beautiful, though disturbing room wasn't enough to unsettle Fugaku, Tobirama's attitude would have been. "Correct." The floors were made up of blue and black tiles that were arranged in circular spirals and the shimmering blue table had matching designs. The only thing that didn't give the illusion of movement were the gray pillars and walls that supported the room.

Mikoto gives him a disapproving look and Fugaku shrugs. Tobirama had started it. He always started it.

"That is a most disturbing charge." Hashirama sits down at one of the dozens of brown chairs that was styled like a chess piece. "I would like to see your proof."

Mikoto nods at him and turns on the screen. "As you can see the crime rate has shot up by well over a thousand percent at this point." She pauses and adds. "When we first started taking note of the situation it was only at 500."

"That is most distressing." Hashirama's wings twitch anxiously. "And you can think of no other causes that would explain a crime increase?"

There were other potential causes. Though nothing could explain that big a jump in that short of an amount of time. Fugaku was certain of it.

He shakes his head. "No, nothing that would explain that large a rise." The Sharingan King glances at them warily. "We don't want a war, but it seems as though the Senjus do."

Tobirama rises to his feet. "That is outrageous!" His fist was now waving menacingly at Fugaku. "We have spent thousands of years trying to avoid a war. Why would we invest that much time and energy into targeting Earth to provoke a war with you?"

Mikoto immediately stands between the white haired Senju and her husband. "If you rise your hand at my Mate, you raise your hand at me as well." Her eyes flash red. "And trust me when I inform you that will not end well for you."

"IS THAT A THREAT?!" Tobirama's wings were now lashing out in a rage.

Thankfully, cooler heads prevailed as Hashirama breaks up the potential fight. "We shall settle this peacefully." He glances at the two Monarchs. "None of us claims to want a war, but we can not trust each other. Therefore I propose an alternative solution."

Fugaku wasn't sure if he should be happy about that or not. That could mean anything. There was no way of telling what was going on in the Senju's mind.

"What are you proposing exactly?" He raises an eyebrow.

Hashirama smiles at him. "An ancient tradition of the Senju people." Suddenly, Fugaku didn't like where this was going at all and neither did his Mate, judging by the fact she was now squeezing his hand tightly to offer him reassurance.

"You can't be serious." His brother glares at him. "Wretches such as these could never understand the meaning of such a thing."

Fugaku certainly didn't care for being called a wretch by the likes of Tobirama. The Sharingan King knew that it was childish, but he would love nothing more than to wipe that sneer off of the other Senju Brother's face.

Hashirama was undaunted though. "I am." He smiles. "The Senjus and Sharingans shall choose 100 champions each and three shall be a trial by combat that will last three days or until the other side yields completely."

"Do these individuals have to meet any specific qualifications?" Mikoto watches the dragon warily. "Such as their age or species? And what of gender or royal blood vs. the peasant class?"

His Mate was an intelligent woman. It was wise to always get all the facts straight before agreeing to anything like this. Which was good because he certainly wouldn't enter into a contest like this without knowing all the rules.

"The contestants can be of any gender, age, class, or species." Tobirama groans as if this was all just terribly taxing to him. "All that is required is for them to swear an oath of loyalty to their side before beginning. They will be honor bound by it because a chip will be inserted in each contestant." He smirks at them. "Betrayal will be impossible because the chip will sense the malevolent intent towards the individual's comrades and will knock them out."

Well that was one way to ensure both sides were fighting for the side that they had signed up for, Fugaku supposed. "What about the combat rules? Are these matches to the death or can someone yield?" That was important.

He'd prefer to reduce the amount of bloodshed as much as possible. If the matches were to the death, that certainly changed things. It changed who would be willing to participate and who would not.

"Killing is permitted." Hashirama sighs. "Though if an opponent yields, the other opponent is expected to cease their attack or they will be disqualified and punished accordingly."

That was about the best they were going to get, Fugaku decides. "We would need to discuss this with our people before we could say yes or no to such an offer." He wasn't entirely sure how Konoha would feel about joining a game like this.

It could advert a war, but it was a high risk to the individuals. They would be potentially putting their lives on the line, but isn't that what it meant to be a superhero or a Sharingan anyway? One had to be willing to live and die for their people.

"As much as I would prefer an answer now, honor dictates that you be given a chance to mull the decision over." The other Senju sighs. "We shall give you one of Earth's lunar cycles to make your decision. If you say no, you will either take back your accusation for peace or you will be agreeing to war." Tobirama's eyes narrow. "Do you understand our terms?"

Mikoto nods at that. "Yes, we understand perfectly." All too well, really the proud father of two observes.

"Good." Hashirama smiles. "Well then I believe this meeting is adjourned. You may contact us within the next lunar cycle to give us your decision." He pauses. "Or we shall contact you if, it slips your mind for some reason." To which, Tobirama rolls his eyes.

For once, Fugaku was certainly in agreement with the more stoic alien. How could something like this possibly slip their minds? With that thought in mind, he and Mikoto politely excuse themselves and head off towards their Rinnegans. There was much they had to tell Konoha. Much they had to tell their sons.

"I shall brief them while we travel." Mikoto sighs at her Mate.

Fugaku nods in agreement. "Yes, of course." That would be best.

Though he honestly had no idea how one could even begin to go about describing this. It was more likely than not, that the tournament would take place or their would be a war. They couldn't retract their statements because things would only continue to spiral, if they did.

He was quite certain the Senjus were behind this. They had to be. Why else would there be scales at the scene of the crime?

* * *

Sasuke looks around at the other heroes and mentally sighs. His parents were still on Genjutsu and he couldn't help, but worry about them. The Senjus were probably just itching for a chance to fight.

He knew that there was a chance they could have been framed. Still, Sasuke wasn't ready to gamble his parents' lives on that assumption. He wouldn't gamble their lives on any assumption.

"Well the crime rates are still going up." Naruto sighs at that observation.

A bushy browed man by the name of Lee pumps his fist into the air. "Don't worry! The Power of Youth will solve this!" He was apparently some kind of android.

He looked human, but some of his body was robotic. How much, Sasuke wasn't entirely sure. The humans were breaking new ground with these androids. To some it was the best of both words. Human creativity and the precision/strength of a machine. To others, it was a violation of nature and could spell the end of humanity as they knew it later down the line.

"Yeah." Suigetsu nods his head. "We've got this. We'll totally kick some dragon ass, if we have to."

Kisame pats the Arashi on the back. "That's the spirit. I knew that there was a reason why I liked you, Brat." Right that was really, really reassuring.

"Itachi, your communicator is going off." Sasuke suddenly looks at his Mate.

Itachi nods at his Mate and turns it on. That's when an image of the Sharingan King and Queen appears and Sasuke was suddenly filled with dread.

"We're sorry to disturb the meeting." Mikoto's voice pierces through the conference room. "But we do have some important news, we've just finished negotiations with the Senju."

This was either going to be really good or really bad and it seemed like Sasuke wasn't the only one who knew it. All eyes were fixed on his mother. The eyes of at least a half a dozen or more different alien species.

Sasuke watches as his father sighs and wraps an arm around his Mate. "They've decided that we will have the option of competing in a Trial by Combat. The Senjus will choose one hundred champions and our side will do likewise." That was not good. "The contest will last three days and any gender, race, or species can compete whether they are of royal blood or not." How egalitarian.

They all had an equal chance to compete in what was likely a Battle Royale to the death. Lovely. Sasuke looks at Itachi to see how he felt about this situation.

"That's…different." Shisui blinks as he wraps a rather protective arm around Naruto.

Mikoto nods in agreement. "The matches can be to the death, but if someone yields their opponent must cease attacking or be disqualified. There will also be other punishments for those who continue to attack after someone has yielded." Good. Because anyone who continued to attack after someone gave up was a sadistic bastard in Sasuke's mind.

"How are we going to determine who will fight?" Gaara looks at the scene.

The red was smart. Sasuke had to give him that. He was also brave. Everyone had absolutely been thinking that, but no one had dared to ask.

Fugaku sighs at that question and shakes his head. "Anyone in Konoha is can throw their hat into the ring, otherwise the rest of the team will be made up of Sharingans."

That could mean anything. There were more than enough people in this organization to fill the hundred slots and then some. Then again, Sasuke knew that not everyone would want to participate. There was also a fairly good chance that most of the fighters would be Sharingans.

"That's fair enough." Karin nods approvingly.

Mikoto looks at them all. "We have a month to decide if this is the course of action we wish to take, but if we do not…it will likely mean war." Damn it.

Not surprisingly, it was Naruto who decided that he was going to play the hero first. "Don't worry." He grins at her. "We've got this, Queen Mikoto. Believe it!"

Shisui chuckles at that. Those two were definitely in love. Sasuke was happy for his cousin, but he preferred Itachi. At least Itachi wasn't some an alien who constantly acted like he was in the middle of a sugar rush.

Fugaku chuckles at that. "Well hold a formal vote anyway. We'll go by majority rule based on what Konoha says." He pauses and adds. "Sharingans are loyal to the end. They won't shirk from this battle, if their king and queen command it."

"I doubt the results will be a surprise, but as you wish, Father." Itachi smiles at the screen. "Safe travels." They were going to compete in some alien tournament. Sasuke just knew it.

"Of course." The king nods and smiles. "We shall be back on Earth shortly." With that being said, the communication turns off and Sasuke sighs.

He was new to his alien powers, but he was going to fight. He had to fight. There was no way that he couldn't. It was his job as a prince.

There was only one problem with that though. Sasuke was Mated to Itachi. His Mate was extremely overprotective and he'd never allow Sasuke to enter. Obviously, he was going to have to take drastic measures to convince his Yang to let him participate. Sasuke Uchiha was going to have to butter his Mate up and butter him up good!


	18. Chapter 18

Amaterasu

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. There will likely be 2-3 Battle Royale Chapters depending on how you look at it. Maybe four or five depending on how it goes and if you count the fallout from it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **New Species:** I've thrown together some new species. You'll be introduced to more of Konoha's people and some other species that were mentioned in passing may pop up. For most species, I took a Japanese word or took the last name of the character to name them. With that in mind, happy reading.

Chapter 18

It was a good thing that the Senjus had told them they had a month to decide because otherwise, Sasuke never would have been able to convince Itachi to let him fight. It had taken him almost four weeks of buttering his Mate up and a lot of training before Itachi finally relented and decided he could compete.

"I still wish you wouldn't do this." Itachi sighs as he looks at Sasuke.

They were now on planet Genjutsu. This is where the Trial by Combat would take place. Any other time, the youngest prince would have been stunned by its natural beauty, but not today.

The Sharingan sighs and kisses his Mate. "I'm a Sharingan Prince." He was going to fight for his people, Earth, and Konoha. "I have to be here. Just as much as you do."

"Don't worry." Gaara strides over to Itachi. "You'll be with him and so will ninety-nine other Sharingan Allies."

Telling Itachi not to worry was a rather futile effort. His Mate was a Yang. It was essentially his biological function to worry about the safety of his Yin. Such a drive was too deeply ingrained in Itachi for him to completely ignore it because of petty things like logic.

"That's mildly reassuring." Itachi sighs as he turns his head towards the screen in the middle of the Arena.

Thousands upon thousands of Genjutsuians, Sharingans, Senjus, and dozens of other types of aliens were sitting in bleachers made out of what Sasuke was pretty damn sure were clouds. It was quite the impressive spectacle. A sea of color.

Again, it would have been beautiful. Ethereal really, if he didn't know why they were here. They were here to fight against a race of humanoid dragons. That and whoever else the Senju might have convinced to fight in their stead.

"Welcome, everyone." A woman was now standing in the center of the Arena. "My name is Kurenai and I will be the announcer for this event." That made sense.

Sasuke could see why they had chosen her. With that raven black hair, those shimmering ruby red eyes and a gorgeous body, the woman was stunning by almost any specie's definition. "Even her horns are elegant." Itachi had noticed as well and they were both mated and preferred men. "That isn't an accident."

No. Sasuke doubted it was. "So they got a cute host to distract us?" Apparently, so did Suigetsu.

The young Sharingan Prince wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the Arashi being here. There was an all too real possibility that he could get killed, but Sasuke was relived to have his childhood friend nearby as well.

"I know that I liked you." Kisame slaps Suigetsu on the back. "That's right. That's exactly what is going on."

Kurenai was too far away from them to hear them though and continues on with her appointed task. "The Senjus and Sharingans are trying to settle a dispute by combat. Both sides have requested the details be kept sparse and we've decided to grant their wishes." Probably because they didn't want to alienate any of their trading partners, Sasuke decides.

The Genjutsuians had done rather well for themselves with their policy of neutrality. Their kingdom in the clouds was beautiful and prosperous. Why would they want to mess that up by playing favorites or unnecessarily airing the dirty laundry of other species?

'"Awe! Come on!" Though some people in the crowd clearly didn't see it that way. "That's not fair!" A rather loudmouth Squidus obviously didn't.

Kurenai ignores his protest and smiles. "Each species has chosen a hundred champions. The species, status, gender, and age of their champions were irrelevant." Sasuke heard some gasps from the crowd when that little gem was revealed to them. "Watch as they are all inserted with chips that will ensure they can not betray their comrades to ensure their loyalty to their respective sides!"

Sasuke was less than thrilled about that. Having a chip inserted into his neck was not fun, but he knew it was necessary. Though it was nothing short of a miracle that some overprotective Yangs on their side didn't lunge at the poor S.O.B.S who had the unfortunate task of chipping their respective Yins. Naruto and Itachi in particular looked rather furious.

"Itachi, it had to be done." He holds his Mate's hand in an effort to soothe him.

The elder prince nods in understanding. "Oh I know. That doesn't mean that I have to like it though." Yeah. That was true.

"In addition, killing is allowed. Though if someone yields the other combatant must cease their attacks immediately or face disqualifications and whatever other disciplinary measures are deemed appropriate in accordance to our laws and the laws of their people." Kurenai was obviously undaunted by the dramatic scene though. "This contest will last for three days or until all one hundred fighters are rendered either unable to continue or have been killed. The only exception being if the Captains of either or both teams decide to end the games early."

The Captains in this case were apparently King Fugaku, Queen Mikoto, King Hashirama, and Prince Tobirama. They would decide whether or not these games continued until their natural end or not, Sasuke knew.

Kurenai's charming smile flashes at everyone. She was good at this. "In this case, that would be the King and Queen of the Sharingans and the King and Prince of the Senjus." She'd done this before. That much was obvious.

"They will be battling throughout the Arena and in other areas." Kurenai's smile never wavers. "You've all been given screens. So you may watch individually or the larger screen in the center of the Arena. There is a control panel that will allow you to focus in on certain battlefield areas or even specific fighters, should you have a favorite or someone you wish to see lose." She smiles mischievously at that last part.

She might be pretty, but she was enjoying this a little much. Then again, Sasuke suspected that might be an act. It was hard to tell.

"So we shall start the timer as soon as all the combatants have received their chips." The crowd was clamoring for the matches to begin. "Fighters may choose to fight alongside their comrades, individually, or alternate depending on their strategy. We shall begin in approximately ten minutes." As soon as she said that, thunderous applause erupts.

This reminded Sasuke far too much of the ancient gladiator games in Rome. This crowd was hungry. Hungry for blood. It seemed that some things were truly universal. Like bloodlust.

* * *

Yama watches from his homeworld. Tetsu was able to watch the games as they had some ties to Genjutsu. Then again, most Kage Level worlds did.

"So it has begun." He looks into his communicator.

He had sent a few of his men and women to join both sides of the conflict. Just two or three on each side of the conflict. Nothing that would stick out too much.

They didn't have to defeat all of them. All his people had to do was sabotage this Trial by Combat and for that, only a handful or two of Bushidoes were necessary.

"Are you in position, Rina?" He looks down at the communicator.

The woman smiles at him and nods. "I'm in position and I will be fighting for the Sharingans." That was fine.

It made no difference which side she was fighting for. The chip would only keep them from attacking other Sharingans or Senju Allies. It wouldn't keep them from commencing their plans.

When Yama had first heard of the Trial By Combat, he had been absolutely livid. In the weeks since then though, the King of the Bushidoes had realized something very important.

This could be turned to their advantage. "Very good. Do not fail me." They merely had to sabotage the Trial By Combat and then war would break out anyway and surely, some of both sides finest warriors would die during the games which could only be to their benefit.

"I won't, My King." She smiles at him. "That much I can promise you."

Good. The woman had never broken a promise to him. Hopefully, she wouldn't begin doing so now because he wouldn't allow even Rina to ruin his plans. No, not even her.

* * *

To say the least, Itachi was not at all pleased about the current situation. For potentially three days, he and his Mate were possibly going to be fighting for their lives. What on Earth had Sasuke been thinking when he agreed to enter this competition?!

"Alright." Kurenai smiles at everyone. "Everyone is chipped. When the glitter cannon goes off, you may begin."

How festive. It was so nice of them all to add glitter to the mix for a life or death battle. Honestly, whoever designed these events must have been out of their mind.

Boom. _Boom._ _ **Boom!**_ The cannon fires off three shots of almost immediately after the announcer warned them about it and with that, everyone takes off racing into the Arena.

It looked like the plan was to get away form the spectators. That was fine with Itachi. His primary concern was keeping himself and his Mate alive during this Trial By Combat and if possible, their comrades.

"Itachi, shift!" Sasuke glances at his mate as they take off running towards a clouded forest. "We'll have a better view from the air."

That was true. With that thought in mind, he and Sasuke both assume the form of bald eagles. Large, fast, a terrifying beak, and powerful talons would make for a good starter form in this place.

Some of their team was composed of Sharingans and some were from Konoha. Meaning they had quite the diverse lineup.

"That whole flying thing, is so not fair." Suigetsu grumbles from underneath them. "You know that we can't do that!"

Kisame, Suigetsu, and Gaara had all elected to follow them. Itachi could only assume that was because Gaara didn't want him to lose it, if something happened to Sasuke. Suigetsu was his Mate's best friend and well, Kisame seemed to have adopted Suigetsu as something of an informal little brother. So that was all only to be expected.

That's when half a dozen Senjus came flying at them. Well kinda. Three were on the ground and three had taken to the air. Either way, it was time to take them out.

"Talons, Sasuke. We're smaller than they are." So they were faster.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. Senju came in all sorts of colors, but a few traits were universal. Scaly large wings that were about the size of an 'angel's in human culture, a long tail that was generally 3-5 feet attached to their hindquarters, talons, and scales.

The Senju that Sasuke was currently diving at had red wings, scales, and a matching tail. He also had long black hair and his green eyes were widening in shock as his foolish little Mate drove at him.

"AHHH!" Apparently, a bald eagle's talons could do some damage even to Senju scales.

That was very good to know. Hmm. Now, it was his turn. Itachi glides down onto a blue Senju and slams his talons into the other alien's shoulder. There was something disturbingly satisfying about hearing the alien cry out in pain.

"Water Bullets!" He wasn't the only one fighting though. So was Suigetsu. "Take that!" Water Bullets were piercing through the air and had struck the left wing of a green Senju!

He immediately falls to the ground, but lunges at Suigetsu. His talons were bared at the other man and Kisame darts between them, taking the hit intended for Suigetsu. His back had just gotten sliced badly and the other man was bleeding. "You damn bastard." Itachi wouldn't label it as profusely, but it was more than enough to be concerning.

That wasn't all though. A purple Senju had flown at Sasuke and sliced off a couple feathers. It was bad enough that Sasuke had to phase back and he lands on the ground.

He was clutching his arm and Itachi could see blood. "You're really going to wish you hadn't done that." Sasuke smirks at them.

Gaara's sand was now flying and hurls one of the Senjus flying straight into a tree, knocking him out. "You just hurt a Sharingan's Yin." He shakes his head. "That was a very stupid thing to do."

Indeed it was a very stupid thing to do because Itachi transforms into an elephant once more and charges at the remaining Senju. His trunk grabbing one of them and hurling him straight into the ground.

A sickening crack is heard, but Itachi wasn't done. It was a full stampede now and he wasn't above slamming more into the ground and stepping on their hands or feet. "Yield." His instincts were screaming at him to kill them, but he knew that would be wrong.

They was every chance they might be innocent in all this, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the sounds of their screams. They deserved it, the darker part of his mind whispered to him. They deserved it for hurting his Mate.

"We yield!" And it was oh so very satisfying to watch them submit and tremble. "We yield!" Repeatedly.

* * *

Mikoto watches the contest from the stands as she looks at her screen. "We shouldn't look at Itachi and Sasuke yet." If she did that, she'd probably be tempted to call this whole thing off before it started.

"You're right." Fugaku sighs and shakes his head. "Let's check in on Shisui then." Yes, Shisui. He was one of their own and a member of their immediate family. They should check on him.

So that's exactly what they did. To her relief, Shisui had paired off with Karin and Naruto. Naruto was his Mate. So that was expected and Karin was a relative of the blonde.

"He chose wisely." The Queen had to give him that much.

Fugaku nods in agreement. "His Mate can clone himself and the female can heal their injuries." Though Mikoto knew what her lover was also thinking.

Karin might be good at healing others, but she wasn't really much of a combat type. Still with a Sharingan and a Cloner to compensate for that, that might not matter. Together, they would make a formidable team.

"They're a striking species." Mikoto observes. "Especially the females with those red or hot pink feathers on their head and their red skin." Not to mention the glowing eyes, catlike pupils, and the small white horns that bordered their forehead in almost a tiara like pattern.

Fugaku nods at that. "The males' orange skin and their hair that ranges in coloration in also striking." That was also true. Though Mikoto notes, the males seemed to have bigger horns.

"Shadow Clones!" Naruto grins when some Arboruses approach them.

Mikoto watches with interest as a dozen clones surround them. Three of which were clearly designed to protect Karin. For his part, Shisui chooses to transform into a giraffe.

"Nicely done, My Love." Shisui seems to smile in his animal form as he charges at the strange looking species and aims a powerful kick to one's side, sending her flying.

A crunching sound and her scream of agony told Mikoto all she needed to know. "AHHH!" Something had been broken and the woman would be smart to yield.

Unfortunately, she did not. Naruto's clones were coming at the tree and insect like race face and hard now. With Shisui also aiming multiple kicks at them.

That wasn't to say that their side didn't suffer injuries. "DON'T YOU EVER BITE MY MATE!" Because one of the Arboruses manages to bite Shisui and that enrages Naruto.

He comes flying the poor soul and slams into him with such force, it would be lucky if they didn't have internal damage. Fortunately, Karin was able to have Shisui bite her and get the poison out of his system before it spread.

"Not everyone will be so lucky." Fugaku sighs. "To have a healer type on their team." No. Not everyone would, Mikoto knew.

* * *

Shikamaru sighs as his team darts out into the cloud forest. "What a drag." He was a Chishiki. He wasn't really supposed in serious combat.

With his mostly leathery skin, save for the some metallic looking patches…he almost could have passed for a human. There was just one key difference. He could control shadows and by most human standards, he'd be considered an extraordinary genius. Quite simply, he was an academic. Not a fighter by nature.

"Stop whining and pay attention." Ino gives him a dirty look.

That was a decent point. As soon as they saw a flash of white uniform, they had to be prepared to strike. Senjus were wearing white uniforms and Sharingans (and their allies) were wearing red ones.

It was a simple way to tell who was on whose side. "Yeah. Yeah." That didn't mean that he wanted to be nagged by the Shinjitsu though.

She was beautiful, but she could be a bit of a diva. Bright neon green skin with three beautiful blue eyes. Her long blonde hair fell to her waist and was another attractive trait, though it was her eyes that could get people into the most trouble.

That third eye could help her to read minds. Not only that, but Ino could turn herself into green plants and camouflage herself perfectly. Those were the main reasons why she had been put on this team. Obviously, it wasn't because of her attitude.

"We've got trouble!" Choji points up into the sky and Shikamaru winces.

Damn it. They had been spotted by some Senjus.

"Alright, Choji." He glances at his friend. "You know what to do, if any of them are stupid enough to get on the ground."

Choji was a Hokori. It was a mostly humanoid species in shape, save for the fact that otherwise it looked like a lion. The fur color ranged considerably, but not their special abilities.

There was obviously their enormous strength, speed, claws, and teeth that one had to consider when dealing with a Hokori, but they had another ability. They were able to expand themselves into a large ball and bowl over their attackers.

"I know." Choji nods his head and looks up at the sky determinedly. "I guess it's time for us to knock out a few Senjus."

* * *

Temari's feathers ruffle back on Earth. She had wanted to go to the Trial of Combat, but she also knew they couldn't send all of Konoha's best fighters either. If this turned into a bloodbath, they would be severely weakened. It was best to keep some strong fighters in reserve.

"We seem to be doing well." Kankuro looks at her.

Yes, their teams seemed to be doing well. Though she had noted more than one injury already. The Trial By Combat had now kicked off in a big way and there was nothing they could do, but wait.

"Yeah." She sighs as she watches the screen. "Hopefully, this won't actually go on for three days." If it did, her nerves would be absolutely shot by the end of this. She just knew it.

Not only that, but Shikamaru was fighting. Which surprised her, but he was a skilled strategist. Maybe, Temari should have expected him to be 'drafted.'

In theory, everyone who was fighting had volunteered. In reality, the blonde knew the truth. Shikamaru had probably gotten nagged into it and in the end he had relented because it would have been too much of a drag to listen to all of the nagging.

"They'll be alright." Kankuro pats her shoulder." I know it. Besides, our side has something that the other side doesn't."

Temari smirks at that thought. "That's true." The Ultimate Defense. "We have a Gaara and they don't."

Kankuro nods in agreement. "Yeah. So this should be over relatively quickly." Yeah. Temari sure hoped so or else she was seriously going to be missing out on a lot of beauty sleep in the next three days and that just wouldn't do. She had a Shikamaru to impress, after all.


	19. Chapter 19

Amaterasu

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 19

"It looks like the competition is heating up!" Kurenai's voice could be heard throughout the battlefield.

Not that Rina particularly cared what the Genjutsuian thought. It was all part of the show. It was her job to ensure that this Trial by Combat was sabotaged and that's exactly what she was going to do.

"She's right about that." Sakura stiffens. "Looks like we have some Senju Squiduses coming this way."

Idly, Rina wonders if the Squiduses were related to Bushidoes. There were some similarities. Though her species was much taller and more skeletal in nature. They had evolved and exoskeleton and almost nothing in the way of skin.

Their skeleton was very powerful, but once that was pierced, they were down for the count. The Sharingans and Senjus actually thought that made them more primitive, but it didn't and she would be more than happy to show them so.

"Time to swarm them." Shino's eyes narrow.

He was an Konchu. Like her own race, Shino's skeleton was external. Those his resembled more armor or a turtle's shell more than her own did. Those eyes though, those creepy large black eyes always made her want to shiver.

So did his abilities. "ATTACK!" He sends thousands of angry insects at the nearby Senju's. She could only assume that most of them had stingers or were poisonous in some matter because what would be the point in sending butterflies at them.

"Nice, shot!" Sakura nods at him approvingly.

It was likely that she was plotting her own move. Chikara's were such plotters. Rina had never liked them for that reason. That and she despised the color pink.

"Thanks." There were too many of them for the three of them two win without working together though and they all knew it.

Back to the woman's face though. The lower half was white and most of it was bright pink with her short scaly hair being a more subdued shade of that wretched color and those neon green eyes shining with determination.

Sakura jumps into the air and slams her fist into one of the Senjus. "Take that!" A terrifying crack is heard as her fist makes contact. The Chikara's were known for one thing in particular. Their monstrous strength.

It seems that a group of Senjus is clashing with a very diverse Sharingan group." Kurena just wouldn't shut up.

Granted that was her job, but Rina had more important things to do than to worry about a competition. "Rina, a little help!"

"Coming!" Rina couldn't directly attack her teammates, but she was pretty sure there was some flexibility in the chip.

So she casts her psychic persuasion at them. Attaching to them would be a little too obvious, she muses to herself. Rina needed to be more subtle than that.

"Coming!" She slams one of her feet into a Senju and screams.

Blood! There was now silver blood gushing from her foot. The Senju had slashed into her leg at a weak point with its mighty talons.

Which was painful, but suited her purposes perfectly as she uses that as a distraction and it would heal completely in a matter of hours. With a little prodding, Sakura and Shino would attack each other. Once that was done, surely the Sharingans would be far more likely to blame the Senjus than one of their own teammates.

"It looks like Rina has been injured, rather badly on her foot." Rina could hear everyone in the crowd.

Some were upset for her because they supported the Sharingans. Others were cheering her injury. They were backing the Senjus.

None of this mattered to her, of course. They were all wonderfully shortsighted children and she was not. She was a Bushido. The race that was destined to rule the Universe!

* * *

That was strange. One would think a Bushido would be a little smarter than that, Itachi observes. "Are you alright?" Still, he had more important things to worry about. Like his Mate.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Sasuke kisses his cheek. "I'm already healing."

That was good. The High Prince still couldn't believe that he had allowed his Yin to be injured like this. This competition was dangerous and he had better step up his efforts or else, he might very well lose Sasuke.

That thought was unbearable. He couldn't imagine living without his Mate. Nor could any Sharingan, really.

"Hey, aren't you going to ask how I'm doing?" Suigetsu mock pouts.

No. Itachi wasn't going to ask how his Mate's annoying best friend was doing. Besides, he already knew the answer. If the Arashi was well enough to run his mouth, he was in no immediate danger of losing his life.

"No. I'd only be worried about you, if you actually shut up." The High Prince couldn't refrain from rolling his eyes at the other alien.

Kisame chuckles at that. "Itachi, you really gotta work on your people skills." He most certainly did not. "Come on. Let's get going."

Gaara shakes his head at that as he points to one of the screens. "As we're not under an impending threat of attack at the moment, it might be wise to watch and learn more about our opponents." That was a good point.

Itachi knew that there was a reason why he had always liked Gaara. The red head was capable of using something that far too people were capable of using. Strategy.

"You're right." He glances at the screen. "Let's see what we have here."

Sasuke's eyes were just as glued to the screen as Itachi's. "It's Lee, Tenten, and Kiba." That's right. Three members of Konoha. This should be interesting.

* * *

"The Power of Youth will never be defeated!" Lee slams his fist into a Rex and sends it flying back.

He was an android and androids never gave up. While Lee might look human, he wasn't. Well at least not entirely. Arguably, most of him was human at least in terms of spirit and was technically an organic organism, he supposed. His heart was still human anyway. It wasn't made of metal.

"That's right!" Tenten was sweating up a storm, but Lee knew that was just a defense mechanism.

She was a Senshi. A warrior race with glowing silver eyes and dark skin that could sweat out a silvery substance to form weapons. They also were rather fond of putting their hair into buns for some reason. Though Lee thought that was just a stylistic thing.

"I'm afraid not!" A Senju Bushido arrives on the scene.

Lee was never one to judge on looks, but that was an ugly creature. Though he knew they were a Kage Species. Which meant they were not to be underestimated.

"Oh yeah!" Kiba throws himself at the Bushido.

He was an Inuzuka. A mostly humanoid race with canine traits. "Let's see how you like my claws!" Particularly, their claws, jaws, and wolf tail. Though, the species did seem to love their tribal tattoos.

"AHHH!" The Bushido cries out in pain.

Though Lee began to notice something rather disturbing as he fought against the Senjus. For some reason, he felt like attacking his teammates now and he couldn't quite resist the compulsion to do so.

"Lee, Kiba, get away from me!" Tenten snarls as she trains her blades on them. "Now!" Apparently, neither could Tenten or Kiba.

Kiba jumps off of the Bushido and snaps his mighty jaws at him. Something had just gone very wrong and he didn't know what it was.

* * *

Yama watches gleefully from his homeworld. It was all going perfectly. None of them seemed to suspect a thing.

"Soon enough, the stars shall stop shining so brightly on the Senjus and Sharingans." A new era was about to down. "Once that happens, the Bushidoes shall take their true place as the leaders of the Universe."

No longer, would they be an afterthought. His people were destined for greatness. How could that not be so when even now, the Senjus and Sharingans were falling for his plan so easily.

"They haven't the faintest idea that it is our compulsion that is making them attack their comrades." With any luck, it would stay that way.

After all, they had planned everything so perfectly. Having Bushidoes on both sides was a brilliant move. That gave them the appearance of being a neutral race and he supposed in a way they were.

They wanted the Sharingans and Senjus both destroyed. What could possibly be more equal than that, he wonders to himself? Nothing, that's what.

"I had expected they would go to war with each other." This might be even better than that in the end.

This way, they wouldn't have to worry about rebuilding in the end. When this tournament was over, he would ensure the leaders were all taken out. From there on, the other species would be too confused to launch a proper defense. It was all going exactly according to plan.

* * *

"So much blood." Mikoto winces as she watches the tournament.

Fugaku nods in agreement. "Sadly, this was the least bloody outcome." That was true and they both knew it, but that didn't make it any easier to stomach.

"As you can see, several groups have formed within the two main alliances." The fact that Kurenai sounded almost giddy about all of this was jarring.

Of course, Mikoto understood it intellectually. The Genjutsuians stood to gain quite a bit of money by hosting this tournament in terms of money and prestige. Who could blame them really?

They were trading partners with both species. Their policy of neutrality continued to serve them well, but that didn't help the queen. No. There was nothing more heart wrenching than watching your children fight for their very lives.

"Of course they're splitting apart." Fugaku shakes his head. "It'd be stupid to have all one hundred travel together."

Very stupid, Mikoto privately agrees as she watches the Android and his group begin to fight each other. Though she didn't understand why that was happening.

It shouldn't be happening because of the chip. They had all been screened to ensure they had no intention of attacking their comrades before the beginning of this tournament. So why was that happening.

"We've already had several people yield and so far we've had three causalities." The cannon booms three times to honor them. "One Sharingan and two Senjus."

It was selfish and the queen knew that, but she was so relieved to know that Sharingan hadn't been Itachi or Sasuke. The thought of losing either or both of their sons was well, the raven haired woman didn't even want to entertain it.

"They'll be alright." Fugaku kisses her cheek. "Itachi is watching over Sasuke." That was true. "He won't allow anything to happen to him."

* * *

Naruto was spamming clones. They were clashing with Senju and getting blown up all over the place. Still, he was very grateful to have that ability because in the last five minutes, they had been ambushed by at least a dozen of them.

"I've had enough of this." Shisui changes into a wolf and charges at a Senju.

His jaws were now wrapped around its throat. "I yield!" It was a damn good thing the other alien had yielded because he would likely be dead, if he hadn't.

Shisui wasn't a cold-blooded killer. Naruto never would have fallen in love with one of those, but his lover wouldn't hesitate to kill in battle, if there was a need.

Unfortunately, there might very well be a need. Without Karin, they would be in a lot worse shape than they were. Though not everyone was lucky."

"AHHH!" Screams could be heard erupting from all over the place.

The sounds of battle surrounded them from all sides. Most of which, weren't even from their own battle. Though Karin was doing her best to hurl some daggers into their targets, Naruto knew the truth. The red head wasn't a combat type.

They had to end this and they had to end this quickly. This couldn't be allowed to go on the way that it had. The smell of blood and smoke was so distracting though. It was almost enough to sink even Naruto to his knees.

"You better give up now, if you want to live." A Senju slams into him. "Your Mate might be able to make one of my comrades yield, but this is a battle that you can't hope to win in the end."

"OH YEAH?! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Naruto slams right back into the Senju.

There was no way that he was going to lose to these creeps. Believe it! He was a member of Konoha and that meant something. It meant that he never gave up!

* * *

This was bad. Ino had to blend into the trees to avoid getting slaughtered. She was already covered in multiple injuries and there was blood all over the ground. Her teammates unfortunately weren't faring much better. Apparently, a couple Bullusas had joined the Senjus and they were a handful to put it mildly.

"That's it!" Choji rolls around in a giant ball form. "I've had it with this."

The canine creature was apparently at his wits' end and judging by how heavily he was bleeding from the side, Ino could see why. Though she was very grateful to him for giving her the opening she needed. The openings that she desperately needed.

She needed to take control of its mind. Though as she was going to do that, she felt a presence. Something brushing against her mind.

"What a drag!" Shikamaru's eyes narrow. "You're all so annoying!" The Chishiki was now trying to use their opponents' shadows to control them, but it was too late.

Ino couldn't control it anymore as she came rushing at her comrades. She couldn't stop herself. "RUN!" Something had gone wrong, horribly wrong.

* * *

Hours had passed since the beginning of this tournament and Sasuke knew one thing without a doubt. Something very strange was going on and it wasn't just the fact that fifty competitors had already given up.

This was a three day competition. That was only to be expected. No. Something far more sinister was going on here.

"Water gun!" Besides, Suigetsu's water powers.

Which he was using to blow the brains out of a particularly bloodthirsty Rex. A Rex who just refused to yield. So really, it was self-defense.

For his part, Itachi had assumed the form of a cobra and was biting as many of their opponents as he could. The venom was powerful enough that so far, most he had bitten had chosen to withdraw.

That wasn't what was bugging Sasuke though. It was the Bushidoes. They all appeared to be weak for some reason.

Not weak enough that it was too obvious. They all got at least a couple shots in, but if they were truly average at best, he didn't understand why the Sharingans and Senjus had both chosen to employ them.

"Not only that, but people are turning on their allies." Something that was supposed to be impossible and Sasuke had pretty good idea why that was.

There was one Bushido in particular that had been all over the map. Too much so for it to be a coincidence. He takes one final look at his mate and then dashes off towards Rina.

She had swapped teams at least four times in the last few hours. That was too many times for such a thing to be normal. She had to be responsible for this somehow and Sasuke was going to prove it.

* * *

Tobirama watches with narrowed eyes as the younger Sharingan Prince heads off towards a Bushido. A Bushido who was wearing Sharingan colors and yet, it looked like the prince was bound and determined to attack her.

"Brother, do you see this?" He points out the prince to Hashirama on the screen.

Hashirama nods and frowns. "Yes, I do." They might only be spectators in this event, but that didn't make them stupid.

The Sharingan was obviously making a move of some kind, but Tobirama wasn't entirely sure what. This was not normal though. He knew that much for certain.

The prince keeps running until he came upon the Bushido and he shifts. He shifts into an Anaconda. "It seems that the Sharingan Prince has chosen to make his move against his own teammate?" Kurenai sounds just as baffled as Tobirama was.

Indeed. That appeared to be the case as Sasuke wraps around her. "Talk. I know that you've done something!" What could this woman have done to make her own teammate turn on her like this, Tobirama wonders to himself.

* * *

"You're clever." Rina's voice was barely a whisper, but Sasuke hears it all the same. "What gave me away?"

The creature was hideous. It felt like he was actually touching bones. Probably because he was, Sasuke observes. The exoskeleton was truly a grotesque design that nature had come up with.

"You moved around too much." It was as simple as that. "I know that you're doing something to your teammates. Making them attack each other." Sasuke squeezes her. "A clever way of getting around the rules of not to attack teammates. Encouraging them to attack others, well that's something the judges didn't plan for."

Rina nods at that. "Hmm. I guess I should have been a bit slower." That's when Sasuke feels a sudden sharp pain to his body and he looks down in horror to realize that somehow, Rina had managed to move her hand and stab her bony fist into him.

He was bleeding and bleeding badly, but that wouldn't stop him. "I'll squash you like a bug, if you don't yield and tell everyone the truth." Sasuke seethes at her in a rage.

"You'll bleed out before that happens." Rina smirks at him.

* * *

Itachi's eyes widen in horror when he realizes that Sasuke had run off. He had run off in search of a Sharingan Bushido of all things. That didn't make any sense, but as he watches the screen and sees what was going on, it all began to fall into place.

"This really was a set up." The Sharingan Prince clenches his fist as he transforms into a falcon and flies towards his lover.

He needed speed. Sasuke was hurt. The High Prince had seen entirely too much blood for his liking on that screen. He had to act and he had to act now.

Flying over the gruesome battlefield, the Sharingan moves faster than he ever had in his entire life. He was pushing even this body to its limits, but he didn't care. He had to find Sasuke. He had to find his Mate.

She'd have to kill this Sharingan before he revealed everything. There was a chance that he might squash her to death before that, but Rina couldn't let down Yama. She couldn't let her people down.

"We'll see about that." Sasuke snaps his jaws at her as he squeezes her tighter.

She truly felt as if she was about to burst, but soon Rina was in agony. "You're going to regret laying your filthy hands on my Mate." That was all the warning she got before a falcon of all things comes swooping down and its talons slam into her hands with bone crushing force.

She couldn't move them. They were now broken! Damn it! They were broken and she was facing two Sharingans! This was not good.

"I'm going to break a lot more than just that." Itachi descends from the sky and morphs into his true form. "I'm going to tear you limb from limb, but first Sauske yield!" He looks at the other Sharingan. "You need treatment now!

For a moment, it actually looked like the other prince was going to be stubborn. She wished that he would be really. It would be fun to watch him bleed to death, but unfortunately her fun was denied to her as Sasuke yields.

"Itachi, you can't kill her." The younger alien's voice was desperate and Rina's eyes narrow.

She might be better off ending herself. That way they wouldn't know the truth, but on second thought that would be useless if either of them survived.

They had spoken lowly enough that the cameras hadn't recorded their conversation. She could still get away with this. If they both died. That was going to prove difficult though. She couldn't use her hands and Itachi very much could.

"I know." Itachi smirks. "I don't have to kill her, but I'll make sure she dies screaming later."

Before Rina could say anything, Itachi charges at her with almost blinding speed and smashes her into a tree. That's when everything went black and Kurenai goes wild.

"It seems that the High Prince has defended his Mate and delivered a knockout blow!" It didn't seem that way, it actually was that way. Though Itachi certainly wasn't going to quibble.

He takes out his communicator and contacts his parents and the Senju Leaders. "I've knocked out a Bushido. I have reason to believe that they were actually behind the increase in crime rates." It was a long shot, but there was a chance that they might be able to see reason. "Once she regains consciousness, it should be relatively easy to extract a confession from her. Please call off the tournament."


	20. Chapter 20

Amaterasu

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well I thought about having a separate chapter for Rina's interrogation and one to decide the fate of the Bushidoes, but decided that one chapter was sufficient. I do hope that you all enjoy this chapter because Rina and the Bushidoes, sure won't.

 **Chapter Notation:** Some very intense ethical questions will be raised in this chapter. I don't believe there was necessarily a right or wrong decision, but some readers may not agree with the decision was made. That's alright, but remember this is a fictional story. Oh and after this chapter, we still have the Epilogue and that will be a wrap for this story. Happy reading.

Chapter 20

Everything happened so fast, that it was all a blur. Minutes. That's how long it took for him to be taken to a hospital wing and for Itachi to be by his side. Though Sasuke notes that his parents and the Senju leaders were in the same room as him as the doctors treated his injuries.

"It is an interesting theory." Tobirama glances at Sasuke as a doctor continues disinfecting and stitching his wounds. "Certainly, the Bushidoes are capable of carrying out such treachery and they're intelligent enough to frame our kind for something they did."

Sasuke sensed a but coming and really hoped that the Senju watched his mouth in front of Itachi. His Mate was extremely protective of him and there was no point in preventing the tournament, if his Yang was just going to start a war by killing a Senju Prince.

Fugaku frowns at all that and sighs. "That would explain why the Senjus were acting in such an out of character fashion." Yes, it would. "They were being framed."

"The Shinjitsu will figure out, if Sasuke's is correct." Itachi's eyes narrow at Tobirama. "Though I highly doubt my Mate is wrong about this."

Tobirama rolls his eyes. This guy must have had some sort of death wish, Sasuke thinks to himself. Did he truly not understand how dangerous it was to taunt Itachi right now?

His Yin had been injured. That was enough to make any Yang go crazy. Surely, the prince had to know that. He and his race had been in a state of Cold War with the Sharingans for longer than any of them had been alive. He must have known at least something about their people's mating habits. So why was this man tempting fate.

"The Shinjitsu's abilities with minds are an incredible and terrifying thing to behold." Hashirama turns his gaze towards Rina who was now screaming and struggling against her restraints. "Everything that we wish to know will be displayed on that screen soon."

Good. They didn't have time to waste. People were going to wonder why he and Itachi had just quit like that. While he had spoken lowly enough for it not to be picked up by the cameras, Sasuke knew that they were running on borrowed time.

Rina wasn't the one calling the shots. She was taking orders. Whoever was giving them, would realize something had gone array soon and that was why they had to strike swiftly and without any hesitation.

"It looks like we're about to get our answers." Mikoto watches the screen in fascination and disgust as Rina's memories play out in real time.

 _Yama, the King of the Bushidoes, watched from the Trial By Combat Begin from his homeworld of Tetsu. Thanks to the ties that their people had to Genjutsu. Which as Rina noted, wasn't a surprise. Most Kage Species did have ties to that world._

 _"So it has begun." He looked into his communicator at Rin._

 _Rina knew the plan. Her king had sent a few of his men and women to join both sides of the conflict. Just two or three on each side of the conflict. Nothing that would stick out too much, but it would be enough._

 _They didn't have to defeat all of them. All her people had to do was sabotage this Trial by Combat and for that, only a handful or two of Bushidoes were necessary._

 _"Are you in position, Rina?" He looked down at the communicator._

 _The woman smiled at him and nodded in confirmation. "I'm in position and I will be fighting for the Sharingans." Which had been fine with her._

 _It made no difference which side she was fighting for. The chip would only keep them from attacking other Sharingans or Senju Allies. It wouldn't keep them from commencing their plans. Nothing would._

 _When Yama had first heard of the Trial By Combat, Rina knew that he had been absolutely livid. Since then, the King of the Bushidoes had realized something very important._

 _This could be turned to their advantage. "Very good. Do not fail me." They merely had to sabotage the Trial By Combat and then war would break out anyway and surely, some of both sides finest warriors would die during the games which could only be to their benefit._

 _"I won't, My King." She smiled at him. "That much I can promise you." It was a promise that she intended to keep._

That was it. In black and white terms, everything had been laid out perfectly. That was all the proof they needed, Sasuke realizes.

"They've broken the Treaty and this mind probe is all the proof that we need to punish them accordingly." Fugaku frowns at the thought.

Itachi was still by Sasuke's side and it was a good thing too. The young Sharingan Prince might not be as well versed on the treaty as everyone else, but he knew what that meant.

"You can't possibly be thinking of blowing Tetsu up for the crimes of their leader!" That was utterly barbaric!

Tobirama's eyes narrow at Sasuke. "It's an unpleasant, but necessary evil." Yeah. Sasuke was really sure that the Senju Prince's heart was just bleeding for the Bushidoes.

Itachi's eyes flash dangerously at Tobirama. It was rather clear that he was ready and able to 'defend' his Mate, if the other man didn't back down and back down quickly.

"I don't like it." Hashirama sighs and shakes his head. "Though it's the only option. They were clearly trying to start a war that would have resulted in the destruction of at least two civilizations and probably crippled more."

Mikoto lets out a rather shaky breath. "In the long run, this will save more lives than it will cost." She obviously sympathized with his position. "If there are any survivors, they might try to take revenge later. It is best to do this as quickly and painlessly as possible."

Sasuke didn't like it. He wanted to scream and thrash at them, but he was in no condition to do so. That and as much as he wanted to protest otherwise, their logic was sound. It was a cold logic, but it was a rational one.

"I'm sorry, My Love." Itachi kisses Sasuke's forehead. "Today, you've just discovered what it means to rule. There are times where one will be forced to make horrific decisions and there is truly not right or wrong answer." A cost calculation.

That's what they had all just done. The risk of sparing the Bushidoes was too great. They had to move to act their respective people. It was the smarter move and Sasuke knew that, but it was also one that made him want to throw up.

"LET GO OF ME!" Rina was now struggling against the mind probe.

Perhaps, she now realized what was going on. Did she know that her people were now doomed? Sasuke wasn't sure, but he felt almost a flash of pity for her.

He stomps it down though. "What about the tournament?" Sasuke tilts his head. "She's obviously in communication with the Bushido King." When she didn't report to him, he was going to know that something was up.

Fugaku's eyes narrow at that. He must have realized what Sasuke did. "We'll continue the tournament for now. If it suddenly stops, he will know that something is wrong and likely try to escape." Obviously, the Sharingan King knew what Sasuke did.

If Rina didn't get in touch with her king, he'd know something was wrong. This way, they'd likely have a few hours at least. Though it meant keeping the tournament going to prevent suspicion.

"Mother, Father, can you get in touch with our people out on the field." Which meant there was a very real possibility that many Sharingans, Senjus, and their allies could die needlessly while the Bushidoes were disposed of. "Tell them to yield. Tell them not to fight to the death." He glances at the Senjus. "Suggest the same to everyone in your company, who is not a Bushido."

"HOW DARE YOU ORDER US AROUND LIKE THAT?!" Tobirama was now roaring at him with rage, but Sasuke wasn't afraid.

No. He wasn't afraid because he had an Itachi. "Raise your voice at my Mate like that again while he's injured and I will throw you onto Tetsu myself and you can go down with the Bushidoes." An Itachi who would do anything to protect him.

Hashirama chuckles at that and smiles. "If nothing else, Sharingans are loyal Mates." That was true. "Perhaps in some regards, we are not so different after all. I would have made the same threat, if anyone had threatened my Mate in such a way." Good to know.

* * *

"Something strange is going on." Temari watches the Trial by Combat with Kankuro. "The Sharingan Princes just gave up." Yes, Sasuke was hurt and it made sense that he might withdraw, but Itachi was another matter.

Kankuro nods in agreement. He knew exactly what his sister was thinking and he certainly didn't like it, but that was true. Obviously, the rules of the game had changed and almost no one had been notified.

"All we can do is wait." It was an unfortunate truth, but one that they couldn't get around.

Temari sighs and nods, but that's when her brother notices something rather strange going on. "They're fighting styles have changed." It was subtle, but noticeable.

Well it was noticeable, if one knew what to look for. Gradually, more and more combatants were changing tactics. The potentially fatal moves were now disappearing at an astonishing rate.

His sister's eyes widen in shock. "They've all received some sort of command." Kankuro nods at that observation.

They must have. The King, Queen, and Senjus were giving some kind of order. "The Royal Families must be in negotiations." Negotiations that were taking place in the middle of a battle so as not to cause alarm, most likely.

So that was the plan. They wanted to minimize causalities without showing all their cards. It was a rather clever move. A cynical and dangerous one, but a clever decision all the same.

"Let's hope that whatever they have up their sleeve, works." Temari watches the screen unblinkingly.

Kankuro knew why. She had a thing for Shikamaru and of course, Temari was worried about their comrades. Who wouldn't be in a situation like this? Sadly, there was nothing that they could do. Nothing, but wait. It was all so incredibly frustrating.

* * *

Itachi wasn't particularly happy about the situation. His precious Yin should never have been exposed to such brutal negotiations this early one. What was done was done though, but that didn't mean that he was going to tolerate Tobirama's treatment of his Mate.

"Do you have any warships by planet Tetsu?" Fugaku looks at Hashirama.

Warships. They were talking about warships in front of his injured Mate. This simply wouldn't do at all.

Guilt was eating at Itachi. What kind of Mate was he? What kind of Yang couldn't shield his Yin from this horror? A very bad one, that's what kind.

Sasuke leans up slightly and kisses Itachi. "It's not your fault." He kisses back, not entirely convinced. "It was the Bushidoes who chose to do this. I don't like it, but we have no choice." They had choices, but the other choices would have been foolish ones.

"I know." His eyes soften at his perfect, little Mate. "I'm just sorry that you had to see all this." So very sorry.

"LET GO OF ME!" He was also sorry that Sasuke had to hear that vile wench scream. "I WON'T LET YOU ATTACK MY KING!" Her king was apparently more important to the woman than her own life or her species as a whole.

Did she truly not understand that the fate of her entire world was at stake? A Kage race was about to be wiped off the map or at least mostly off the map. There were likely some Bushidoes who were not on Tetsu at the moment.

They would be hunted down like dogs later though. Itachi was sure of that. There was nowhere that would harbor them, that they could get to in time. The Bushidoes were about to go extinct and all this woman could think about was her king. He didn't know whether that was devoted or psychotic.

"I'll get her.' The Shinjitsu assures them as he injects her with a tranquilizer of some kind that makes the Bushido woman lose consciousness.

The wonders of modern medicine, Itachi supposed. Still, that didn't change the big picture. They were about to give the order that would end a Kage Race.

"We have ships." Hashirama nods. "Let us synchronize the Sharingan and Senju ships in the region and attack their planet's core." That would be fastest way to end them. The Bushidoes would never knew what hit them.

Fugaku bites his lower lip and nods. "These are the times that try even the most stout of alien's souls." Yes, very much so.

With that being said though, things changed drastically as Mikoto brings up the image of Tetsu on the screen. The home of the Bushidoes. The planet that was about to be destroyed.

"Let's end this." Mikoto nods as Itachi holds Sasuke's hand while she presses a very special purple button.

His Mate didn't need to see this. "You can look away." The elder prince smiles at his Mate lovingly. "No one will judge you." Looking away also wouldn't change the outcome of this story.

"I'm going to watch." Sasuke shakes his head. "Looking away doesn't make me an innocent in this. I was complicit." He sighs as some ships materialize on the screen. "I owe them at least that much."

Itachi smiles at his lover. "You're truly a Prince of Amaterasu." His Yin was so brave. Most would have looked away, but not Sasuke.

"Thank you." Sasuke forces himself to smile bravely at Itachi. "Mother, what's that button for though?" His Mate looks at the Sharingan Queen in confusion.

The queen simply smiles at her youngest child. "This will impact all the chips and override the mind control that the Bushidoes are using on our comrades and those of the Senjus." Yes, sometimes technology could be just as scary as it was brilliant, Itachi muses.

* * *

Something wasn't right. Rina was no longer on the field. Things were no longer going according to plan and that was rather irritating.

"What is going on?" The King of the Bushidoes was now screaming into his communicator. "What happened to Rina?"

He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Yama was a king and thus, the alien was entitled to them. This was possibly a matter of life or death. He couldn't wait for his men and women to get their heads on straight.

This game was one in which there was no room for error. It was as simple as that. They were all destined to rule the Universe together.

"I'm sorry, My King." The Bushido shakes his head. "She has been taken from the battlefield and the tournament is still ongoing. We're all doing our best. The races are fighting their own comrades or they were until a few minutes ago."

What they couldn't possibly know was that Sharingan Rulers and Senju Rulers had all hacked the chips to force their people to fight their actual opponents, overriding the mind control of the Bushidoes.

"Why would our psychic attacks just suddenly stop working like that?!" It didn't make any sense.

Those attacks should be foolproof and even if some aliens were able to resist them, surely they wouldn't have all been able to do so on a massive scale. The only way control that many aliens would be through the use of some kind of chip.

"The chips!" That was what was going on.

Yama's eyes widen in horror. "I need to get out of here quickly." With that being said, he drops his communicator and dashes for his hospital.

It was too late though. As he was running for his life, he notices some warships flying high in the sky. No! It couldn't end like this!

* * *

Mikoto watches the screen anxiously. This was the moment of truth. She could see the ships flying in the air and about to fire.

"We are ready to fire on your orders, My King and Queen." A Sharingan's voice rings through the communicator.

The Sharingan wasn't the only one ready though. "We're in position, My King and Prince." A Senju was speaking to Tobirama and Hashirama.

"Fire." Their voices all ring as one.

The ships all fire at Tetsu's core. It was in perfect unison. It would have actually been rather beautiful to witness, had Mikoto not known what was going on as the fiery explosions hit.

The planet's core was under assault and soon enough, that would cause the structure to burst. There would be no survivors. Of that much, Mikoto was certain while she and everyone else watch the screen in equal parts awe and horror.

"Oh God." Sasuke gasps as he covers his mouth.

A human saying, if the queen remembered correctly. "They're deaths will be instant." Hopefully, that would comfort her son as the flames and lava poured all over the planet.

Itachi was holding on to his Mate for dear life. Mikoto was glad they had each other. She suspected that both of them would be having nightmares about this image for years to come. So would she for that matter and she knew Fugaku would as well. Hell, even the Senjus probably would.

"The planet is shattering." Hashirama's eyes narrow. "I order you to vaporize as many chunks as possible."

That was a wise decision on his part. They could hardly leave large chunks of a planet flying around. That could cause damage to another one. No, it was best to vaporize them.

Most likely in a couple years, the remaining Bushidoes that hadn't been on that planet would be hunted down. With them, all living traces of that race would be wiped out. The only thing that would be left of the Bushidoes was their memory. A memory that would serve well to warn future generations of hidden threats, the queen was sure.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kurenai blinks as the Senju and Sharingan Monarchs teleport over to her. Something strange was going on. Something very strange.

"How may I help you?" She had been in the middle of narrating all of these battles.

Fugaku smiles at her. "We've decided to end the tournament prematurely." What?! "It seems that the Senjus were being framed and we've already handled the real wrongdoers. So there is no need for more senseless bloodshed."

That was both good and a bit disappointing. This sort of Trial by Combat was excellent for the Genjutsu Economy. Still, rules were rules.

"Very well." She would stop the tournament.

So Kurenai fiddles with her mic for a moment. The Genjutsuian knew that she had to make sure everyone heard her. The fighting would have to stop immediately, after all.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" This wasn't something that she could afford to mess up. "The Trial by Combat is over! Both the Senju and Sharingan Rulers have agreed to end it. Apparently, their dispute has been resolved." She glances at them, unsure if she should say more.

The queen nods her head encouragingly at her. Kurenai took that as a good sign. There wouldn't be a bloodbath caused by confusion then. Now, it was her job to bring the tournament to a close.

"It appears that the Senjus were framed and that the Sharingans and Senjus have resolved this dispute mostly peacefully." She smiles into her mic. "So everyone is to lay down their weapons and we shall commence exiting in an orderly fashion. This Trial by Combat ends in a draw!"

Loud cheers ring up. It was over and everyone was celebrating. Now, Kurenai just had to figure out how to get everyone to leave without cause a stampede.

Oh well. She had managed worse. She'd find a way to make this work. After all, that's what Genjutsuians did. They made the impossible, possible.


	21. Chapter 21

Amaterasu

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. For those of you interested, feel free to check out my profile and other stories. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy the grand finale of **Amaterasu**.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place two years after the previous chapter. Happy reading.

Chapter 21

"Papa!" A little girl races towards Itachi happily.

Her name was Aiko and she was only now beginning to learn how to speak and walk. So far her favorite words were 'Papa' and 'Daddy' and the energetic princess was just now beginning to learn how to use her chubby little legs. (Of course, all toddlers had chubby legs, but Itachi digressed).

He smiles and spins his daughter around happily. "You're getting much better at walking." She didn't stumble nearly as much now. "Have you seen your Daddy today?" They were going to be late, if they didn't hurry.

Still, Itachi manages to have Aiko wave to the people below. They were currently on Amaterasu and on a balcony. Down below, there were a few Sharingans milling about in the courtyard, conducting whatever business they had there.

Some of them saw the princess though and waved back in delight. Yes, their daughter was quite universally beloved on Amaterasu and that was what made her name so fitting. It meant 'Beloved' or 'Loving Child,' after all.

"Daddy!" She giggles happily, her ruby red eyes alight with laughter. "Grandma! Grandpa!" Ah well, that explained where Sasuke was.

She couldn't communicate in complete sentences yet and even phrases were still a bit out of her reach. Still, Aiko was a bright girl and she managed to get her point across. Sasuke was with Aiko's grandparents.

"Well I was." That's when Itachi smiles as Sasuke strides over to them. "It seems that your grandparents are having some adult playtime. So I just left a note under the door for them." Sasuke smiles as Aiko bounds over and jumps into her other father's arms.

She looked so much like Sasuke with her spiky raven black hair and her ruby red eyes. Though Itachi notes with pride she had his tear lines, skin color, and quite a bit of his bone structure. Though she certainly had Sasuke's ears. (His Mate really did have such adorable ears).

"Are you ready to go to Earth?" Sasuke smiles down at her. "To visit all your aunts and uncles?"

It was just easier to have Aiko think of the people at Konoha as aunts and uncles. Honestly, a one year old wouldn't understand an organization like that. Aiko did understand family though.

"Yes!" She giggles and cuddles up to Sasuke.

Aiko was their first Hatchling and they'd likely try for more later, but for now both of them were content to spoil their little princess. A princess who was likely very eager to play with some of her 'cousins' back on Earth.

"Are you ready, My Love?" Itachi smiles at his Yin.

Sasuke smiles and nods. "I'm ready. Let's head off." Itachi nods approvingly as the small family quickly make their way to one of the gates that connected Earth and Amaterasu.

There were now three such gates. One open to the public, after your clearance was granted. One for castle and the final one which was an emergency gate. In the event the other two gates were not able to be used, that third would due.

It was well hidden enough that during an attack, it would serve as a useful evacuation point. Well at least that was the case in theory. Itachi hoped as they all walked through the gate and were teleported to Earth, that they would never have to find out if the theory would turn out to be reality.

* * *

As soon as they walked through, Kano quickly tackle hugs Aiko. Suigetsu had been expecting that though. His son certainly was fond of Sassy's little princess.

"Hey, guys." The Arashi smiles as he wraps his arm around his Mate. "They're getting ready to issue the latest report. We've probably got about an hour before the meeting officially starts." Which was good. That was likely how long it would take the two toddlers to wear themselves out.

"A-A!" That's what Kano called Aiko.

His son was just beginning to learn how to talk, but he had definitely mastered running around with his head cut off. Which was pretty funny because the way his white feathery hair flowed when he ran around was pretty funny.

"K-K!" Whether Aiko could pronounce Kano or not, Suigetsu wasn't sure.

He suspected that the girl might just be mimicking his letter thing. Who knew? Certainly not him.

"I still can't believe you named your child, 'Water God.' Only you would do that, Suigetsu." Sasuke rolls his eyes playfully at his best friend.

Speaking of his little Water God, Kano had inherited Suigetsu's white coloration and Karin's feathery hair with Suigetsu's eyes. That wasn't all that his unique heritage had given him though.

"Orange!" Aiko giggles as she pats Kano's cheeks.

Kano also had orange skin like all male Uzumakis. Thankfully, his was a pretty light shade. So it actually looked pretty cool in Suigetsu's mind, anyway.

Their kids were pretty awesome though. "Water!" They were already displaying some of their powers as Kano was only too happy to demonstrate by producing a jet of water from his chubby little hands.

Not to be outdone, Aiko gets in on the act. "Fishie!" She jumps into the water and transforms into a goldfish. Uh oh.

"She can turn back, right?" Karin's eyes widen in horror as the sound of chuckling is heard.

It was Naruto and Shisui. "Yeah. Don't worry, our kid does the same thing." The blonde laughs merrily. "Well he's never turned into a goldfish before, but he phases."

"Fish! Fish!" Hiraku was certainly not one to be outdone, Suigetsu nods.

The boy also had orange skin like Kano "Yes, fish." Shisui smiles at his son as the boy turns into a clownfish. The Arashi was pretty sure that turning into a mostly orange fish was probably easier on the little guy. After all, that's what color clown fishes were. Mostly. (Technically, they were orange and white, but apparently there were some black and white ones as well).

"They're all so talented." Sasuke smiles as he observes them. "They'll be joining Konoha as official members in no time." That was true, Suigetsu nods in agreement as their children change back to their true forms.

* * *

"She truly is adorable." Hiashi smiles at Neji and Gaara.

Neji nods in agreement as he cradles his six month old daughter in his arms. Alien technology could be a truly wonderful thing sometimes. It had allowed him and Gaara to have a child of their own blood. No surrogates necessary.

Gaara smiles and kisses her forehead. "Yes, she is our little angel as Neji is so fond of saying." Asa was indeed their little angel.

How could he call her anything else, when she had adorable fluffy white wings and that cute red hair of hers? "That's right." Neji nods proudly as Asa's eyes shimmer with laughter and she coos at Gaara's attention.

He certainly hadn't expected it, but Neji had ended up marrying an alien. Things had certainly taken an odd turn, after Sasuke and his family returned back to Earth to brief everyone that day. A very odd turn.

 _"Sasuke, I'm sorry!" Neji rushed at him as soon as his cousin returned to Earth. "I can't possibly allow you to be with him!" For very obvious reasons._

 _Hinata tried to stop him from running at Sasuke, but his other cousin was too late. Hell, even Hanabi tried, but she just wasn't quick enough. Itachi had been though._

 _"Get away from my Mate." Itachi's eyes narrowed at him. "I've tolerated your behavior far more than any other Sharingan would have until this point, but Sasuke is mine. Just as I am his." His eyes had been utterly demonic. "Accept that fact or you shall simply not see him anymore."_

 _Neji looked at Sasuke desperately. Surely, the other man wouldn't desert him for this person. Didn't he understand that it was wrong? That this was sick?_

 _The beautiful queen shook her head and sighed. "I know that you're human and this must be terribly confusing for you, but I would back away from both of my sons. Now." The young man couldn't believe it at the time, but apparently Mikoto had decided to encourage this behavior._

 _That was just sick. Neji felt like he was going to throw up. "I must agree with my wife." Hell, even the king was going along with this madness._

 _"Uncle, you can't support this!" Neji looked back at Hiashi helplessly._

 _He merely shook his head. "I don't really, but we can hardly stop them." That may be true, but didn't they have a moral duty to object?_

 _With that thought in mind, Neji flew at Itachi in a blind rage. Only to find he didn't get very far. He had just been enveloped in a pair of very soft wings._

 _"I know that you believe yourself to be protecting your kin." He had looked up to see a handsome red head holding onto him. "That's admirable, but I assure you that Sasuke and Itachi are Mates. Sasuke wants to be with him and you should respect his wishes."_

That had been all that was necessary to calm him down. Neji hadn't truly understand the pull that a Mate had on someone, until it became obvious that Gaara was his and the rest was history.

History that included a pair of fluffy white wings, red hair, and his own face staring up at him. Albeit in a more feminine form.

Little Asa was absolutely adorable. Her lavender eyes were almost never sullen. Her name meant born in the morning and she was their own personal ball of sunshine. He wouldn't trade her for the world.

"What a drag." Shikamaru yawns as he wraps his arm around Temari. "It looks like the others are coming. I can hear their footsteps."

Temari was his sister in law and Shikamaru was her Mate. The two made quite the unusual pair as Kankuro was so fond of noting, but who was Neji to judge? He was a human who was in love with an alien, after all.

"That's good." Temari smiles and nods as the other children and their parents quickly file in. "Because we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

"Well all's well that ends well." Hashirama smiles at his brother.

Tobirama nods. That was true enough, he supposed. The Sharingans had certainly kept their word. He might not particularly like them, but he was a Senju of his word and he appreciated it when others kept their promises.

So there was no reason to disagree with his brother. "Yes. We all got rather lucky." As much as he might detest the fact, it was the younger Sharingan Prince who had prevented a bigger bloodbath.

He was the one who realized that something was amiss with the Bushidoes. At best, dozens more people might have lost their lives during the tournament and at worst, it could have meant a war that would have destroyed the Sharingans and Senjus. It was nothing short of a miracle neither had happened.

"Indeed. We did." Hashirama smiles at Tobirama. "Come now. This is the two year victory anniversary." Oh joy. "The least you can do is join me for a drink with the people and who knows? You might just find your Mate in the crowd."

Wonderful. It was far too early to deal with this. Was his brother already intoxicated? The odds that he was going to find his Mate at this celebration were just incredibly low or so he thought, when he was proven wrong later that night.

* * *

"It's a very youthful day!" Lee beams back on Earth.

It might be night time on the Senju Brothers' planet, but that wasn't the case here. No, here they were having a very important meeting. Kisame usually hated meetings, but this one was a pretty big freaking deal.

So the Samehada just rolls his eyes good-naturedly at the Android. "Yes, it is." He smirks at them. "We have good news to report. The last of the Bushidoes was finally captured and coincidentally, it was the same prick who kidnapped Prince Sasuke all those years ago."

There was stunned silence for a moment. Not that Kisame could blame them. That was pretty big news. Who wouldn't react with shock?

"We win!" Aiko giggles loudly.

The little girl might not have any idea what had really just happened, but that summarized it quite nicely. Kid was a genius, Kisame thinks to himself.

"Good." Sasuke's eyes narrow. " That means that it's truly over." Yeah.

Poor Sassy as Sugietsu called the younger prince. It had to be rough to be kidnapped as a kid and grow up on another planet. Still, it had all worked out for the best. He and Itachi were still nauseatingly sweet to each other.

"Well I'm glad we got the bad guys." Naruto grins as he cuddles up to his Mate and has their son sit in his lap.

Shisui chuckles and kisses the top of the older blonde's head. "Yes, so am I." Yeah. That did seem to be the prevailing opinion of the room.

"Crime?" Kano smiles at them.

Ah. He was a clever little brat. He definitely took after his father in that way. He might not know how to say a lot, but he knew that word. Kid was definitely going to go far in Konoha one day.

Ino looks over the latest reports. "It looks like crime is at a normal rate." She smiles at everyone. "If anything, it's gone down slightly."

Ah. That was good. They were definitely kicking some ass, if they had made a dent of any kind.

The rest of the conference seemed to go over rather well. It was over quickly anyway. Which was cool with Kisame because there was some new training equipment that he really wanted to try out!

* * *

Fugaku cuddles up to his Mate back on Amaterasu. "Did you hear something earlier, My Love?" She shakes her head.

Hmm. Maybe, he'd just imagined it then. That's when Fugaku notices the time and sighs. It seemed that they had gotten too caught up into each other again. A common happenstance for Mates.

"We'll just have to leave them a message." The King stretches as he kisses her cheek. "We've probably missed the meeting by now and I'm sure that they managed to carry it out just fine on their own."

Mikoto smiles at that thought. "Yes, our sons seem to be rather good at keeping things running smoothly." That was true. "I'm so glad that they found each other again and that we have little Aiko with us now."

"Yes, I am as well." Their granddaughter was the most precious little thing. "Things turned out as they were meant to." He wraps his arms around her more. "Perhaps with that in mind, we should simply go back to sleep."

His queen smiles at him more. "Yes, My Heart." Such a beautiful smile. "That sounds perfect." Indeed it did. So that's precisely what they did. They fell asleep in each other's arms as was proper for Mates.

* * *

A short while later, Sasuke and Itachi had finally managed to put Aiko to sleep. She had been rather excited about everything that had happened today and Sasuke couldn't blame her. After all, it was fun for the little girl to play with her 'cousins.'

"She's just like you." Itachi smirks as he takes Sasuke's hand and leads him to their bedroom. "So easily excited."

Hmm. That sounded more like Itachi, actually. "Are you sure that isn't a case of projection on your part?" The young prince smiles as he pins his Mate to the bed playfully and straddles his waist. "Because you feel _very_ excited to me."

It was amazing how quickly his lover could go from zero to the speed of light. There was already a rather impressive tent in Itachi's pants. That was just one of the many reasons why Sasuke loved him though.

Itachi was many things. He was a devoted father, an amazing ruler, and he was also a fantastic lover. Sasuke enjoyed each part of his Mate quite thoroughly.

"I'm always excited to see you." Itachi smiles at him and pulls Sasuke in for a heated kiss.

A kiss that that the younger Sharingan enthusiastically returns. "Mmm." Kissing and mating with his lover was an addiction at this point. One that Sasuke knew that he would never outgrow.

"Good." Sasuke smirks. "As you should be. I am after all, a perfect ten now."

Itachi swats his backside playfully and chuckles at that. This was something that the younger Sharingan had noticed about his Mate. His Yang certainly did seem to enjoy spanking him. Oh well. They all had their kinks and there was very little that Sasuke truly wouldn't indulge Itachi in when it came to their love life.

"You were always a perfect ten." Itachi returns Sasuke's smirk back to him, tenfold. "You just had to unlock your natural talent."

That might be true, but it still felt good to be considered a real warrior now. After all, Sasuke was a prince, a father, a Mate, and Amaterasu. He was all these things and more. That was a lot to live up to. A measly seven simply wouldn't do, when he had all those roles to fill.

"Of course." Sasuke smiles slyly at his Mate. "Would you care for me to show you why I'm a perfect ten now though?"

Itachi kisses him hotly and quickly tugs off Sasuke's shirt. "Yes, I think that I would quite like that." He pauses and adds as an afterthought. "Don't worry. Our room is still soundproof and Aiko is sleeping anyway."

Ah right. That was good to know. "Excellent. I wouldn't have it any other way." Very good to know Sasuke thinks to himself as he kisses his beloved Mate once more and they begin a wonderful night together.

It was always wonderful. This was his life now. He wonderful friends, a beautiful princess for a daughter, and a Mate who was more than capable of kissing all his troubles away. What more could a superhero possibly ask for?


End file.
